Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury
by SilentNinja
Summary: KUF 3. Zhao Yun is studying under Pang Tong's wisdom as they meet the threat in south Jing. Zhen Ji is in a conflict with her arch nemesis Guo Wang. The Eve of Tong Gate. ZYxZJ, mult pairings! Chapter 12 update! A funny chapter sort of...
1. 1 Year Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Rot3k, those games are by Koei and this fic is a fan made fantasy for the support of those two games and the history of 3rd Century China. The idea of Hidden Musou is originally mine. Yeah, Koei haven't thought of putting Hidden Musous in Dynasty Warriors yet….

A/N: I edited the final chapter of KUF 2 because it was rushed. We're now about to continue Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji's never ending hope of surviving the chaos together in separate paths. Of course, it's about time I write the KUF version of Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, and Wei Yan. However, Zhao Yun's greatest challenge is a man that will play a major part of this sequel….Xing Daorong and his rebellion. Zhen Ji has no choice, but to get news from gossips while introducing her child to the world, however Guo Wang who is Cao Pi's servant, is scheming in the shadows challenging Zhen Ji's loyalty

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 1: 1 Year Later…

* * *

After the battle of Chi Bi, Zhuge Liang ordered Zhang Fei to head for Wu Ling where Jin Xuan decided to solicit with Liu Bei by the advice of Gong Zhi, but Jin Xuan's son Jin Yi resigned. So Jin Xuan did the same leaving the prefect of Wu Ling in Gong Zhi's behalf. This sudden move brings the other Southern Jing lords who formerly served Liu Biao in split decisions, however there is Han Xuan who is still in friendly terms with Cao Cao and is planning to expand his force by threaten Zhao Fan's city. To counter this, Zhao Fan sends an envoy to Liu Bei for aid and his agreement to surrender to Liu Bei's ranks.

At Jiang Ling…

"Han Xuan! Why do you want to start a war!?" Liu Bei hit his fist against the table during the council.

"He had chosen to ally with Cao Cao, so it can not be helped. Besides, Han Xuan a short tempered one, which shows his lack of dignity," Yi Ji said.

"If he continues to govern Chang Sha, then the people will be left in despair. I have assigned Guan Yu to lead the campaign with his son and Liu Feng," Zhuge Liang said.

"Very well and who will go to Gui Yang and aid Zhao Fan?" Liu Bei asked.

"Hmm, we've stationed Liao Hua, Zhou Cang, Hu Ban, Zhang Nan, and Xiang Lang to Jiang Xia where our lord Liu Qi is. And Zhang Fei, Chen Dao, Wu Ji, Ma Liang, and Jian Yong are at Wu Ling," Zhuge Liang waved his fan thinking carefully of the roster as he continues, "And Sun Qian, Mi Zhu, Mi Fang, Fu Tong, Ma Su, Liu Pan, the newly recruited Feng Xi and Zhao Lei are here."

"Where are Pang Tong and Zhao Yun?" Liu Bei raised eyebrow.

"Oh, they're returning from Jiang Jin. The pirates have terrorized the harbor…again," Zhuge Liang sighed.

"I guess transportation from Jiang Ling to Wu Ling is becoming our biggest economic problem this year," Liu Bei crossed his arms in disappointment.

At Jiang Jin….

Pirates are one of the gangs of ancient china next to other brigands. They love to sail, fight, and wreck havoc the Chang Jiang. This is the second time the Liu Bei army encounter them at Jiang Jin. The first time was a warm up.

"Jiang Jin belongs to the Huang Xia pirates! As long as our pack settle this harbor, you will have to pay your fortunes if you want to use this place for transportation or bring your women, young or older to our ship!" the Pirate leader shouted.

"Are they serious? Do those low lives had enough showing off after getting beat by the officals a month ago?" a peasant said.

"Shut up! The first time they were lucky because someone burned our ship and stolen our loot!" the Pirate crewmate 1 urged.

"Anyone who dares oppose us, will pay with their lives!" the Pirate crewmate 2 warned.

Zhao Yun and Pang Tong are hiding near the docks. Just like before, the plan is the same thing.

"We will burn their ship again and this time they won't be making another one for a long time I hope," Pang Tong sighed.

Zhao Yun is reading the scriptures of Lao Tzu. He has an interest in reading since Pang Tong became his teacher. Pang Tong is amaze of Zhao Yun's quick reading skills, but sometimes it's better his pupil study by the actual real thing and not just the books.

"Zhao Yun, I'm not suitable in front lines, now pay attention to the solution right in front of you. Come on, you have plenty of time reading that, now focus on the real thing. We got a job to do," Pang Tong said.

"Ok, ok, I'm almost finished with this part of the book. Besides, the pirates aren't a major threat to us. They're just spanning attention," Zhao Yun annoyed.

"That's why safety is important for the efficiency of our economy. Lets get these idiots out of the harbor so our lord can start transporting provisions to Wu Ling," Pang Tong ordered.

"Yes master," Zhao Yun gets up and scanned the scene.

The pirate leader and two crewmates walk towards the bar leaving some men guarding their ship and blocking every transportation from sailing out of the harbor. Why can't these ruffians leave the people and civil workers in peace or get a job?

"What did you see, my pupil?" Pang Tong stared at his student awaiting the report.

"The leader is heading inside the tavern with two of his crewmates. Their ship now has twice the security unlike the last time they show up. They now have a back up ship that's blocking the other side of the harbor. Looks like we're going to have to burn their ships again like you said, except we need to blunder their units getting them to set each other up," Zhao Yun analyzed.

"Of course, setting them up to attack each other is the alternate. A strategist can form a substitution when there are alternatives," Pang Tong lectured.

"Pulling the same tactic twice will cause low rate of success. That's why a blunder can make our fire attack increase at a higher rate and cause more damage to the opposes," Zhao Yun said.

"Right, now shall we proceed," Pang Tong smiled.

"Wait, this is a two man army. Don't we need to request troops from the lord?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Nah, that will rise suspicion from the pirates and they'll retreat before a battle emerge. We'll likely endanger the peasants also," Pang Tong shook his head.

"Alright, then we let the blunder tactic do the work of decreasing the pirates numbers and finish the job with a fire attack," Zhao Yun said.

"Remember the special skill I did against Cao Cao's army at Chang Ban? It's call chain reation, now this strategy we're forming is the tactical version of my chain reaction special skill. Kong Ming, Xu Shu, and I have different types based on our styles. You haven't send Zhuge Liang's yet, but I must tell you, it's the strongest, while Xu Shu's the weakest," Pang Tong said.

"So this is the tactical version we're doing. What version was the one from Chang Ban last year?" Zhao Yun asked.

"It's the Hidden Musou," Pang Tong replied. Zhao Yun is surprise this is the first time he saw the power of the Hidden Musou.

"Hidden Musou…" Zhao Yun whispered.

"There are 4 types of Musou: Regular Musou, True Musou, Musou Rage, and Hidden Musou. While Regular and True Musou are based physical, Musou Rage is based on mental. Zhuge Liang and I are the mental type and Xu Shu's the physical type," Pang Tong explained.

"Hmm, please continue master," Zhao Yun has an interest in understanding the true about his abilities. He knows his Musou and True Musou are easy to obtain by martial arts, but Musou Rage and Hidden Musou were of martial art legend.

"Musou Rage brings the person's mentality and emotions come in contact and the activation is progress. It can enchant all of your abilities twice the normal state. However, Musou Rage comes with a price. A premature activation can reveal that person's physical state won't recover till a few weeks. Doing the Musou Rage wisely can show quicker recovery rate on your physical state," Pang Tong said.

Zhao Yun is amaze by the explanation, but part of it concerns him about what kind of state he'll be in soon after awakening his Musou Rage.

"Alright, last is the Hidden Musou. It's almost possible to tap it, but Hidden Musou is…. is…" Pang Tong thought of a better way to comprehend it, but the four Musou type is almost non-existence to common martial artists.

"Is it from your own imagination, like creativity?" Zhao Yun assumed.

"Yes, that's it, Creativity! By remembering what I did with my Hidden Musou. I mixed up my special skill and True Musou together and form a new True Musou. Some Hidden Musous can also take effect in Musou Rage state. Zhao Yun, my Hidden Musou isn't called Chain Reaction, that's because the special skill is taking effect with the bombs combined inside my True Musou. It has a real name, Phoenix Typhoon," Pang Tong tapped his Vision Staff.

"Incredible, Master Pang. I see just how powerful you are," Zhao Yun gasped.

"Wait a minute, I may be powerful, but not as powerful as Cao Cao…" Pang Tong shuddered.

"But, you deflect his projectiles. I have seen it before," Zhao Yun said.

"I got lucky over there, if the battle between us prolonged, I will not live to be your teacher today," Pang Tong said.

"Cao Cao, is he really that fearsome," Zhao Yun though.

"We can talk more about Hidden Musou, right now, lets get the job done," Pang Tong said.

"Right," Zhao Yun nodded.

They precede the strategy to defeat the Pirates. Zhao Yun thinks about what Pang Tong has told him about the Hidden Musou and special skill. Two things of which are the main factors of his training.

At Chang Sha….

Han Xuan's army is preparing for war. Two figures, the old man and the masked man are dissuaded of their Lord's proposition. While the masked man just brag about how Han Xuan is such a coward, the older man is concern of Han Xuan's intentions.

"Zhao Fan has done nothing wrong and we're out to attack his city. What has become of Lord Han Xuan now that he's now Cao Cao's ally? I told him we should have joined the alliance against Cao Cao, but still refuse to listen," the older man said.

"He doesn't like Liu Bei so why bother telling him. Lets just leave his pitiful army and join Liu Bei," the masked man said.

"We can't just leave Han Xuan be and unleash chaos in the Nan territory, besides, Cao Cao had transported hundred thousands of troops here since the Battle of Chi Bi started," the old man protested.

"Huang Zhong, you old fart, why go all the trouble to care about such a bureaucrat, he's not a man of virtue and his ambitions are pathetic. He…sucks…" the masked man said. He's annoyed of the friendship between Huang Zhong and Han Xuan as if it's some kind of brother oath.

"Wei Yan, he's never like this before since we served Liu Biao!" Huang Zhong urged.

"Well old man, we're talking about right now. Right…now…period," Wei Yan coldly stated.

"I'm going to speak with the lord…" Huang Zhong sighed. He went into the castle and talk to his lordship.

"Fine, do as you wish General. I'm going to go get some volunteers for my own coup," Wei Yan snickered.

Those two may be against the war, but one wishes Han Xuan to live while the other does not. What is going to happen to Han Xuan's army?

At Ye…

The aftermath of Chi Bi didn't change the way people feel about Cao Cao until today, Cao Cao host a Bronze Peacock Festival. Cao Pi is suspicious of this sudden move, but his father beg him to show his new born child to the audience bringing along Zhen Ji too.

"Father, what is the point of the festival? We've just lost over a hundred thousand of good men at Chi Bi and now you want to settle our great defeat by hosting a festival," Cao Pi glared.

"I'm not doing this as an entertainment approach, but a charity. I'm willing to show the people of Han my forgiveness of the loss of those men last year," Cao Cao said.

"But, it's not like you to do such a thing," Cao Pi shrugged.

"Have I always let your mother perform charities during my war with Lu Bu? Well, now I will like to do it in person. Let the people show the real me from my warring counterpart," Cao Cao clear his throat as he walked by and meet Xun Yu.

"Prime Minster, I've heard about you making a festival. That's a good move for the stake of those who died at Chi Bi," Xun Yu bowed.

"Just wanted to hear what you have to say about my plan, Xun Yu. Will the people of the Han forgive me?" Cao Cao asked.

"They will forgive you as long as you don't start another war," Xun Yu stated.

"Another war…. hmmm," Cao Cao thought.

"But, on the contrary it will leave us open to hostilities. The Wu barbarians will seek to attack our weak southern borders with Liu Bei's pesky army collaborating," Cao Pi opposed.

"Pi, Sun Quan isn't going to work together with Liu Bei. After what happened at Chi Bi and Zhou Yu, he'll be busy threaten Jing. Lets observe the solution for now seeing those two will start beating the hell out of each other along with their own officers," Cao Cao said.

"Are you certain, Wu can defeat Liu Bei's forces?" Cao Pi asked.

"They have more troops," Cao Cao said in a biased way.

"But, what about Guan Yu? Do you doubt his abilities along with Zhang Fei? They're still a force to be reckon with and it will take more than 4 of our strongest officers to beat them where as Wu's officers are inferior to those two," Cao Pi took a seat as the three are at the lounge.

"We don't know that yet. However, is a large force still the advantageous result of winning a war? I don't give a damn about Zhuge Liang, since he'll realize why his diplomatic scheme caused the relations with Wu to decline," Cao Cao presumed.

"Causing both Liu Bei and Sun Quan to attack each other leaving us in a greater advantage to take out both enemies in one strategy may have higher chances for our future," Xun Yu said.

"And the Cao family shall soon unify the land bring oblivion to our foes," Cao Pi arrogantly said.

"Our future…." Cao Cao thought. He put his hand on his cheek thinking about what he's going to do.

At the dining room…

She has just finished assigning orders to her servants on preparations for the dinner party after the festival. Today is a very special day in contrast of her marriage and her newly born son Cao Rui. But, more importantly, this is the day she can reveal her people the goodwill in funding the families of the decreased soldiers at Chi Bi.

If only she was with Zhao Yun and the people of Ji will be astonish of them both as a….

"My lady," a servant girl showed up.

Zhen Ji's thoughts about Zhao Yun's decision to serve Liu Bei didn't fade since after her marriage with Cao Pi. She looks at her servant girl to hear out what is going on.

"Lord Cao Cao is about to host a announcement at the audience, Lord Cao Pi request you to attend," the servant girl said.

"I don't feel like joining it right now until the festival begins," Zhen Ji refused.

"The lord stated the announcement is important so you must attend intermediately or else…" the servant girl shuddered.

"All right, but I swear if he did anything to you, then I will hold responsible for it and relieve your punishment. Do not be afraid of my husband, because he's short tempered with my decisions," Zhen Ji said.

"Why, Lady Zhen, why marry such a husband and just run away from the fraction?" the servant girl asked.

"I can't escape my fate after what happened to the Yuan family, so my submission to the Cao family can save the lives of the people of Ji," Zhen Ji sighed.

Zhen Ji walked up to the hallway leading to the council. In there, Cao Cao is waiting at his throne next to Bian and Cao Pi is standing to the left of a line made up of Cao Cao's retainers and among them is Lady Guo who is standing next to Cao Pi.

"She's giving the ministers a hard time in waiting, my lord," Guo Wang whispered.

"She's just not the type for an endless discussion about war, but her presence is need so that my supporters can gain favor for her," Cao Pi whispered back.

"…" Lady Guo stared at her rival as she stood next to her husband on his right side and Guo Wang is on the left side.

Cao Cao clears his throat as he begins to make speech. His wife glances at him in contend with his words.

"Today, I've been thinking about where my next move will be, but with the festival coming up. There are possibilities of the people disarray with my warfare because I have not given approval to the Emperor and the countless deaths of the men at Chi Bi, but what does the Emperor know about war?" Cao Cao scanned at his officers waiting for any objectives.

None have an opinion on the Emperor's concern, as they let Cao Cao continue.

"He knows nothing about war and had begging me to get his so called 'Imperial Uncle' back into the capital which cost a lot of lives in my army!" Cao Cao subjected.

Cao Pi chuckled.

"And Liu Biao, he had not paid the taxes to liable his govern ship of Jing zhou. Why did Liu Zong surrender to me? So I can leave that penalty aside and spar Liu Zong and his mother their lives in my service," Cao Cao said.

Lady Cai is one of the people in the audience also staring at Zhen Ji. Ji had not forgotten the rude older woman.

"Now, for my announcement, Cao Ren is promoted to Governor of Jing. Even if Liu Qi is still alive, in my authority, Cao Ren is the one ruling the province. Oh, I forgot, lord Han Xuan is leading a campaign to subjugate the Nan territory, so Cao Ren will lead a sneak attack at Jiang Ling unless we force Liu Bei's stooges to leave their stronghold defenseless when worrying about expanding Southern Jing before Sun Quan makes his sudden move," Cao Cao announced.

Zhen Ji almost choke at hearing her lord's plans, this type of solution can lead to a horrifying result on the extermination of the Liu Bei army and Zhao Yun.

"But, what concerns me about all this is starting another war," Cao Cao sighed.

"The longer we wait, the more powerful Liu Bei and the Wu army will become," Cheng Yu said.

"Who will go on a espionage mission to Wu and spread rumors on Sun Quan about Han Xuan?" Cao Cao requested.

"Huh?" Cao Pi suddenly looks at his father confused.

No one volunteer Cao Cao's request, but Xun Yu spoke out.

"Prime Minister, you wish to have Sun Quan focus on attack Han Xuan?" Xun Yu questioned.

"If it helps to grow hostility on Liu Bei by forming an Anti- Han Xuan Coalition. When Liu Bei finds out, he'll utterly refuse increasing suspicion on Wu. With that, Sun Quan will annul the alliance and attack Liu Bei at the same time Cao Ren and Han Xuan will attack Liu Bei and put an end to his meddlesome once and for all," Cao Cao explained.

"Ahem," Guo Wang clear her throat, but this is a plot to raise difficulty on Zhen Ji's humiliation.

"Why me? Why does it have to be me to play the underdog of the women in Cao Cao's force?" Zhen Ji thought as she struggled.

"Does anyone wish to carry out the order to spread rumors?" Cao Cao scanned the council.

"I do not wish to give my lover's life a living hell, but Guo Wang is challenge me on the future of my husband's support," Zhen Ji gives herself up on staying neutral and begins to open her mouth.

"No, Mi, don't do it! My brother's servant is leading you to your demise so my brother will stop me from ever seeing you for a long time," Cao Zhi thought.

Zhang He has the same expression as Cao Zhi and also thought about Zhen Ji not taking up the task.

"That's a girl, Ji. Do it, so my lord won't have trouble getting more supporters into his side. You will be grateful to bring him the highest contribution and…your death," Guo Wang thought.

"I….." Zhen Ji's tone cut short when another person's voice raises.

"My lord!" a guardsman hurried to the audience.

"Ugh, damn it, what now?" Cao Cao rolleyed.

"Ma Teng occupy An Ding and is heading it's way to Chang An!" the guardsman reported.

"Why the hell do those Xi Liang yanks want to waste their time with me?!" Cao Cao furiously hits his fist on the handle.

"Perhaps, Lord Ma Teng is about to collaborate with Liu Bei knowing our defeat at Chi Bi," Jia Xu said.

"His army is no match for me and now he dares approach with such a stupid momentum? I have not loss my will to conquer all those who opposite my authority," Cao Cao stood up preparing to ruse his army, but Jia Xu stopped him.

"Lord Ma Teng is only attacking you because of that edict the Emperor once don, if you send an envoy to Ma Teng and bring him to meet the Emperor we can finish him off in the capital leaving his army in a state of anxiety," Jia Xu suggested.

"Hahaha, they'll be complaining about the delay and can spread separation of that weak force," Cao Cao agreed.

"But, Ma Teng's army is based mostly on heavy cavalry one of the fastest and most aggressive cavalry in the land," Xun You stated.

"My cavalry is greater!" Cao Cao bragged.

"Very well, I'll carry out the plot, my lord," Jia Xu bowed.

"Phew…that means the meeting is over, now I can safely do what I want by caring my people," Zhen Ji took a deep breath.

"Coward…." Guo Wang glared as Zhen Ji walked back to her quarters and prepares the festival.

"Vermin…" Zhen Ji thought as she pass by Guo Wang.

They're not going to be good friends for a long time as their rivalry begins. Meanwhile, at An Ding, the figure who rode the sliver horse is scanning the deserted field across Yong zhou. He had captured three bandits who plague the town with their vehement.

At An Ding….

"Please, we beg you to not kill us! We decided to work for you!" the bandit said.

"And will you cooperate with me?" the Silver horseman raise his left eyebrow.

"We will, my lord. Just spar us to your services! We will not harm the people of this town again!" the bandit begged.

"Very well, but I'll get my father's approve. In the meantime, you have been served by, I, Ma Chao of Xi Lang! May justice be your forgiveness from the depths of villainy," Ma Chao stated.

Next Chapter: The Passion of Xi Liang


	2. The Passion of Xi Liang

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k. Hidden Musou is just some creative idea for the 4th Musou type.

A/N: Hmm, I want to put Ma Yunlu in it for story's stake even if she's fiction on rot3k 11. There are more than two genres, the Humor element is kind of dark, but some of you won't get it. Oh well, enjoy the story for what it is.

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 2: The Passion of Xi Liang

* * *

At An Ding…

"Lord Ma Teng, why do you want to attack Cao Cao so soon?" Han Shui asked.

"While his massive force had been crippled at Chi Bi, there is no doubt his retainers will put that defeat in question as are the people of the Central Plains who paid their taxes to support the Southern Campaign," Ma Teng replied.

"But, we don't know if they will rebel," Han Shui said.

"They will, Han Shui. When my flag reveals the sign of revolution, the people of the Central Plains will see the army of justice arrive to bring down Cao Cao's regime at once," Ma Teng sat down his chair as the meeting council being held.

Ma Chao enters the audience with his cousin Ma Dai, his sister Ma Yunlu, and his wife Lady Yang. Without delay, they stand at the left side of the group. Pang De is at the right side with Han Shui and his nine riders.

"Well, this shall brief us a battle strategy before the war starts," Ma Dai chuckled.

"…." Ma Chao closed his eyes calming his spirit letting his anger aside till the battle comes.

"After all, we've been training ever since father returned with the imperial edict," Ma Yunlu said.

"That was 5 years ago, right?" Lady Yang assumed.

Ma Chao's sister nodded.

"Warriors of Liang, today we're going to war against Cao Cao. The battle of Chi Bi has left us our mark in restoring our glorious Empire from those who distress it with injustice," Ma Teng announced.

"….." Han Shui stare at the eldest son who is still having his eyes closed.

"My son will lead the frontlines with my best elite troops as we capture Chang An jointing with Liu Bei at Jing. If our success has reached the other region lords, Liu Zhang of Shu, Sun Quan of Wu, and Zhang Lu will have the their troops allied with us and form the newly Anti- Cao coalition," Ma Teng said.

Ma Chao's wife glance at her husband, but what concerns her is if he'll capitalize success. No one thought Cao Cao's forces are beatable until what happened at Chi Bi. Ma Teng's army is based all warriors, not a single civil officer or a Zhuge Liang wannabe. How will this force fare?

"My Lord, we have enough provisions stored at our supply depot. Last time, we failed to stop Li Jue due to the lack of them," Pang De said.

"Thankfully, that was the reason we occupy An Ding and we'll make quick pace at Chang An where a majority of grains and gold were supplied," Ma Teng grinned.

"But, Chang An is heavily fortified," Cheng Yi said.

"I know, we lack some siege weapons to break the walls of Chang An and our horsebowmen are not as powerful as Gongsun Zan's White Riders years ago," Liang Xing urged.

"Don't concern yourselves by our disadvantages, but the person guarding Chang An is none other than Zhong Yao. He's not a defense commander," Ma Teng scoffed.

"But, Zhong Yao is one of the people who assist the Emperor's escape from Li Jue, why not send a message to Zhong Yao to switch sides," Hou Xuan suggested.

"Yes, I have something in mind about that," Ma Teng rubbed his chin.

Ma Chao continues to be silent while listening to his father's speeches. His wife is still looking at him humbly.

At Jiang Ling…

"Well, that was fast. Those pirates will learn their lesson next time they terrorize the harbor again," Pang Tong smiled.

"I wonder if Gan Ning knew those guys when he once was a pirate himself?" Zhao Yun wondered.

"Wu have generals who were formerly pirates themselves, but they're surprisingly smarter than those troublemakers we run into," Pang Tong said.

Ma Su shows up, waiting for the two individuals to go inside the castle. He was ordered by Zhuge Liang to bring Pang Tong and Zhao Yun to the audience.

"Ah, Master Pang Tong, Master Zhuge Liang wants you to meet him at the audience and that also means you too Zhao Yun," Ma Su bowed.

"Sigh, this better not be a boring one like the last time. I mean these meetings always get so predictable at times. Don't tell me it's about that booze Han Xuan again, I don't care if he's troublesome, that's what we know from Liu Biao's officers," Pang Tong shook his head.

"Is Han Xuan really that bad of a person?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Not bad…. greedy," Pang Tong corrected.

Zhao Yun puts a puzzled look thinking about what could happen if Han Xuan became a powerful lord.

As they arrive in the court, Liu Bei is sitting his chair as his own retainers are standing each side. His ministers are in the right, while the officers are in the left. Zhao Yun stand next to Fu Tong on the left side while Pang Tong is at the right next to Ma Su.

"Pang Tong, are the pirates from Jiang Jin subdue," Liu Bei asked.

"Yes, my lord. The harbor is now clear for transportation to Wu Ling," Pang Tong answered.

"Excellent and Zhao Yun, you did well on cooperating with the strategist, I'll reward you a stipend of 500 gold every month," Liu Bei said.

"I'm not worthy of such a reward, my Lord. If it wasn't for Pang Tong's wisdom, my orders may have fail," Zhao Yun bowed acting modest to his lord's gratitude.

"Heh, little brother, I've put you in charge if it, that's why Pang Tong was ordered to guild you to that task," Liu Bei chuckled.

"…" Zhao Yun didn't say another word as he accepts the reward.

"Don't mind him, Lord Liu Bei. He is after all my pupil," Pang Tong said.

A small laugher was heard through out the audience. Zhao Yun is always shy of getting praised. And from the looks of it, everyone glad the worst has come to pass.

"But, little brother, true to be told, I'm still upset about my wife's death…" Liu Bei thought as he stares at his officer.

"Well, now shall we discuss the meeting," Zhuge Liang waved his fan.

"Han Xuan, right? So what is it about him again?" Pang Tong yawned.

"That dictator must be brought down to his knees in front of Master Zhuge Liang," Ma Su said.

"Ha, lets see if he can lead the van himself and prove it to his dear o' Zhuge Liang," Fu Tong whispered to Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun almost laughed at the mockery.

"He's as we know, he's leading a campaign to attack Zhao Fan, so what I'm going to do now is have an unit go to Zhao Fan's city and aid him in defense. I will assign two people to take up the task and it's been decided," Liu Bei stands up and scan the audience.

"First man is Pang Tong," Liu Bei announced.

"Very well, I'll meet Lord Zhao Fan," Pang Tong bowed.

"And the second man is…" before Liu Bei can reveal the second man, Ma Su's hideous smirk shows high confident that he can handle such a task as defending an important position.

"Zhao Yun," Liu Bei finished.

"Wha…." Ma Su whined.

"My lord, I must decline, there are plenty of other guys like Fu Tong, Mi Fang, Liu Pan and I want to continue my studies," Zhao Yun said.

"Hey, you're the best man for the task, because almost none of us stand a chance against Han Xuan's men," Fu Tong said.

"Besides, one of Han Xuan's men is General Huang Zhong," Liu Pan revealed.

"Huang Zhong…wait, you mean the Huang Zhong who is Liu Biao's best archer?" Zhao Yun blinked.

"That's right, judging by your physical appearance, you may be a match for him and also there's Wei Yan, he's a berserk and a Shanyue native," Liu Pan added.

"Hmph, those men are barbaric, and my strategies can take down such men, so why waste such an hotshot like Zhao Yun," Ma Su thought as he scoffed.

Zhuge Liang felt guilty of not letting Ma Su join the task, but he has great plans for Ma Su later on.

"Alright, I'll do it," Zhao Yun bowed.

"Zhao Yun, this is part of your studies. Since we'll be staying the night at Gui Yang," Pang Tong said.

Zhao Yun nodded and the meeting is over. But, criticism arises after the council. Zhuge Liang told Liu Bei before the meeting about Ma Su's abilities.

"My lord, you should add Ma Su into the assignment. He can act as a back up just in case things have turn unexpected," Zhuge Liang suggested.

"Sigh, why can such an amateur go up against more experienced officers? He may be smart, but there are those who are wise end up becoming foolish," Liu Bei stated.

"That's why we choose Pang Tong to lead the task force, if Ma Su make a mistake, then Pang Tong can fix it. Mark my words, my lord, with Pang Tong, Ma Su can succeed," Zhuge Liang predicted.

"Why are you so certain with that young man?" Liu Bei sat down his chair thinking it over as he awaits his secretary's answer.

"Because, Ma Su is just one of the young talents in our force who will lead the next generation of heroes," Zhuge Liang praised.

"I'm not interest in new talents right now. Our greatest advisory has the largest number of well-known talent and I want that, understand? So, until there's an acceptable task I can give Ma Su, he shall remain here inspecting the markets," Liu Bei said.

"Very well then, my lord. I shall be at Jiang Xia to visit Liu Qi on the news of our plans," Zhuge Liang bowed.

Outside the city…

"We're still the perfect team in the force, so lets do our best," Pang Tong said.

"There's just one more thing. Why did the lord pick me? I know I'm very capable of this job, but…something just not right. We now have a sufficient number of officers so choosing me isn't necessary," Zhao Yun said.

"The point here is that we don't know how strong Huang Zhong and Wei Yan are, so when Liu Bei send Guan Yu to march east to Chang Sha, he decide you will march to Gui Yang in case either of those two are attacking or defending," Pang Tong analyzed.

"What about Zhao Fan's officers?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms.

"Err…they're not that tough…you'll see when we get there," Pang Tong shrugged.

"Ok…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"Oh, one more thing, beware of 'that woman'," Pang Tong glared.

"Tha…that what?!" Zhao Yun gives a priceless expression. What troubles are waiting from 'that woman'?

At Chang Sha….

"Huang Zhong, why aren't you preparing the army for our march?" Han Xuan asked.

"My lord, this isn't necessary. We should just join in Liu Bei's army besides Lord Liu Qi is safe with him," Huang Zhong urged.

"Why join such a guy who couldn't possibly be on par with Cao Cao? Besides if we help Cao Cao take all of South Jing, he'll reward us with the highest title and with the war being a moments away for peace," Han Xuan stated.

"But, my lord, Cao Cao is not a man to be trusted with the safety of our imperial highness," Huang Zhong said.

"If you don't trust him, then that is significant as treason to the empire," Han Xuan warned.

"What is it going to be general?" Han Hao stood next to the prefect.

"Alright, I'll cooperate, but when this is over, I will announce my resignation," Huang Zhong stated.

The veteran general left the court and prepare for war. Han Xuan scoff at the threat of resigning, knowing Huang Zhong way back when he fought Sun Jian, the very sin inside the old general remains to haunt him for ages.

Back in An Ding….

It's already nighttime after the preparations were made. Ma Chao wanted to watch the stars before he gets some sleep for tomorrows campaign.

"Everything in my life has been fruitful till this very night, the stars reveal the Ma family's fate. Shall we succeed or will this be the sign of our very end? If so, then my wife must leave this land and care my children till they grow up," Ma Chao thought.

"Mengqi…" Lady Yang voice came behind the half-qiang warrior.

"Hmm, is something troubling you, my love," Ma Chao asked.

"It's about us," his wife answered.

"What about us? We've been together since my name spread across Guan Zhong. I promise you nothing is going to happen to us, now I will like to ask you to stay behind until I return," Ma Chao went close to his wife caring her into his arms.

"No, I want to stay by your side in the very end," Lady Yang shook her head.

"If that's what you wanted, then I swear I'll protect you and our children from the worst," Ma Chao vowed.

"Promise?" she glances at her husband and he nodded.

"So, what is my father doing right now? More lecturing about justice?" Ma Chao grinned.

"No, but that may be you doing all that justice talk in your mind dear," his wife chuckled.

At Ma Teng's main camp...

"My lord, a message from the Emperor has arrive," a soldier reported.

His men all exchange looks of shocks. This raise some suspicion about the message, but Ma Teng reads it anyway.

"This is kind of irrational coming from the imperial highness, but I'll read it," Ma Teng said.

Everyone awaits the meaning of the message until Ma Teng grunted. Something tells him this message is mean to be some kind of scheme. After finish reading, he leaves the tent and went to his sleeping quarters.

"Well, what is it about?" Han Shui asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow, Brother Han," Ma Teng told.

At Ye…

It's the final hours of the festival as groups of two are having an archery contest. One group was lead by Zhang Liao and the other group by Xiahou Yuan.

"Hahaha, that's my 50th bull eye and we win!" Xiahou Yuan triumphed. The people watching are clapping their hands awed by Team Xiahou Yuan.

Zhang Liao glared at Yu Jin, this is the 2nd time they both dislike each other as he blame the lazy veteran general for his lousy shooting.

"What are you looking at? We all did our best, 'captain'," Yu Jin ridiculed.

"…" Zhang Liao left to the castle, he's tired of Yu Jin's annoyance leaving Xu Huang, Zhang He, Yue Jin, and Li Dian worried.

"Sore loser isn't he," Yu Jin scoffed.

"Shut up…" Yue Jin sighed. The whole Team Zhang Liao exchange looks at their weakest team member.

"Hey, don't worry. We can try another game next time. Just keep training and Xiahou Yuan's bowmanship will test your accuracy," Xiahou Yuan grinned.

"Thank you very much for the ancient words of advice, captain obvious," Li Dian shook his head.

"Everybody is doing a fantastic job, even Yu Jin," Cao Ren said.

"Care to elaborate, cousin?" Cao Hong shrugged.

"All you are complaining, why not replace me and get someone like Niu Jin," Yu Jin rolleyed.

"Or Guan Yu," Cao Zhang said.

"Guan Yu is with Liu Bei, but of course, bringing him in Team Zhang Liao can be the greatest thing our festival can represent," Cao Pi said.

"Come to think of it, where is Dun?" Xiahou Yuan asked.

"He just returned home after having a conversation with Cao Cao," Xu Huang replied.

On the other side of the banquet, the ministers are talking about the contest. Jia Xu has been staring at Sima Yi's table with his friend Hao Zhao.

"Something troubling you," Cheng Yu asked.

"Him…."Jia Xu shovel his head to the direction Sima Yi is at.

"Oh…Sima Lang's brother. Well, I can tell the Sima brothers really are extrodinary," Cheng Yu nodded.

"….." Jia Xu feeling an eerie chill in his spine. That man will be a bad omen in the future.

"Don't worry about it, you're twice as cunning as him," Cheng Yu pats his friend's back.

"If only Lord Cao Cao had send me into more battles besides Gua Jia, I can't just keep tutoring his son Cao Chong," Jia Xu sighed.

"But, thanks to you, Cao Chong is becoming a remarkable child, not even the other sons of Cao Cao can match his wit," Cheng Yu cheered him up.

"He's still young, but remarkable of course," Jia Xu grinned.

"Ah, lords Jia and Cheng, what a great night it turns out here!" Xun Yu laughed.

"I like the daytime best because of the sun, the moon is meddlesome," Cheng Yu put a sweat drop on his head.

"I like the moon…" Jia Xu thought.

Sima Yi just can't stand those three stooges of Cao Cao's. Look at them, Chi Bi intellectual failures.

"Chi Bi has been the worst thing I ever learn. Failed knowledge of terrain, incredible arrogance of the Cao family, and the lack of logic in that battle, yet they're ranked way higher than me," Sima Yi complained.

"Master, when the time comes, we'll show them how it's done," Hao Zhao stated.

Sima Yi nodded. He took another slip of wine chuckling.

Zhen Ji finished cleaning up the table with the maids, while Lady Guo watches her finishing her wine. Cao Pi walks to his wife and kissed her while she's still finish the cleaning up.

"I'll be at Xu Chang leaving the governing affairs here to you," Cao Pi said.

"…." Zhen Ji isn't paying attention. Then Cao Pi went to see his child being carried by his mother and kissed him too.

"He's adorable Zihuan," his mother said.

"Just like me," Cao Pi smirked. He then turns to see his servant Guo Wang drinking the last slip as he walks pass by her and whispered, "I'll be at my carriage in an hour, have to talk to father first, then we'll have some fun tonight."

Lady Guo giggled while she stares at her rival. Cao Pi then left the banquet and went inside the castle.

"I know Pi will be spending his nights with her and she's still showing her face at me like some kind of jealous wretch," Zhen Ji thought as she passes by her like before, except this time, Guo Wang is grinning.

"You should quit playing regular mom, and prove yourself in front of me at the council," Lady Guo said.

"I'm not interest in that kind of competitive stuff. But, you can do whatever the hell you want with my husband as long as you stay away from my son," Zhen Ji warned.

"Right, but remember this, Lady Zhen. I'm the King of Women," Lady Guo stated.

"More like Queen of annoyance, gosh, what does she have against me?! My marriage?! I don't even want to get married at all since my rendezvous with the Yuans you imbecile!" Zhen Ji thought angrily.

"By the way, was it good last time with him?" Lady Guo smirked as she asked.

"…So-so, is there anything else ludicrous you want to know about me and Pi?" Zhen Ji didn't look back at her before she leaves.

"Nothing else, particularly," Guo Wang sighed.

"Yeah right…" Zhen Ji thought. Before she enters the castle, she looks up the moon thinking about her lover again. Is he seeing the same moon?

At the Chang Jiang south of Jiang Ling…

Zhao Yun took a ship to cross the river with Pang Tong on their way to Gui Yang. He viewed the very same moon that Zhen Ji is seeing.

"So, everything going well with you and your child, Ji," Zhao Yun thought.

Next Chapter: Defense of Chang Sha


	3. Defense of Chang Sha

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROTK.

A/N: If you play the Rot3k online mmrpg True Story Online, you'll know what Zhao Yun's family home looks like and his mom.

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 3: Defense of Chang Sha

* * *

At Chang Sha….

On the next day, Huang Zhong gathers his troops lining up in rank formation. Wei Yan who already plotting to revolt, decide to help Huang Zhong's battle. The troop type is a bunch of heavy archers carrying crossbows and only the general himself is equipped with a standard bow, the very special kind of bow that is entirely made by him.

"Wei Yan, you don't have to join my battle. Just leave the city and join Liu Bei. I have a debt I must pay for all the sins I have committed in my past," Huang Zhong said.

"I'm bored old man, so my presence will remain here by your side. Besides, you've taught me a lot at Liu Biao's," Wei Yan grinned.

"Just don't get all the men panicked with your threaten attitude, alright" Huang Zhong sighed.

"O…kay…" Wei Yan nodded.

"Men of Han Xuan's, today we're going to war. With Lord Zhao Fan's troops stationed at Gui Yang, our forces will march down there and attack his defenseless city. Two of his officers are no match for the might of Wei Yan and my bow of wisdom," Huang Zhong announced.

"Hahaha…Bao Long and Chen Ying…." Wei Yan chuckled.

"I'm still against this war cause Zhao Fan has done nothing against the Lord and now he's requesting Liu Bei's assistance. We must first await the enemy forces coming at our base, then we shall march to Gui Yang," Huang Zhong said.

"Fight…defend…kill…" Wei Yan's tone spoke coldly.

Suddenly, the scout arrives to bring the news on the enemy's movements. He gets off his horse and runs to Huang Zhong.

"Enemy forces! They're arriving at the field with troops mostly spearmen," the scout reported.

"Are the numbers large or small?" Huang Zhong asked.

"Smaller than how many Zhao Fan could send, but three horsemen and one of them is riding the Red Hare," the scout revealed.

"Red Hare? I thought Lu Bu was dead. Could be someone else riding his horse in this century," Huang Zhong thought.

"General, the order," Wei Yan said.

"To the field, boys!" Huang Zhong ordered.

The opposite side of the battlefield…

"Father, we're approaching to the city. Shall I sent the envoy to Han Xuan to warn him first?" Guan Ping requested.

"No, we'll damage his pride first by fighting the incoming troops. Annex is not easy unless his force isn't strong enough to resist my brother's will to join us," Guan Yu said.

"Are his generals that good enough to stand a chance?" Liu Feng questioned.

"Only general I'm interest in is Huang Zhong. I want to make amends for him to join us," Guan Yu rubbed his beard as he orders his troops to resume the march to the city gates.

"We come all this way to make peace with a warmonger…" Liu Feng shrugged.

Meanwhile, Huang Zhong's side…

"Wei Yan, I'll be at the center of the battlefield to greet the enemy commander. Order the archers to carry out the fire volley command when I attack. I like to challenge the Red Hare rider. The tactic will drawn his spearmen in confusion," Huang Zhong ordered.

"Will…do..." Wei Yan bowed as Huang Zhong mounts his horse across the battlefield riding into the center.

"Father, an enemy officer is heading towards us," Guan Ping alerted.

"I shall meet this man. Wait here till I get back," Guan Yu said.

Between Gui Yang and Wu Ling…

They crossed the Chang Jiang last night and set their march to the treacherous valley of Nan territory. Zhao Yun and Pang Tong rode their horses together with no troops. It's basically a two-man cell. Their troops will be from Zhao Fan when they arrive.

"Pang Tong, who is the woman you're talking about?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Lady Fan, she's beautiful, but I've heard she can be quite a nuisance. I don't want to give out details. Are you still thinking about Lady Zhen?" Pang Tong wondered as he scans around the valley.

"Well…yeah, only worry if she is safe," Zhao Yun said.

"Married to Cao Pi…her safety will soon become a challenge," Pang Tong nodded.

"Master, judging by our lord's motivation, do you think we're…evil?" Zhao Yun asked.

"What!? Of course, not! Is that how you felt about Wu when they saw their leader Zhou Yu unconscious?" Pang Tong blinked.

"My friend Taishi Ci had also fallen due to a fever and now he's gone…" Zhao Yun face turned sad.

"I know, he fought for what he believes is worth the sacrifice," Pang Tong said.

"But, what about Lord Zhou Yu?" Zhao Yun stopped his tracks waiting for Pang Tong to answer the fate of the Pride of Chang Jiang.

"Lord Zhou Yu's time is short, but depends on what he's going to do on the last days of his lifespan. But, you must know, if Wu cooperates with Cao Cao, then the Han is finished," Pang Tong resumes the trail to Gui Yang leaving Zhao Yun to continue thinking about this conscience.

"Is it right not to give Jiang Ling to Wu?" Zhao Yun thought. He catches up with his teacher to continue on the faithful journey.

Meanwhile at Wu…

"They have no right! No right to rob our victory at Chi Bi like that!" Sun Quan shouted.

"….." Lu Su shook his head.

"And to think Liu Qi of all people being leader of the alliance; why wasn't I not told of that!? An alliance with our long time foe's son!" Sun Quan said.

"Brother, our long time hatred for Liu Biao is over. He's dead and so was Huang Zu, why can't you just get over it," Shang Xiang begged.

"Jing, our late father and brother had tried to conquer Jing in order to fulfill our dreams," Sun Quan rubbed his head in stress.

"My lord, I brought news from Jing. Han Xuan is declaring war on Zhao Fan and the other Southern Jing lords," Bu Zhi reported.

"That's coming from Chang Sha. The city our father's road to conquest started!" Sun Quan grunted.

"If we attack now then surely the rest of the Nan territory shall be ours," Zhang Zhao said.

The audience all murmurs in agreement. Sun Quan is thinking about what he's going to do to prepare the Han Xuan campaign. Shang Xiang is getting distress from all the criticism surrounding her. She don't see the Liu Bei Army as bad people, including Zhao Yun whom she promised to have him teach her his fighting style.

Back to Zhao Yun…

They're a couple of miles to Gui Yang as they travel through the rich plains. Zhao Yun is reading his first poem he wrote since being a student to Pang Tong.

"Master Pang Tong, what do you think of my first poem?" Zhao Yun showed the poem to the masked strategist.

"Hmmm…" Pang Tong read the whole paper. The poem describes a man and a woman living in two places in one main region. Both of them are inspire as the source to the region's life filling need.

"Zhao Yun, tell me about your former home," Pang Tong said.

At Ji province…

Zhen Ji decide to visit Zhao Yun's mother at Chang Shan. Spending those days with her, they often talk about Zhao Yun's childhood and the history of the Zhao clan, which always intrigue her.

"Sigh, an ancient city closes to Mt. Heng and my home across the river…" Zhen Ji thought.

She can visit her hometown and see her family, but thoughts running inside her head made her ashamed of how her life turns out with her family nowadays. But, with Zhao Yun's mother, her mind is at peace. There was once an ancient tale of her ancestors married off to the noble Zhao clan in the days of King Zhao Wuling of Zhao.

She knocks on the door of Zhao Yun's family home. It's kind of odd that such a home is close to the mountains while the town is a few miles away from the house. It must be sad that the Zhao Yun's family suffers incarceration, due to the proscription the year before he was born, there was a failed attempt at removing the eunuchs and rumors said that his father is one of the followers of that incident.

"Who is it?" Zhao Yun's mother appears in front of Zhen Ji as she welcomed her with sincerity.

"It's me, mother," Zhen Ji bowed.

"You still call me mother, yet you never married my son, Lady Zhen," Zhao Yun's mother smiled.

"It is honorable of me as a friend of your son to call you mother. Besides I love your son more than my husband honest," Zhen Ji said.

"Come inside, Zhen Ji," she welcomed. Everything felt like yesterday in the house of Zhao.

Back to the war at Jing…

Guan Yu met Huang Zhong at the center of the battlefield as the two spoke each other's names. Guan Yu judge his opponent to be just a plain old man who is your typical archer. Getting the enemy to underestimate you is the first thing Huang Zhong will do to win this battle.

"Lord Huang Zhong, we wish you to join my brother and convince Han Xuan to surrender Chang Sha to us," Guan Yu said.

"I'm grieve to inform you that my Lord refuse to join your oath brother because he is now on Cao Cao's side and I vow to remain in Han Xuan's side till the day my body is devoured in this battlefield," Huang Zhong said. He gets to finally see Guan Yu in person, as the sight is extremely extraordinary beyond at average guy just like Lu Bu.

"Old man, I didn't come here to fight nor put the people of Chang Sha in danger with my unit. Do you really think you're cap table of facing me?" Guan Yu put a serious look in front of the veteran general.

"I've heard a lot of things about you from critics and how you defeated Yan Liang. I will have to believe it myself by challenging you into a duel," Huang Zhong unsheathed his Sage Sword.

Guan Yu is surprise of the old man's confidence whether he's incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. What ever happens to him, Guan Yu won't blame himself when he tells Liu Bei about how the disillusioned old fool fought the God of War in a death wish.

"I'll be back in a moment…" Guan Yu excused himself from the meeting. He hides his laughter till he reaches his unit.

"Ha! You felt for it boy…" Huang Zhong thought. He turns his horse around and makes a nod signal at Wei Yan to prepare the first attack.

Once Guan Yu returns to his unit, Guan Ping ask of what happened during the conversation.

"Hahaha, I've never seen an old man with that much bravery in front of me! He's really that enthusiast to sign his death warrant by challenging me in a duel! HAHAHA!" Guan Yu laughed.

"General Huang Zhong really is Liu Biao's strongest officer from what Liu Qi told us," Liu Feng shrugged.

"We'll see…besides I detest fighting the elderly," Guan Yu rubbed his beard. What he did not realize is that Huang Zhong trying to provoke Guan Yu's unit leaving them open to a fire volley.

"General! Incoming, fire volley above us! The enemy is attacking us!" the soldier reported.

"Damn it. So he chooses to fight, then perhaps my halberd shall persuade him to join us. Lets see what is old man is capable of," Guan Yu thought.

Guan Yu's troops shield themselves from the fire volley, but because of the fires spreading out the field, a few troops suffer burns from within the ashes.

"Hahaha, shouldn't have leave yourselves off guard young ones," Huang Zhong smirked.

At An Ding….

Another council is held from Ma Teng's army, today is the day he'll be leaving to the capital by the Emperor's orders. However, due the suspicion of the decree, he decides to hold an audience letting his entire army knows about it.

"Father, I suggest you don't attend the Emperor at the capital," Ma Chao said.

"I've been thinking about this the entire morning until you all arrive at this meeting," Ma Teng nodded.

"Well, what are we going to do now? Disobeying the Emperor's command is treason; Cao Cao also controls the imperial court," Ma Dai shrugged.

Everyone thinks long and hard on the solution to the decree. When Han Shui read the decree, he whispered something about his past conflicts with the imperial court during his rebellion.

"Is there something you have to say about it, Han Shui?" Cheng Yi questioned the leader of the Nine Riders.

"I knew something like this since He Jin and the Ten Eunuchs used to carry out these kinds of decrees," Han Shui rubbed his chin.

Of course, this is the work of a tyrant luring the liege to an assassination. Everyone knows it and it comes with a heavy price. If Ma Teng takes the bait, his entire army will crumble and none of the other region lords can band themselves together in order to fight Cao Cao. But, what concerns him more is Ma Chao's succession. Can his officers remain loyal to his son after he's gone?

"Taking Chang An will cause the effect to run a coalition, but I am the only remaining loyalist of Emperor Xian and Cao Cao knew about the jade belt plot. Could Ma Chao possibly carry out the plan wisely when I'm gone. I know my time is up and so are Xie and Tie. They have no heir nor a wife, and only Mengqi does," Ma Teng thought.

"My Lord, why don't you send Ma Chao and myself with you to the capital," Pang De suggested.

"No…you and Ma Chao are in charge of remaining here. That also leaves Han Shui and his nine riders just in case you all continue to drill the troops until the time comes when we shall attack Chang An," Ma Teng said.

"But…" Ma Chao gaze at his father's decision. Somehow, this is a very bad idea, but what he doesn't know is Ma Teng's intentions.

"No, buts…I will go the capital along with Xie and Tie. They will be in charge if guarding me," Ma Teng's two sons bowed as they stood next to him. Now that leaves one more person in order to carry out his counter scheme plan. If it does not work, then his entire force is completely destroyed or annex by Cao Cao.

"So, it's just the three of you, but can't you request more people to guard you like the troops?" Ma Dai asked.

"No, you're coming along with me, Ma Dai. I have something important I wanted you to do when we get into the capital," Ma Teng replied.

"Yes sir," Ma Dai bowed.

"But, you must have me go, father!" Ma Chao argued.

"No! I don't want to you go there and just try an attempt to kill Cao Cao in front of many of his retainers," Ma Teng again declined his oldest son's request.

"His retainers are a bunch of brainwashing idiots believing what kinds of crap he's spewing on his so called "legitimate authority"!" Ma Chao boomed.

"And that's what you think, my son? Now, I know those men who joined Cao Cao just for personal gain or to surveillance the Emperor's protection. However, if we kill Cao Cao prematurely, what will the retainers' see in us and our force? How will Lords Liu Zhang, Zhang Lu, Sun Quan, even Gongsun Kang, Liu Bei associated with Liu Qi reacts?" Ma Teng stare at his son wanting to see the point of his decision.

"…." Ma Chao looked down the ground sadden by his father's perception.

"The meeting is dismissed. Make sure the army fully prepare for the worst when I'm gone. Ma Chao, don't make any rush decision until the right moment you act. Everyone is to relay on my son's commandership, that is all," Ma Teng said.

"So, he choose his son to lead after him while he'll lure himself into Cao Cao's plot," Han Shui thought.

Once Ma Teng prepares to mount his horse to Xu Chang with his sons and nephew, Ma Yunlu rush to stop her father before he leaves her behind.

"Father, wait!" Ma Yunlu called.

"Yunlu, what's wrong?" Ma Teng look worried upon seeing his daughter.

"I know something bad is going to happen that's why I want to go with you too," Ma Yunlu begged.

"If you go with me, you'll end up being a concubine. I can't allow that to happen, so I want you to stay with your brother and help him make good decisions," Ma Teng warned.

"…" Ma Yunlu shook her head in sadness.

"Even if you become his concubine or one of his sons, our clan will never survive. You are my only daughter and is special to the pride of Xi Liang," Ma Teng said.

"Father…" Ma Yunlu sighed.

"Someday, a man of extraordinary will come to your side and warmth your heart with ease. I hope that man will be your husband," Ma Teng finished as he kicked his horse riding out the field with his sons.

"Cheer up, Yunlu. It's a good thing you didn't come along. Anyway, I better hurry," Ma Dai said. He soon joined with his relatives riding faster than her father does.

"I hope you're right…" Ma Yunlu thought. She didn't feel like being exist in this chaotic world the first place, but because of her father, she is here to stay as a princess among horsemen.

Back in the battle of Chang Sha…

Guan Yu's troops suffer confusion as they spread out while Guan Yu tries to settle his unit down from the ruse. He turns to see Huang Zhong watching his army in that state.

"Guan Yu, if you're so godly as you claim yourself, then why don't we settle this in a duel! My archery unit is one of the best and your infantry has little time to strike back," Huang Zhong taunted.

"Old man, I hope you brought your coffin. I accept," Guan Yu charged at his opponent hoping for a one hit kill like he always did against weaker opponents.

Both of their weapons clash as the two struggle to get the advantage. Wei Yan is delighted to watch his master duel against the tall warrior. But, when he looks at two officers who are also seeing Guan Yu and Huang Zhong face off, there is an interest in seeing the potential in those guys. He mounts on his horse leaving the archer unit to remain their positions guarding the gate. None of the troops have clashed and only the fate of the battle lies in the duels.

"Incredible for a guy at that age who can overcome Uncle," Liu Feng awed.

"It's no surprise, Feng. I've rarely heard of some strong warriors that are over 60 at the warring states era," Guan Ping said.

"Can he keep it up? I mean, what if Zhang Fei fought him?" Liu Feng shuddered.

Each attack gets parried every time the two warriors strike. Guan Yu can not believe this guy can last more than 3 minutes since it's been a while he fought someone seriously strong compare to his rivals Ji Ling, Yan Liang, Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, and Xu Huang.

"You ….two…" Wei Yan shows up on his horse in front of Guan Ping and Liu Feng.

"So, you're one of Han Xuan's officers too, state your name," Guan Ping said.

"I'm Wei Yan, shanyue native from Yi Yang!" Wei Yan announced.

"I can tell he's a barbaric type. Do you think we have a chance to beat this officer?" Liu Feng looked at his sworn brother in concern.

Guan Ping gets off his horse and ready his Flying dragon blade. Liu Feng takes a deep breath since Guan Ping is always looking to see if he'll ever equal with his father in duels.

"I'll fight you if that's what you wish, but don't go easy on me because of my age," Guan Ping warned.

"The other guy…he…must…fight…too," Wei Yan pointed at Liu Feng.

"Oh no…he's really is that strong," Liu Feng gets off his horse and aid his companion in the fight.

Wei Yan gets off his horse and walk back and forth slowly staring at his two opponents and then turns to see Huang Zhong and Guan Yu still exchanging strikes at each other.

"The old man, he's stronger than me that's why he fights the red faced man. But, I…am…deadlier. That's why I will fight…you both…" Wei Yan smirked as he turns face to face with the two young officers.

"I'm too young to die…" Liu Feng shrugged.

Guan Ping on the other hand didn't sweat or show any fear in the opponent's personality. Good thing, Liu Feng is here for some much need balancing until Guan Ping can think of a way to beat Wei Yan.

"Why the mask, Wei Yan? Is there something wrong with your face?" Guan Ping asked.

"You don't want to know that yet. Now…fight…me," Wei Yan said.

Guan Ping charge at Wei Yan making the first attack where the barbarian dodge the strike then sidestepped the other side to evade another swing. The kid is impressive judging by the weight of the sword he wields.

"Heh…strong…" Wei Yan thought.

The troops on either side cheered and jeered the duelers. As the two anticipated duels continue in Chang Sha.

Back in Zhao family home…

"So, what brings you here, Ji," Zhao Yun's mother sat down the chair. The table is serving with tea as the two women drink together.

"Obviously about your son, mother. He told me earlier to take care of you," Zhen Ji answered.

"I see. So how is my son?" Zhao Yun's mother asked.

"He's serving Liu Bei right now…." Zhen Ji faced down the table not looking at Zhao Yu's mother's expression.

"Hmm, those rumors about my son saving Liu Bei's son are true. Yun is trying to make an example out of his clan's bloodline," Zhao Yun's mother smiled.

"Bloodline?" Zhen Ji whispered.

"Originally, he went to serve Yuan Shao because his father had once joined a rebellion to fight against the Ten Eunuchs, but failed and it cause so much hardships for me to raise my fatherless son who was born after the incident in 168. Yuan Shao was leader of the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition which is another reason," Zhao Yun's mother explained.

"But, then he defect Yuan Shao and joined Gongsun Zan. What does that have to do with his bloodline?" Zhen Ji gazed at Zhao Yun's mother hoping all this will make some sense on Zhao Yun's lonely journey.

"Do you really want to know the whole story about his defection and why he switched sides with Gongsun Zan? I hope you're ready Lady Zhen, because I will tell you the whole story about the Zhao family legacy," Zhao Yun's mother calmly closes her eyes waiting for her guest to accept this knowledge.

"Yes, please. His life concerns me greatly because I have to know why," Zhen Ji begged.

"Sigh…without his older brother, this clan will perish. No other person with the Zhao name is relate with my youngest son and his true ancestors," Zhao Yun's mother thought as she open her eyes and gaze at her so called "goddaughter"

Next Chapter: Legacy of Zhao


	4. Legacy of Zhao

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k.

A/N: Sigh, what is really wrong with chapter 3? I thought Wei Yan would be better portrayed on both prospects and is there anyone who doesn't like the idea of where the story is going?

Zhen Ji: It's terrible, the hit count on chapter 3 the lowest. I swear the fool who ignored the best part of that chapter will be giving the death melody!

Zhao Yun: No, you're not thinking of using "that" hidden musou?!

Zhen Ji did her Dynasty Warriors mahjong amused laugh.

SilentNinja: I blame my chapters for not being coherent enough. I mean, look at the obvious plot hole in Chapter 3.

Zhao Yun: My mother…

Zhen Ji: It's better we call her Zhao Yun's mother. But, historians are such bastards so her surname wasn't recorded. Not even Zhao Yun's older brother…

SilentNinja: Hopefully this chapter doesn't fail. Why can't add more than 2 genres!!

Zhao Yun: I wish there was a Shu history book, since my bios are incomplete and I'm not Liu Bei's bodyguard and I never betrayed Gongsun Zan nor bribed by Xuande to join him.

Zhen Ji covered Zhao Yun's mouth: Calm down my little dragon. That's why we have fanfiction.

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fire

Chapter 4: Legacy of Zhao

* * *

At Zhao Yun's family home…

Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun's mother have been staring at each other for minutes until finally Zhao Yun's mother begin telling the story of Zhao Yun defection to Gongsun Zan. She swallowed hard knowing Zhen Ji was once a part of the Yuan faction.

"Before Han Fu had remove himself from his position as governor of Ji zhou, my son learned of Yuan Shao's hidden motives in expanding his military force by planning to bring the other lords of Nei Bei to serve him. However, he has no intention of keeping other lords positions as prefects and only his own vessals shall replace them," Zhao Yun's mother said.

"That sounds exactly like what the other members of the coalition had in mind," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Nevertheless, his lack of dignity as leader of the coalition brought disaster to the imperial legislation. Those who didn't join the coalition had remained quiet on the solution. My son joined Yuan Shao just to investigate whether Yuan Shao had intentions to remain loyal to the young emperor or not despite his influence," Zhao Yun's mother sip another drink of tea while Zhen Ji continues listening.

"Good thing, Sun Jian never give the imperial seal to Yuan Shao. Since it's obvious that my son found out that noble faker's true colors. Did you know about the Battle of Jie Qiao Lady Zhen?" Zhao Yun's mother asked.

"Of course, it was all over Ji zhou, but my mother's scolding me from seeing and learning such things that aren't appropriate of a woman still irritates me," Zhen Ji resumes her tea drinking.

"My son witness the whole events leading to it, but he also witness Gongsun Yue's. From here on, almost none of the lords have any intention to stop the corruption spreading in our fallen dynasty. Zilong's fate hands in balance has there is hardly any lord that walks in the path of loyalty. He joined Gongsun Zan representing the Zhao family's inheritance of bow using cavalry, however, the cruel fate awaits him, Gongsun Zan's officers do not trust my son and he hardly contributes enough to make himself a leader to fight against Yuan Shao…." Zhao Yun's mother sighed.

"If only I had been acquainted with him in childhood…" Zhen Ji thought.

The deadly duel at Chang Sha….

Guan Yu and Huang Zhong show tremendous combat properties during their fight. It wowed the soldiers on both sides as the fight continuously go on. Wei Yan on the other hand is toying with Guan Ping.

"He's still dodging my attacks and didn't even strike me back with that strange halberd," Guan Ping thought.

"Tired kid…?" Wei Yan's tone mocked the young officer.

Guan Ping soon hears Liu Feng's battle cry as he leap over the struggling companion and attack Wei Yan with the swords of fate. Wei Yan did the same routine, dodging Liu Feng's strikes like they have poor timing. Wei Yan decide the time is right to show a little of his moves as he swing his volgue parrying Liu Feng's attacks.

."This Wei Yan, he is toying with me every time my swings are getting sloppier. Could it be that my abilities are becoming far and behind this man's capabilities?" Guan Ping thought. He gets up and soon assists Liu Feng bringing the odds against Han Xuan's deadly officer.

Wei Yan is growing some satisfaction in the fight, but it's not enough to fulfill his need. He continues to toy with the younger officers provoking them to fight at their best abilities. This fight is still going as it keeps the soldiers entertained till either side comes out the victor.

At Chai Sang…

Xiao is having a very bad day. Everyday she traveled across town with her three children showing them the site where Chi Bi happened. The town folks are naïve. They always set their eyes on her as if something happened. Nothing has ever happen since her husband's fatal injury a year ago! How can this be?! If she had sold herself out to Cao Cao, Gongjin would have never been seriously wound, save all those who fought for Wu.

"Lady Xiao, how is the Admiral?" a random peasant asked.

"Will the Admiral return and help save Wu from Cao Cao?" the elder man spoke.

Xiao Qiao turns to face the elder man staring at him widely. That is a question most of Zhou Yu's officers asked even Marquis Zhongma. Zhou Yu means everything to the people of Wu, but he means the most to Xiao's life. Departing with her sister years ago, they plead an oath in marriage to support their husband's contributions.

"Lady Xiao,"

She turns her attention to the person calling out her name. It's the young officer Lu Xun, who is favorable to her husband. What does he want with her?

"Lady Xiao, are you alright?" Lu Xun waved his hand in front of her face as if she's frozen.

"Uh…Lu Xun, I'm sorry…" Xiao Qiao felt stressed.

"No, don't blame yourself for all this. We all share the same feelings for the Admiral. Please, if it's okay that I can escort you home? My appearance is notable since I'm meeting the Admiral about my social exam," Lu Xun cleared his throat excusing himself from ever flattery.

"The lord is still on his sick bed. He hadn't spoke with me the entire week after…after… Forget it, I don't know if it's a good idea to see him, but you can escort me home," Xiao Qiao said.

Lu Xun nod and he look at the children smiling. What lies ahead in the future of Wu is an understatement.

Zhao Yun's family home…

"During his days at Gongsun Zan, he met Liu Bei who is also friends with his lord. The first time he saw the man was the first time Zhao Yun felt that affection. I don't know how to comprehend it, but he told me a lot about his encounter with the Imperial Uncle," Zhao Yun's mother said.

"Lord Liu Bei, that's one person I know about from my mother. The same Liu Bei who was involved in Zou Jing's campaign against the yellow turbans in Ji and whom I saw at Ye," Zhen Ji said as she sip another drink of tea.

"Famous people from the rebellion are well known in this land, even Cao Cao," Zhao Yun's mother sighed.

"Hard to ignore what Cao Cao did, since he's of royalty and is He Jin's trusted officer," Zhen Ji nodded.

"If your father was still alive, he might have taken part of it, maybe promote himself into the governor of Ji zhou instead of that fool Han Fu…" Zhao Yun's mother shook her head stating the obvious to the root of her son's defection.

"So, what happened between Zhao Yun and Liu Bei? How does this connect to the Legacy of Zhao?" Zhen Ji crossed her arms waiting for more.

"Have you heard the story of the King of Han Zhong and the King of Chang Shan during the Chu-Han war?" Zhao Yun's mother questioned as she stare at Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji didn't answer, but thought hard about what she's saying. The King of Han Zhong and the King of Chang Shan; she knew the King of Han Zhong is Liu Bang and the King of Chang Shan Zhao Er who surrendered to Han and later gets reinstalled.

"Liu Bei is the only man that helped my son endure the burden which continuously remains to be his personal problem with life," Zhao Yun's mother said.

"So, he joined Liu Bei to redeem himself from his losses…" Zhen Ji thought.

"Quite frankly, those two were so close. I can tell they will turn out great individuals in the records of history soon. He calls the Imperial Uncle his big brother," Zhao Yun's mother smiled.

"I wish my husband felt more loved by his brothers," Zhen Ji scoffed.

Zhen Ji remind her husband's dislike of his rival brother Cao Zhi who claims to be the favorite writer and smartest in the family. They were never really like brothers, rather hated foes for the competition of claiming successor. Cao Zhang is in the middle, ignoring political matters and concentrating on military reforms with his father's best officers. The brothers who don't work together will surely meet their downfall. But, Liu Bei and Zhao Yun are always working together. Zhen Ji may think Pi is too centered, but what kind of brother makes enemies with his own kin and not strengthen his ambition by sharing it?

"Well, I told you everything about my son. Now, I will like to ask you a favor. Will you write to my son for me? I don't have enough time to live and his brother's heir will soon succeed," Zhao Yun's mother said. She gets off the chair and went to get something important at her room.

Zhen Ji gets up and follow her to the room when they enter, Zhao Yun's mother

reveal a book and a memo. What are those two things for?

"This book contains the Zhao family history and everything before the family inheritance noble status during Spring Autumn period. The memo is to be send to my son only when I die," Zhao Yun's mother gave the two things to Zhen Ji and soon as her hands were empty, the sense of nerve hit her and she coughed.

"Mother, let me stay here awhile longer and send a physician," Zhen Ji carefully send the older woman to her bed. She can't die yet, if only there is something Zhen Ji may do to allow her to see her son at Jing.

"Zhen Ji, I'm grateful to have you here with me, but there's nothing you can do to make me live a little longer to see my son," But, Zhen Ji shook in protest as Zhao Yun's mother face turned into eternal sadness. First her son became a fugtive, then his contributions in Gongsun Zan force was poor and finally seeing Liu Bei as his inspiration.

"I"ll go get the physician right now. Is there anyone from your son's family that often visit you?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Only my daughter in law," she answered. Zhen Ji nodded and hurry out of the house and gets on her horse.

She never brought a servant or a soldier to follow her here because it will raise her husband's suspicions. The visit becomes her favorite place now that she made friends with Zhao Yun's mother, although, called her 'mother', it's speculation.

"Good thing, I didn't come here in a carriage. Getting information on Zhao Yun's mother to Lord Cao Cao will ruin my lover's life and long dream of restoring the Han dynasty. Well, what's a girl gotta do to keep secrets to a lover?" Zhen Ji thought with enthusiasm.

Still concerned of Zhao Yun's mother health, the town is not far away from the mountain home she left. All of what she learn from the elder woman mean a lot to know who Zhao Yun is, but compare to her husband, what is it that her lover truly lacks?

Near Gui Yang…

"Master Pang Tong, am I not capable of leading campaigns?" Zhao Yun asked. His question brings the tactician tapping his head with the Wind Staff.

"I think you'll turn out into a great leader. Campaigns are done by measures when all things get set and the enemy's weak points being exploit. There will be signs of success showing your leadership worth dependable to those who follow you with competency," Pang Tong stated, he look directly at the view. They're almost in Gui Yang and the next thing they'll do is meet Zhao Fan.

Zhao Yun thinks a lot about himself during travel. Chang Ban shown a lot of doubt in his potential because of Lady Mi death and saving the baby does nothing to show the land what he is truly capable of. What do the rival officers from Cao Cao and Sun Quan see in that event? There is a mockery that Zhao Yun is a one hit wonder unimportant and insecure officer of Liu Bei. He cringe, knowing those doubts must be put to rest as soon as the time comes.

"What is it that I lack the most compare to famous men?" Zhao Yun thought.

At An Ding…

After Ma Teng left, the Xi Liang Cavalry remain amicable, but Han Shui's men are conspiring inside the tent. What is he up to?

Ma Chao didn't pay any attention on Han Shui's men rather think about what he is going to do when his father gets to the capital. The man is walking into a tiger's cage and who knows when he'll come back safely.

The heir sighed; he's in charge of the main army. What can he do now that the entire army is waiting for their next objective? It only takes one false move and the entire army will fall, his clan will fall.

To Ma Chao, attacking Chang An early is the only way to bring attention to the other lords who oppose Cao Cao and join up the coalition. Retrieving the coalition will strike a huge blow at Cao Cao's fangs.

"……"

But, why the hell did his father have to go inside the tiger's cage? They already decide to annul ties with Cao Cao after the Battle of Chi Bi and there is no point to approach the capital and get feed by the ruthless tiger.

"Father…" Ma Chao thought as his eyes stared icy at the eastern sky.

Another thing is Han Shui and his Nine Riders. What kind of meeting is going on at his tent? Han Shui and Ma Teng had been friendly from time to time during the chaos. Still, the ties are mutual; Han Shui was originally a rebel once had driven back Dong Zhuo's army years ago his father happen to convince Han Shui to surrender and serve him or so it was said.

After standing there for an hour Ma Chao head back to his tent where his wife is waiting. He's not in a good mood right now and conditions in the army are neutral. The Warriors of Guan Zhong have mixed feelings on this campaign.

"Ma Chao," Lady Yang looked at her husband wondering how he's feeling.

"My love…" Ma Chao put his hands on his wife's hands holding them gently.

"My servant told me that you've been troubled by your position. Is it about Han Shui?" Lady Yang asked wondering what her husband's concern.

"Han Shui's men…few of them conspire about joining hands with Cao Cao," Ma Chao said

Lady Yang gazed at her husband and sees his hands squeezing harder. What's angering him is that his father should have refused to attend the capital and lead the assault without incident.

"What are you going to do with Han Shui?" Lady Yang asked.

"I will keep an eye on him and his men. Father takes control of his actions, but I don't know how to control him and his men," Ma Chao said as he sat down on the floor meditating.

"Hmm," Lady Yang went to her slumber and gaze at Ma Chao's clam nature. It's another day of struggles for the Pride of Xi Liang. When will the commotion between her husband and his father's army settle? Ma Chao must make the right move carefully tomorrow.

At Xu Chang tonight….

Cao Cao is at his bedroom with his wife reading classic annuals. His men continue to patrol the halls until it is time they get some rest. There are late shift patrollers, but only few and Cao Cao is one of them. Until he finishes reading, he'll go out at the night and inspect the last bits of areas in the castle till he get some sleep. Tomorrow, maybe Ma Teng will arrive. What is he going to do with Ma Teng?

"Dear, why don't we play another round like years ago?" Lady Bian said. She rubbed her husband's shoulders in comfort.

"Sorry my queen, I rather save it for the Qiaos," Cao Cao looked at his wife who was always the predator type while Cao Cao the perverted type. He frowned, as time is dawning close to his lasting life span. Wu had refused to offer terms of peace and they burned his large fleet leaving his true objective remain a failure.

"Cao Cao, forget about the Qiaos. You know Wu will continue opposing you unless there is a proposal in giving Sun Quan 80 percent of power in his governing post," Lady Bian glared at her husband's amusement.

"Why the hell would he want more power so badly? If he wants power, then I am that power, not Liu Bei," Cao Cao said as he close his book and rubbed his head in stress.

"Would you take the Sun family lives away if you conquered Wu? They fear and hated you since the extermination of the Yuan family," Lady Bian stated.

"Yuan Shao's family deserved it, since they brought themselves upon their doom facing me," Cao Cao sighed.

"You should thank Xu You for that, since he saved your life and gave you the victory at Guan Du," Lady Bian said. She strokes his soft hair thinking about that time at Guan Du.

"I have no excuse for that. Really, if there is anyone who deserves to be called a hero, it's Xu You," Cao Cao chuckled.

Cao Pi is hiding in front of the wall listening to his parents babbling. Again, there isn't any good information on what his father is going to do with Ma Teng's army. His servant Guo Wang is next to him waiting for her lord to speak.

"Father not revealing his reasons for bring Ma Teng to the capital. But, I'm sure he tend to demolish the guy in order to get his army to break up," Cao Pi said.

"I've heard that Ma Teng and your father were allies," Cao Wang said, wondered if the rumors were false.

"What an amusing rumor. Why would father ally someone so suspicious who got his name on the jade belt plot list? Unless, Father is acquaintance with Xi Liang savages, then they're on our side," Cao Pi scoffed, rumors are his favorite subject which brings the humor in politics.

"That's what I thought, my lord," Guo Wang nodded as she always agree to what Cao Pi said.

"Come on, we don't want to run into my noisy little brother now, Guo Wang," Cao Pi and Lady Guo sneak out of the hall back into their room

What they didn't notice is Sima Yi who overheard the conversation and hide himself on the other side of the hall with Hao Zhao.

"Cao Cao is thinking of a proposal to make Ma Teng an ally or kill him," Sima Yi said, as his infamous smirk shows satisfaction.

"He hasn't make a choice yet, master," Hao Zhao presumed.

"I know, it's troubling him from trying to start a war after the crap that was Chi Bi. He rather think about expanding his naval warfare than worrying about Xi Liang and the lords of Guan Zhong. This is the part where a lot of time is going to waste on his future to submit all the lords in this land," Sima Yi said. The two men soon left the hall back to their sleeping quarters.

Back in Chang Shan…

Zhen Ji send the physician to check on Zhao Yun's mother at her sickbed. Time is drawing close to the fate of Zhao Yun's mother as she spoke her last words to Lady Zhen.

"Lady Zhen…promise me you'll write to my son every month and keep that book I gave you as the very treasure of this family," Zhao Yun's mother voice weakened from the illness as she told Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji nodded, while she didn't show tears, but feel sorrow it upon the circumstance. Zhao Yun will not know that his mother is dying, that's why she'll have to write it out on her letter soon.

"Before he was born, I couldn't figure out how he'll be raised as, but giving him the name Zhao Yun, it didn't take long that his name will go throughout the generations as the greatest of all in the name of Zhao. Saving the Imperial Uncle's child was the first step," Zhao Yun's mother said.

"There were rumors about the way you show requiem with the flute. Shall you sing a melody for me, Lady Zhen?" Zhao Yun's mother requested.

"But, all my songs are based on sorrow and death. There is no honor in singing one such as yourself who couldn't get to see your heroic son one last time. I protest, my lady," Zhen Ji shook her head slowly, refused to make a song for the older woman.

"You are after all, the Flute of Death. There is no other way I can see my son except in death. Death is a cold and lonely place without memories, but your music cease those two things about it," Zhao Yun's mother looked at the flute Zhen Ji took out on her lap and gazed at it.

"My Dark Moon Flute is always with me during travels. Some people often mistook it for an evil weapon," Zhen Ji sighed as she begins to blow her flute. She remember Lady Guo watching her make music with this valuable item, but what Guo Wang really wanted is the power of the Dark Moon Flute. That's why the two will never get along like sisters compare to Cao Pi and Cao Zhi.

The soft music played for an hour this night when Zhao Yun's mother thinks about those times when her son was a child. She close her eyes resting peacefully as the melody of everlasting afterlife echoed through out the mountain region of Zhen Ding all the way to where Zhao Yun is now.

Meanwhile the duel between Huang Zhong and Guan Yu…

Guan Yu is making it harder for Huang Zhong to catch up in strength because the power of the swing is very indestructible that it can break his Sage Sword into two. The old man is now struggling as he tries to retreat from the duel.

"Lord Guan Yu, lets call it a stalemate until next time," Huang Zhong said as he turn his horse back and retreated, but Guan Yu became offended by the sudden change of attitude on the old man's words. He must be joking, since his men nearly killed Guan Yu's troops with a fire volley.

"You're not getting away, old man! I must defend the honor of my men you humiliated," Guan Yu shouted as he chase after Huang Zhong.

"Excellent, he felt for it…" Huang Zhong thought. The look of sadistic smirk fills his face, he sheath his sword and takes out the bow on his back. It's time to get serious as now one survived the potential of his bow. The arrows packed on his back are light, but 20 few.

Wei Yan is still defending himself from the two vs one fight with the young warriors, when he hears the sound of horse mounting, he countered both Liu Feng and Guan Ping's strikes with one spinning beast leap attack with his Double Volgue then scan the fight between Guan Yu and his mentor.

"That old man…he's finally about to do it," Wei Yan thought.

Guan Ping and Liu Feng were knocked down to the ground after Wei Yan's counterattack. The strength of Wei Yan's attack is surprising that put Guan Ping in a whole new level of pain He tries to get up with his companion struggling the same way. Turning to the attention Wei Yan is looking, he sees his father chasing after his opponent only to find out that it is a feign retreat.

"Now Guan Yu, I will reveal my true abilities with the intrigity of the bow," Huang Zhong thought. When Guan Yu gets near him, he swings his trademarked halberd only to witness his opponent jumping off the horse high in the air.

The worst thing he finds is the presence of Huang Zhong's chi and a single arrow coming through with incredible speed and aura. It's too fast to avoid it and the only option is…BLOCKING!

BOOM!

"Father!"

Next Chapter: The Bow of Wisdom


	5. The Bow of Wisdom

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k.

A/N: I'm finally back to writing the KUF series! Forgive me for taking this long to continue the story. Yes, I do have to edit the entire chapters from KUF 1 to 3 again, but right now lets continue on the story of Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji. Guan Yu vs Huang Zhong duel about to reach it's conclusion. One more thing, Kingdom Under Fire is based on DW 5 and Rot3k 11.

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 5: The Bow of Wisdom

* * *

Duel at Chang Sha….

The entire battlefield focus on two men as all the troops watches their commanders struggle, there hadn't been a victor until the old man leap up to the air and unleashes a magnificent attack. An explosion erupt when Guan Ping's duel with Wei Yan was put on hold.

"Hahaha! The old bastard done! That's no ordinary arrow attack, kid. Don't know if your father going to make it," Wei Yan smirked.

"Just one arrow…" Liu Feng muttered.

"The fight…it's now a whole lot…complicating…" Wei Yan said as he sat down with his legs crossed. This is where the real fight starts. What Guan Yu is about to encounter is a poor match up between a close range fighter and a long range fighter.

Huang Zhong's laughter can be hear by both sides. His men cheered for him, they vouch the old geezer like a living legend. Smoke from the explosion begin to fade as everyone gets a clearer look at the site, Guan Yu struggled himself up. His battle armor show signs of rust. He's barely recovering from the attack. The power of the arrow is equaled that of the strength of his own.

"Damn it, didn't expect such an arrow attack to worn me down to this state! Who the hell is this old geezer anyway?" Guan Yu thought. His fierce look stares at the old man's grinning.

"Do you understand now, boy?" Huang Zhong taunted. He takes out 3 arrows and prepares to fire.

"Tch, again? Since running from that speed of the arrow is difficult, but…" Guan Yu turns to see the Red Hare already running to it's master. He quickly grabs the handle before Huang Zhong could start firing those three arrows.

"No use evading the speed of my musou arrows, Guan Yu. It can outrun the speed of the Red Hare…watch!" Huang Zhong fired three arrows as each dart it's way separately.

The Red Hare rode through one of the arrows while leaping high to avoid the second one, but as it lands, the third arrow block their path in front of the Red Hare.

"Nggh!" Red Hare whined.

"YEaaaah!!" Huang Zhong soldiers cheered.

"Well, it's like the man said. It can outrun the Red Hare. Never saw such an archer that can shoot arrows at that speed," Guan Yu thought. He calmed his horse and turn his direction to Huang Zhong.

"My accuracy is beyond any average shooter in this province. I've studied the mathematics of angles and distance. The combination of wisdom and might, son. Do you have what it takes to outwit my archery?" Huang Zhong said. He takes out more arrows this time as his eyes locked at Guan Yu's with overwhelming confident.

"He's giving all he got eh? Well then, if you truly wish to beaten me, then I wouldn't hold you back this time. Very well, Red Hare, we'll ride together as one and take his head. I will use my special skill, but not all it's potential. Don't think he would survive it," With that, Guan Yu prepares to surprise his opponent with the introduction of the War god's essential.

"Draw!" Huang Zhong shouted. He set 5 arrows on the bow targeting at Guan Yu.

"Ha!" Guan Yu kicked his horse and the Red Hare charges towards it prey. Huang Zhong is still staring at Guan Yu as he holds the bow string wider. The longer he hold on to it, the more power it'll consume.

"Father charging towards Huang Zhong. Is he doing what I think he'll do?" Guan Ping thought.

"Very…interesting…" Wei Yan thought. This fight satisfied him a lot.

"I warn you, Guan Yu…" Huang Zhong thought. Guan Yu steed is moving faster as the old man's calmness fuel the adrenaline of his chi.

"God Command!" Guan Yu shouted. His special skill been activated. He's not even in Musou Rage state as the war god's wrath is upon Huang Zhong.

Huang Zhong let his bow loose as the 5 arrows dart straight at Guan Yu and the Red Hare. This time, he use his True Musou to empower his arrows. Just how powerful is it?

BOOOM!!

The wind gusty blow the entire battle field, the observers hardly can look at the sight of the explosion. This chi level has an unique attribute like a max out firepower. Destructible indeed.

"Bulleye…" Huang Zhong smirked. But as the cloud of smoke still covers the destructive site, Guan Yu and the Red Hare zoomed pass the smoke and it's now a few yards towards Huang Zhong. Taking it by a surprise, Huang Zhong couldn't reload his arrows when Guan Yu is already at the attacking zone.

"Now you'll see the power that defeated Yan Liang!!" Guan Yu shouted. The closer they got at each other; Guan Yu's Blue Moon Dragon strikes at the neck of Huang Zhong. While in slow motion, Huang Zhong reacted by dodging the tip of the blade quickly as his body twisted to avoid getting rammed by the Red Hare's horsepower.

Wei Yan looked in shock. What kind of special skill is that? The old man's musou arrows didn't even get a scratch at Guan Yu!

"God's Command! When father activates it, it's the special skill learned only by divine dexterity. When I watch him train, he fights like a phenomenon. Compare to Lu Bu's special skill he told me, this one is a rivaled version with the intellectual willpower. It gives him more stamina, while Lu Bu's give him godly strength and infinite use of his musou. Archery, catapults, and any shooting attacks will have no effect on him," Guan Ping narrated.

Indeed, the most inspiring warrior prided on the horse of Lu Bu. But, the momentum is cut short as Guan Yu checked behind him and Huang Zhong is no where to be found. He knew the old bastard dodged the onslaught charge, but to have disappeared quickly when Guan Yu turned his horse around, what the hell is this guy?

"Look up!" Wei Yan shouted. Guan Yu scanned above him at the sky, the old man's appearance changes into Musou Rage state.

"So that's your special skill isn't it? The godly properties of stamina, but you do know it has a weakness, right?" Huang Zhong said staring at his target with dreadful instinct.

"Huh?!" Guan Yu glanced when he heard the questioning of his power.

"You underestimate me, Guan Yu. I'm the Bow of Wisdom! Here's my satisfaction of your pompous display of power! Divine Archery!" Huang Zhong shouted.

"The red faced man…he's….busted…" Wei Yan snickered.

Guan Ping and Liu Feng exchanged looks and glance at the conclusion of the fight. However, Guan Ping got started by the display of his father. Could he accomplish his training with such dexterity? He got lucky against Xu Zhu, but on a more high level battle, it's a long way to go.

"White Tiger…"

Guan Yu still gazing at the veteran general's increase amount of abilities on his Musou Rage state. No way this old man could possess such power. There shouldn't be anyone equal to him, but Zhang Fei.

"…Gatling!!" Huang Zhong execute his Hidden Musou. Rain of arrows hurl below the target at max speed. It displayed beams of light striking at the ground where Guan Yu and the Red Hare were positioned.

White Tiger Gatling is fast like a shooting star. When it hits, the chain of explosion starts. It struck the crowd in amazement. Some are terrify off Huang Zhong's skills, while Guan Ping and Liu Feng struggled to watch every part of the Hidden Musou's destructible power. No ordinary man can survive it. However, Guan Yu is no ordinary man.

Dust is covering the duel site as Huang Zhong lands to the ground a few yards away from his target. The old bastard used up all his arrows to do his Hidden Musou. His Vulnerable Master is a couple of yards on the other side of the field. Without his sword, he'll have no choice, but to fight hand to hand and recover his blade. Yep, his Hidden Musou is a double edged sword.

"It's over, the wannabe wargod got what he deserves for underestimating my mentor. You should learn from that kid. Thanks for the warm up," Wei Yan said.

"Father wouldn't be defeated that easily. Look…" Guan Ping pointed at the dusty site where his father is.

Wei Yan took a clearer look at the same time Huang Zhong slowly turns around and stare at the dusty site. When the smoke is clear, Guan Yu struggled himself up. He was taken down harder with overwhelming power of the hidden musou. God Command allows him to reduce damages he took, but from the result of the hidden musou, Guan Yu looks like trash.

"Damn it, careless I am, but to think this old man is that strong. His long range abilities made a big different to his close range counterpart," Guan Yu thought. He looks like he came from hell and back to life.

Loud cheering was heard on Huang Zhong's unit while Guan Yu's unit exchange shocked looks. The God of War taking an embarrassed beaten. There are so many opponents who could overpower a wargod or outsmart em. But, Huang Zhong is pure of death defying valor with ageless experience.

"I'm glad you satisfy me Guan Yu. Unfortunately, this duel is over. I have no arrows and to regain my sword, I must fight you in a hand to hand combat which will put the duel back to your favor. We'll call this a draw. You're a lot tougher than I expected," Huang Zhong said.

"….." Guan Yu felt humiliated.

"Don't fad , boy. You put up a fantastic fight. The best fight I had for like…years," Huang Zhong chuckled, then he turn to Wei Yan, "Lets go Wei Yan! We're retreating!"

"Right…see you later kid," Wei Yan hurried after his commander.

"They're retreating? Guan Ping, what is going on? We should order the troops to attack," Liu Feng said, he look concerned on the outcome.

"Father!" Guan Ping race to his father's aid. He never seen his father became humiliated. Most of the time, he saw his father unbeatable in a fight.

"So, your weakness is close combat, isn't old man!" Guan Yu thought. He's getting furious now that this duel is far from over. However, in the battle's point of view, it's a stalemate.

Wei Yan got on his horse as did Huang Zhong and they both ordered the army to return to the castle. Huang Zhong has one more thing to say to his new rival.

"Guan Yu, you should learn to not expect too much on your enemy's weakness. Yes, my weakness is close combat, but that can be back up with my skills in long range. If we fought in this battlefield in a long fight, my army would have won. You have two weaker officers who couldn't stand a chance against Wei Yan. Train them some more. Also, I have no intention of taking your head. Your inspiration shows great tension in your army. What happens if I killed you?" Huang Zhong stated.

"Damn you…played me for a fool, old man! Just surrender!" Guan Yu urged.

"Be patient, boy. That's another sign of weakness in you. HA!" Huang Zhong kicked his horse as the two officers mount back to Chang Sha.

"Come back here, Huang Zhong! This duel is not over! I haven't show you the true power of Blue Dragon!" Guan Yu hollered.

Guan Yu's men all glare at their leader. That was embarrassing to say the least. God of War is not an ego to be taking lightly.

"Father are you alright?" Guan Ping asked.

"I'm alright, he played me a fool and forced me to fight on a depleted state. Damn him…" Guan Yu shook his head disappointed.

"Uncle, I'm impressed of his archery. Father wanted this man on our side," Liu Feng came walking awed.

"A man like him?! No way! I say, we pull back to Jiang Xia! I'm not employing that old fart!" Guan Yu protested.

"Well, me and Liu Feng shall lead the army and march to the castle. If they will surrender then we can employ both Huang Zhong and Wei Yan into our force," Guan Ping said.

"Whatever…" Guan Yu mumbled.

"Ok everyone, prepare to head for Chang Sha. We'll follow the enemy from here," Liu Feng ordered.

"Yes sir!" the troops bowed.

"Wait, I'll lead. Since this is my battle. If the old man is that smart, he'll surrender. Let's move out troops!" Guan Yu said.

At Chang Sha castle…

The Liu Bei army marches followed by Han Xuan's army returning to the castle. Huang Zhong has calculate the entire army. They can resume the battle, but there could be more powerful generals like Guan Yu. His men couldn't last long in a siege battle unless Cao Cao's army will attack Liu Bei at Jiang Ling when it's defenseless. There's little trust in this so called alliance that Han Xuan took so much confident in. The veteran entered the castle to meet the Han brothers.

"You have returned, Huang Zhong," Han Xuan said.

"My lord, it would be wise to surrender to Liu Bei. I fought his army and they have powerful generals like Guan Yu. I could have taken his head and bring it here, but the man is most inspiring. I couldn't imagine what will happen when Liu Bei's troops overcome us in a siege battle," Huang Zhong suggested.

"Are you saying, you've returned here without a victory?!" Han Xuan stood up in disappointment.

"No, I fought him in a duel and it was a stalemate. But, if we continue the battle, we would win. However, I feared for the reinforcements from Cao Cao. What could Cao Cao possibly do for us? We're just being used by him to worn out Liu Bei's army. The people in this city are suffering from the aftermath of Chi Bi. With Liu Biao gone and our economy decreasing…" Huang Zhong explained.

"I will not surrender to a traitor! Guards, take this man to the executor! Your shameful retreat brought this city into disaster!" Han Xuan said. The guards, however, feel neutral to follow their lord's orders to execute an inspiring father figure who trained them in Liu Biao's army for years.

"You heard my brother, take him away," Han Hao said pointing at Huang Zhong.

"But, my lords. He's right. We lost so much since Liu Biao died…" the guardsman said.

"Listen to the people, Han Xuan! You're a good man, but deep down you're letting this whole trust in Cao Cao disturbing us by declaring war on Zhao Fan," Huang Zhong urged.

"Zhao Fan will rebel if I don't have him surrender to Cao Cao," Han Xuan stated.

"But, Zhao Fan has no ambitions. Liu Bei does and we're throwing ourselves at his hands. However, I think Liu Bei is a good person and what Guan Yu's men said; Liu Qi is alive leading Liu Bei to recover the lands of Jing zhou," Huang Zhong said.

Han Xuan grew more hot on this disobedience. He takes out his sword and pointed at the veteran general. One more word will slit the Bow of Wisdom to death.

"Are you done with your treachery, Huang Zhong?" Han Xuan forced Huang Zhong to leave the castle as the men exited outside where Wei Yan and a group of people watch in horror.

"Grr!!" Wei Yan took out his Double Star. He had enough of Han Xuan's crap. Nobody likes him anymore and Wei Yan took quite an interest to Liu Bei ever since he saw Liu Bei at Xiang Yang.

"People of Chang Sha! This is an example of those who disobey me!" Han Xuan announced.

"Han Xuan…." Huang Zhong dully warned.

"Let him go, scoundrel!? We no longer listen to you, we listen to the Imperial Uncle!" Wei Yan urged.

"Silence barbarian! Or you'll be executed with him!" Han Xuan warned.

Wei Yan had enough threats for like an eternity. One thing Wei Yan don't like is wannabe god rulers who think they can control people mindlessly. He leap to the air and land behind Han Xuan putting his weapon on the prefect's throat.

"Let….him..go!" Wei Yan scowled. Threaten to take this man's life brought more harm done to the crowd. Huang Zhong glance at his apprentice's attitude.

"Wei Yan, son? Don't kill him," Huang Zhong said.

"Would love to do it…but…no, General," Wei Yan shook his head when he said.

"Han Xuan, General Guan Yu will be here soon so I suggest you and Han Hao and a group of supports flee this province now and head to Cao Cao," Huang Zhong advised.

"Err…ack! O..Okay, you win Huang Zhong. But, I warn you. This will not be the last time we meet. Next time, Cao Cao will defeat Liu Bei and I'll have your head for this," Han Xuan said.

"My lords, Liu Bei's army is heading towards the gates! We'll be surrounded if we start a siege battle," the soldier alerted.

"There will not be any battle. Raise the white flag," Huang Zhong commanded.

"Yes general," the soldier bowed.

After that, he turns to the Han brothers. The threat of Cao Cao may be fearsome, but when he joins Liu Bei, they'll be ready to fight the threat of Cao Cao's army.

"I assure you, Han Xuan that we will defeat Cao Cao. Whether it's to the last man or with the help of the Sun family brat," Huang Zhong boldy said.

"Don't get cocky, old man! Only two people who can defeat Cao Cao are Jia Xu and Zhou Yu! Jia Xu is with Cao Cao and Zhou Yu, heavens know if he'll make it from his deep wound! You'll regret this, Huang Zhong because there is no hope in defeating Cao Cao with an army of a million unless you put a miracle," Han Xuan taunted.

"Miracles can happen now take your leave, my lords before I make up my mind about your lives," Huang Zhong crossed his arms while Wei Yan move aside so Han Xuan, Han Hao and their supporters flee the city.

At the walls of Chang Sha…

"Father, look! They surrendered with the white flag held up the top of the gates," Guan Ping said as he pointed to the white flag.

"Meh…this battle was over before it started," Guan Yu arrogantly scoffed.

Meanwhile, where Zhao Yun and Pang Tong are…

"The sky is bright. The winds are calm. The land lays fertile with all it's nature," Pang Tong sang.

Zhao Yun with Pang Tong are almost at Gui Yang. What awaits them is "that woman". Zhao Yun's training will be put to test here. But, what is Pang Tong's training is about? What will Zhao Yun learn from this training?

"I know Pang Tong is a magnificent genius with powerful abilities. But, so is Guan Yu , Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang and Big Brother. Will my training help me become powerful? So far, I'm learning only simple strategies. Nothing like what Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang possess. Is there something within me that lies beyond the training?" Zhao Yun thought.

"Come on, Zhao Yun! Sing along with me!" Pang Tong said.

"It's so bright, heavens praise our holy land!" They sang in unison.

Next Chapter: Meet Lady Fan


	6. Meet Lady Fan

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROT3K.

A/N: Finally some soap opera in this chapter. Wasted so much time to update this. No, I'm not stopping this fic. It's just that there are a sea of ideas in my head. One more thing, Ma Yun Lu was originally from the game Legend of Zhao Yun aka Zhao Yun Chuan before Koei made a character of her in Rot3k. I will introduce one of Zhen Ji's friends in my fic. She's a historical figure.

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 6: Meet Lady Fan

* * *

At Gui Yang….

Zhao Fan was quite pleased when he heard that Han Xuan surrendered. Now he can relax in his office as the Prefect of Gui Yang. That government position is too valuable to lose because it was the position his late brother held.

"My lord," a female voice spoke. 

"Ah, sister in law!" Zhao Fan got up and went to his late brother's wife. They locked each other in a hug then Zhao Fan kissed her in the cheek.

"Months had passed since my late husband died, my lord. Loneliness confined me into a widow. How long must I bear this burden, my lord?" the Woman sighed.

"Lady Fan, if my brother hadn't died, you'll be raising children by now. Forgive me, but if I had married you, my brother will curse me in the afterlife. It will dishonor my name and you will be scolded a whore," Zhao Fan stated.

"What does honor have to do with marriage? All I want is happiness and a family to raise," Lady Fan said. She turn away feeling emotional about the solution.

"When the time comes, my lady, you'll be graced with a new husband. I heard Liu Bei sending a man name Zhao Yun who has the same surname as me," Zhao Fan said.

"Zhao Yun, I never heard such a man. What is he like?" Lady Fan asked. 

"He's handsome as Lord Liu Bei says, the man saved his son from a thousand of Cao Cao's men at Chang Ban. Not something an ordinary soldier can do, charging through impossible odds. Only Lu Bu could do such a thing and he's dead," Zhao Fan replied.

"Is he social?" Lady Fan questioned with curiosity.

"I don't know. He's a mystery, but there's a scholar name Pang Tong who is accompanying him," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"Men with mysteries are so complicating. Liu Bei is the imperial uncle, but there is so little information about his linage. If Zhao Yun is such a warrior, he could be barbaric," Lady Fan assumed.

"So, the man isn't attractive just because all he does is fight?" Zhao Fan raised his eyebrow.

"All warriors in the times of chaos know only violence and think barbarically," Lady Fan said, using that old sterotype.

"There are warriors who know more than just the battlefield, my Lady," Zhao Fan said.

"But, do any of them are as attractive as Zhou Yu? I'm so jealous that Qiao sister was married to him with three children!" Lady Fan urged.

"So, you wanted to marry a hero. But a man saving a child from a thousand army, isn't that also heroic?" Zhao Fan sat down the throne puzzled by his sister in law's opinion on heroes.

"Barbaric, at least Zhou Yu did it with surprising intellectual research and he is one of the most sociable commanders compare to Cao Cao. Zhao Yun must have saved the child which I predict will grow up an incompetent fool," Lady Fan said sarcastically.

"Give the man some credit, my lady. I'm impressed by such an effort," Zhao Fan sighed.

"Which is better, a warrior who defeats a large army by strategy or a warrior who defeats a large army by brute strength?" Lady Fan turn away from her brother in law humming through the hall as she left.

"……" Zhao Fan knows the question is unanswerable. It may seem unfair to compare this Zhao Yun to the great Zhou Yu, hero of chi bi like two completely different people.

Near Gui Yang north gate…

"We're finally here!" Pang Tong rejoiced. 

Zhao Yun gaze at the city gates, it took a few days to make it and now he's ready for the next step in his training. What kind of events will be unfold in this town? He sees two officers approach the party.

"Sirs, we are Zhao Fan's officers. I'm Bao Long," Bao Long bowed.

"And I'm Chen Ying," Chen Ying did the same as Bao Long with a bow.

"Ah, where is Lord Zhao Fan now?" Pang Tong asked.

"He's expecting you, please follow us. Your horses shall be at the stable," Chen Ying said.

"Wait, I'll bring the horses to the stable. Why don't you go ahead Master," Zhao Yun said.

"Yes, don't take too long and meet me at the city hall," Pang Tong nodded.

Chen Ying and Bao Long scan at the man's appearance. They are a bit suspicious of him. Either this man is strong or rather inferior. They would love the have a duel to test this warrior out.

"Now then, lead the way," Pang Tong ordered. The two officers exchange looks, the other man is unattractive, but also very weird. His wisdom should not be underestimated.

As the three left inside the city, Zhao Yun took the horses to the stable. There's a horse owner who works there. He is amaze at the beauty of the white horse. Perhaps one of the few he seen in Jing Zhou.

"That's the fifth white horse I seen. Are you from Hua Bei?" the horse owner asked.

"Yes, I'm from Chang Shan, Zhending region and one of the ancient cities of Ji," Zhao Yun said.

"Chang Shan, Zhao Yun?! That's where our Prefecture is from!" the horse owner said shockingly.

"So, the lord of this town is from the same city as I…" Zhao Yun thought.

"There are so few white horses since the Gongsun/Yuan war," The horse owner stated.

"I know and this one I'm riding on belongs to Lord Gongsun Zan," Zhao Yun said.

"It's true, he did commit suicide leaving such a sad legacy," The horse owner nodded.

"If only he and his men trusted me more, I could do anything to stop Yuan Shao and liberate Ji zhou," Zhao Yun frowned.

"The seed of chaos is impossible to extinguish due to the ambitions of corrupted generals and ministers of the Han Dynasty. Loyalty these days don't mean anything to the country. Only money, women, titles, and fame are the things that keeping the Dynasty alive. The court still favor Cao Cao after that amazing battle at Chi Bi," The horse owner slowly walk back into his cabin before he enters, he looked at the man who appears depressed by the owner's true words.

"What would the Han Dynasty be without loyalty? The emperor is unable to trust anyone within the imperial court because of Cao Cao," Zhao Yun thought.

"Don't give up loyalty…" The horse owner advised. He enter his cabin and Zhao Yun went to move the horses inside the barn.

'….indeed," Zhao Yun quietly whispered.

At An Ding….

Ma Teng's Xi Liang cavalry speed up it's training before the upcoming battle. Ma Chao, Pang De, and the ladies of Xi Liang watches the training progress with favorable results. Ma Chao can't wait too long to get his momentum spreading throughout the land. Why is his father holding him back? 

"Mengqi, do you think father will be safe with Ma Xie, Tie, and Dai?" Lady Yang ask worried.

"I'm confident that my brothers will be right at his side no matter what idiot would dare attack our clan's pride," Ma Chao said.

"I don't know why I'm worrying about them so much and sister is also worrying about father," Lady Yang said.

"He'll be back. It depends whether his plan will succeed or fail, my wife," Ma Chao smirked.

"Brother, we once allied with Cao Cao. Do you think father is going there to break our ties with him?" Ma Yun Lu questioned.

"Yun Lu, we're no longer pawns to that scoundrel. Everything is going to be alright. Once father comes back, we will attack Chang An," Ma Chao said.

As the cavalry prepare to change formations with horse bowmen, the display of the famous "White Rider" Flying cavalry tactic sparked into motion. After an hour of display, Ma Chao's expression changed to his soft side.

"To tell you all the true about how I fell…it pains me a lot to work alongside Cao Cao as a hostage after the Battle of Guan Du…" Ma Chao said. Everyone look down from their heads remembering that time they worked for Cao Cao. Pang De made his debut slain two officers of Yuan Shang before the might of his twin halberds. He's not proud of serving Cao Cao for a time, but he's proud to show his worth in the battlefield.

"It's true that Cao Cao's political control is questionable, but our ties with him preserve the future of Liang Zhou and the Qiang," Pang De said.

"The Qiang had rebelled the corrupted Imperial Han for a decade, Pang De…" Ma Chao turned to Pang De with a cold look.

"I know, but maybe it's best we make peace with Cao Cao before all hell breaks loose again. I don't know if we stand a chance against him," Pang De wondered.

"We have the Pride of Xi Liang, I never stop believing in that and neither will all of you. We're as one like a big family and our cavalry will prevail!" Ma Chao shouted.

That uproar brought dissatisfaction from one of Han Sui's officers Yan Xing. Yan Xing once fought Ma Chao and nearly killed him when Ma Chao was a mediocre officer. Now, Ma Chao is as arrogant as ever. The boy never matured in his point of view.

"Father in law, do we have to risk ourselves from this nuisance?" Yan Xing scornfully questioned.

"If that is what it takes to defend our positions from Cao Cao. I had long oppose the government due to the same reason the Yellow Turbans used. Dong Zhou was one of the people I deal with and he turned into a tyrant just as I expected. It'll be the same thing with Cao Cao and I will not back out easily because of how powerful Cao Cao's army is," Han Sui said.

"But…we're horribly inferior to his officers! Can't you look at the bigger picture?!" Yan Xing protested.

"I know and I will say this again, I will not back out easily because of how powerful he is. Think about what happened at Chi Bi," Han Sui stare at Yan Xing with look of seriousness upon the argument.

Yan Xing scanned the entire army of Han Sui, some of his officers are having the same issue, but dare not to protest along with Yan Xing.

"Chi Bi is a fluke," Yan Xing rolleyed.

" I think Chi Bi is incredible and you're free not to join the battle. Go and take your cowardly ass back and screw with my daughter if that's the only other thing you're good at!" Han Sui urged.

"How humiliating to have brought myself with that idiot's cause…." Yan Xing shook his head, quite irritated.

It's bad enough to have failed to persuade his father in law to join Cao Cao, but it's a thousand times worse being on the same side with Ma Chao who is a mediocre officer.

"I want all of you to abide by my decision to work with Ma Chao, understand?" Han Shui commanded.

"Yes general!" The Nine Riders bowed.

"……" Yan Xing scoffed.

At Luo Yang….

Traveling to the capital takes a long time. Ma Teng reach the checkpoint in the former capital of Later Han. There he wanted to station one of his siblings.

"Ma Dai, you wait here. When everything goes accordingly to plan, I want you to head back to An Ding and inform Ma Chao the plan to attack Chang An and reach the capital," Ma Teng said.

"But what am I going to do if something happened to you?" Ma Dai look worried. There's a lot of doubt on this plan.

"What ever happens, if succeed, tell Ma Chao to attack. If I fail….tell him to flee back to Liang Zhou. I don't care if my life in danger or my sons, the life of the Qiang is at stake and I can not put my mother's tribe in jeopardy after a long rebellion. My natives and the gate to the western world is where the Chinese were originally from. Some of the best horses are over there. We can't let Cao Cao use my people for his desire," Ma Teng urged.

"Yes sir…" Ma Dai bowed.

"Alright boys, lets head for the capital," Ma Teng mounted with his two sons follow suit.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Ma Dai thought. 

Near Ye forest…

Zhen Ji's carriage traveled from Chang Shan to Ye as she almost reach her destination. Remembering the last words of Zhao Yun's mother, she whispered to herself wishing to fulfill those last words. Right now, Zhen Ji thinking about her own son. When Cao Rui grows up, he will be by Cao Pi's side to fulfill his wishes as his heir and Zhen Ji will remain observing the situation as usual. Her family has no heirs and she often wanted to change Cao Rui's surname into Zhen, but it's not possible. She lost her brothers and her father. Only her mother and sisters remain. War brought so much misfortune and there is no escape.

Staying in Ye will do nothing for her reputation other than being a mother. While Zhao Yun, she wonder what is going through his mind. There was no word from Jing and Zhao Yun is still a minor officer. Zhen Ji is an important figure while Zhao Yun still isn't. But, having a bastard's child is far more of a burden than saving a child from a thousand men. That's why her fame increased higher, but she's not proud of it. It's hard to tell if she's proud to have a son or she's proud of her decision to stay in Cao Cao's side.

"My family is more important than my own life. I may have born a son from the Cao family, but I saved my family from being massacred," Zhen Ji thought. She saved Yuan Xi's family too. All she have to do is force herself to be married to Cao Pi and the rest is assured. 

"My lady" A mysterious female voice spoke.

"Hmm?" Zhen Ji intermediately turn her attention to the mysterious woman who is also escorting with her.

"You're always so pale since father told me about you," the girl said.

"Xin Xianying, you're one of the women who actually sympathize me," Zhen Ji giggled.

"I always idolize you, my lady. But, to be married to Cao Pi, you're lucky to have reach the status of a princess. Why don't you look at it this way?" Xin Xianying frowned. 

"People often look at me as a princess because I married Cao Pi and raise a son. But, is that what you think, daughter of Xin Pi?" Zhen Ji raise her left eyebrow looking at her servant puzzled.

"Well…" Xianying shrugged.

"I think I look like a feline traitor," Zhen Ji grinned.

"Oh that's such a dirty word, my lady," Xianying winced.

"I don't mind…" Zhen Ji calmly replied.

"I don't care what Lady Guo say about you," Xianying urged.

"The snake pouring out of my husband's back," Zhen Ji coldly stated.

"I can imagine how many times she wants you dead," Xianying crossed her arms gazing at the view.

"She has a lust for power and does not care for the people's suffering," Zhen Ji said.

"Just what is going to happen if the two of you fought for the possession of your husband's assistance?" Xianying shook her head worried.

"Who cares if she wants my husband's assistance. She's free to be of his favor, but I'll say this loud and clear, she must stay away from my son," Zhen Ji said.

"You're losing favor to the lord's officers, my lady," Xianying urged.

"Besides Zhang He?" Zhen Ji glared at her servant.

"Jinyi, myself, Cao Zhi, Cai Yan,…." Xianying said.

"You're my truest friend, Xin Xianying," Zhen Ji grinned.

"Hmm, come to think of it, Lord Cao Cao is summoning Ma Teng into the Capital according to my father," Xianying said.

"That means his loud son Ma Chao will be there," Zhen Ji said.

"Ma Chao, my father finds him very barbaric. He wouldn't make me marry warriors especially Jinyi," Xianying sighed.

"You knew Jinyi since you were a little girl," Zhen Ji said.

"Yeah…, but what do women like us are coupled with? Ministers...yes, many greedy ministers and poets. There's nothing wrong with being married to them, but there's something wrong with how greedy they are after we get married by them. Only in fairy tales, we see the most beautiful educated women married off to brave heroes. I'm beginning to think such stores are false hopes, my lady," Xianying put her hands on Zhen Ji feeling the stress with the kind of live a woman are put through.

"And here I thought Cao Zhi is better than Cao Pi. They both are great poetry leaders, but Cao Zhi is struggling much worst and Pi is always jealousy of him," Zhen Ji rubbed her friend's hands comfortably.

"I'll tell you a secret, Xianying." And Zhen Ji whispered into Xian's ears. The reaction from her is very surprising.

"No way!" Xianying shocked.

"Yes way, and it's a fact," Zhen Ji winked.

"Cao Pi is going to explode any minute he finds out," Xianying shuddered.

"He won't find out. The only thing he knows is that I get along with Cao Zhi and Cao Zhang. My relationship with Zhang He is at best mutual," Zhen Ji stated.

"Cao Pi loves you like crazy, yet Guo Wang loves him and you…you…oh this is getting a lot more complicating," Xianying grumble. It's too much of a burden for her ladyship.

"He'll never know that I love Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji thought.

"Speaking of you know who, the Prime Minister thinking about writing a book about Chang Ban," Xianying brought up a new topic.

"How can he write such a book?" Zhen Ji gasped. This put her off guard. It's not like Cao Cao to write a book about how he slaughter the peasants following Liu Bei at Chan Ban Po. It cost him another bad deed.

"I don't know," Xianying said.

"A book about Zhao Yun? How does this feel to Cao Cao's generals?" Zhen Ji thought.

At Xu Chang…

Cao Cao return to Xu Chang after the festival and plans to write a book about Chang Ban. However, his officers even his own son protest. It wouldn't stop Cao Cao to bring fame in Zhao Yun's merits. He's most impressed of the White Horse General. Doesn't matter if Zhao Yun served Liu Bei, it's the type of talent he spend year after year searching for.

"To think such a relic serves such an inferior man…" Cao Cao complained.

"Who? The White Horse General?" Jia Xu asked.

"Yes, damn him to serve the person who does not suit him," Cao Cao said.

"There are many talents that are too good for a minor lord. If this Zhao Yun continues to be a low profile…" before Jia Xu finished his sentence, Cao Cao boomed back.

"Liu Bei knows nothing about talent! Other than Zhuge "God", Zhang Stupid, Guan Yu, and those mice of Tao Qian, Zhao Yun is too good for him!" Cao Cao urged.

"I agree with half of what you're saying, but this Zhuge Liang, Mengde, we must not underestimate him," Jia Xu warned.

"I'm not afraid of Zhuge Liang! Lets see some of that God like powers the idiots keep bragging on and on about. I haven't even seen the damn coward in the battlefield other than put petty tricks that patronize me!" Cao Cao again complained.

"His cleverness never cease to amaze me and we haven't met eye to eye yet, my lord. But, his strategies are not "God" like to be honest," Jia Xu raise his left eyebrow taking it as a compliment.

"The wind! Those idiots keep saying Zhuge Liang summon the wind at Chi Bi making folktales about it!" Cao Cao said.

"Though, he did not summon wind, we fought Wu at a very bad time and it was winter," Jia Xu said. He's very comfortable when the topic is about Zhuge Liang and always wanted to challenge him in a battle of wits.

"I hate Chi Bi," Cao Cao sighed.

"Me too," Xu Zhu joined.

"Me three…" Xun Yu added.

"At least, we learned a lot about navy," Cao Pi foolishly mentioned.

Everyone glare at Cao Pi.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Cao Pi annoyingly questioned.

"You're never wrong, my lord. That's just common sense," Guo Wang said.

"We need more experience on naval combat, my lord," Xu Huang suggested.

"Sigh…alright, alright. We shall train all our troops on navy. Build barracks near big rivers and the bay at Hua Bei. Damn it, why did this have to happen? All I want is peace and people are opposing me," Cao Cao said.

"Father, they're just a bunch of idiots with useless pride they believe in. Wu believes in their independent courtesy of the late Sun Ce. Without people like Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, Wu is finished," Cao Pi smirked. He always certain about the hopelessness of opposing the mighty Cao family, no matter how many times those who resist them.

"Besides, they're cornered in the Chang Jiang and the sea with no where to escape, but surrender to us. We still have the advantage in numbers and resources," Guo Wang said.

"The young ones are correct, my lord," Jia Xu nodded.

"This is going to be a long year…" Cao Cao rubbed his head. He got to think of a plan to conquer Wu. In the meantime, Ma Teng will be here in the capital soon.

Back in Gui Yang….

"Lord Pang Tong, I thank you for coming here on behalf of Liu Bei. So, this man is Zhao Yun am I correct. He hasn't show up yet," Zhao Fan said.

"He'll be here. I told him to not be so late, but oh well," Pang Tong sighed.

"This is his first time here and he's from Chang Shan," Zhao Fan chuckled.

"You are right, he's been homesick since joined Liu Bei and rescued his son from a thousands of Cao Cao's men," Pang Tong nodded.

Lady Fan show up bringing tea for the two men. She finds Pang Tong's appearance very unattractive. He is the Fledging Phoenix, very smart, but with such an appearance, how will other women find an interest in this man?

"This woman is the former lord's wife , correct?" Pang Tong assumed.

"Yes, she's my sister in law, but now without her husband and I'm arranging a marriage for her," Zhao Fan said.

"Ah, I see," Pang Tong stare at the woman.

"Um, tea perhaps?" Lady Fan served Shiyuan some tea.

"Of course," Pang Tong smirked, then he thought, " this woman is going to be the death of me. No way my student will fall for her just because she's beautiful, but she's also very desperate especially her brother in law. I suspect something amidst, perhaps, Zhao Fan is challenging our lord's motivation."

"My lord, Zhao Yun arrives," Bao Long announced.

"Ah, bring him here!" Zhao Fan smiled

Zhao Yun walked in slow motion making his way into the lounge where Pang Tong, Zhao Fan and Lady Fan are. Once his appearance is reveal, Lady Fan's reaction is unsurprising. This man is no Zhou Yu, Cao Cao, Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang, or Sun Quan.

"Hm." Lady Fan scoffed.

"Lord Zhao Yun, I'm glad you'll join with us," Zhao Fan got off his chair and gives a bow.

Zhao Yun bowed back and took his seat.

"My lord, I must thank you for having a minor officer like me greet you honorably," Zhao Yun said.

"Minor?! Are you serious?! I've been amaze at what you did at Chang Ban! Nobody could break through an impossible odd to save one child. Most of the time we've seen soldiers who only just live to kill people by orders," Zhao Fan said.

"My orders were to guard my lord's family and I failed. I don't consider Chang Ban a deed," Zhao Yun explained.

Zhao Fan was taken aback by Zilong's honesty. But saving a child is a huge merit in his opinion.

"Hahahah! Don't mind him, we all make mistakes. Nobody perfect, neither is my scholarly student," Pang Tong laughed.

"Scholarly student?" Lady Fan confusingly thought.

"Oh, he's becoming a scholar now? But, there's nothing wrong for a warrior who goes out there to save and protect the people," Zhao Fan smiled.

"It was a terrible incident, my lord…" Zhao Yun stated.

"I know, but that's war isn't?" Zhao Fan presumed. Lady Fan just glared at her brother in law for saying such a thing.

"Zhao Yun, meet Lady Fan," Pang Tong introduce the beautiful woman to him.

"Zhao Yun, I've heard about you from Lord Zhao Fan. Are you really turning into a scholar?" Lady Fan asked.

"I'm only acquiring training from Master Pang Tong. So, I'm still a minor officer of Lord Liu Bei," Zhao Yun said.

"What kind of training is it?" Lady Fan this time takes a serious look at Zhao Yun's personality.

"It's kind of intensive. Poets, simple strategy, and ideology," Zhao Yun answered.

"For someone who does barbaric things, I find it hard to believe someone like you are suitable for that training," Lady Fan said.

"I take it, you think all warriors in the battlefield are the same," Pang Tong chuckled.

"But, they are except Zhou Yu the Hero of Chi Bi, he's different, very heroic and social," Lady Fan said.

"I see, then I may not be up to your expectations as a talent person," Zhao Yun slips his cup of tea that Lady Fan served.

"Well…you're alright in my book. At least, you're very noble," Lady Fan grinned.

"Heh," Zhao Yun thought.

With that, they all talk in a social state. Zhao Yun's personality begins to grow the woman. Perhaps, did she make up her mind about him? Or will Zhao Yun find reflection between Lady Fan and Lady Zhen Ji? Something twisted is about to happen.

At Ye castle…

Zhen Ji finally arrives back in Ye; her son greet her as she and Xin Xianying went inside together. Upon reaching the imperial hall, another friend awaits. 

"Luoshen, I've been waiting for you," Cai Yan bowed.

"Wenji, have you been well writing poems thinking about your children from the Xiong tribe?" Zhen Ji greeted back.

"When I'm free from my lonely imprisonment, my children are no longer mine and now I'm remarried to one of Cao Cao's ministers," Cai Yan sighed.

"See, even Cai Wenji ends up marrying someone that isn't a hero. She could have been married to one of Cao Cao's generals. I'm going to be sick in the stomach. I rather die a thousand times than marry a minister!" Xin Xianying complained.

"That's what noble women are suppose to marry, my dear Xianying," Cai Wenji said.

"That's open to debate, Wenji. Wanna bet?" Zhen Ji grinned.

"Now you're challenging me into a debate, Luoshen!? After coming back from a journey, well I have a couple of ladies in waiting to hear our opinions on that matter, including your marriage. By the way, Cao Rui been adorable as he always is," Cai Wenji was holding the baby she carries.

"…." Zhen Ji gaze at her son.

To bear a bastard's child is one thing, to save an abandoned child is another. 

"Come on, lets go inside and have a chat," Cai Wenji said.

Zhen Ji nodded and her servant follow suit. She's definitely not alone with friends she's closes with. Tomorrow going to be a big day for the women of Cao Cao's forces.

Next Chapter: Marriage Debates


	7. Marriage Debates

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k.

A/N: Another chapter coming up! There is a slight mistake in the previous chapter and I reedit it. Sorry Three Spearmen, there's more talking and soap opera in this chapter before we get to the eve of Battle of Tong Gate. Get use to it and enjoy the story. Genre is Action/Adventure, Drama, Romance, and Humor.

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 7: Marriage Debates

* * *

The evening at Ye Castle…

Her entire day consist mainly inspecting the city managing some charity with her friends. After that, she met Cao Zhi and the brother in law talked about how he's not taking enough involvement in politics because of his father. Zhi's behavior became a little off.

"Most of the politicians are talking about whether they start another war or not. Chi Bi has greatly effect the lives of the imperial court," Zhen Ji finally spoke.

"When the Wu rebels refused to surrender to father, I thought it's clear that they're independent to the corrupt infested imperial court," Cao Zhi sighed.

"That's the name of your father's regime," Zhen Ji said sarcastically.

"But, all my father want is to end all the wars by gathering the other governors together while they keep their positions," Cao Zhi winced.

"Zhi, you know there are some of the cruelest things your father done and people rebel," Zhen Ji glared.

"….." Cao Zhi said no more. His worrisome personality had often made him become a drunk.

"You don't have to be ashamed of the family you were born. There are other ways to avoid this, like pursuit your writing career and isolate the political influence of your family," Zhen Ji suggested.

"I can't, I want the people to see the lighter side of my family. That's why I will be a politician and succeed my father," Cao Zhi said determinately.

"You're persistent, Zijian," Zhen Ji crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Persistent I am, but benevolent I've always been unlike your husband whom I'm embarrass to be his little brother," Cao Zhi said.

"I knew Pi isn't benevolent," Zhen Ji grinned.

"What's that to grin about? Zhen Ji, you forced yourself into this. Right in the viper's nest. I want you to fight through it, flee yourself of this burden and Lady Guo won't spread lies about you," Cao Zhi urged.

"As long as my dignity isn't poisoned by the vipers, I will remain here with your family and mine," Zhen Ji said boldly.

"You're too bold, Luoshen. Bolder than most women of the Han. But, you are a woman of Cao," Cao Zhi said.

"I was a woman of Yuan, but originally, I'm woman of Zhen, dedicate to my father and brothers," Zhen Ji said.

"This marriage only signify my brother's favoritism! In my opinion, he does not deserve you, my lady!" Cao Zhi complained.

"I knew getting married to him can make him famous throughout my father in law's regime. But, you shouldn't worry about me, Zijian. Worry about your goals and future," Zhen Ji said. She walk closer to Zhi and comfort him like a big sister.

"You're right. Then I will take my leave now, sister in law," Cao Zhi bowed.

It was a harsh debate, but Zhen Ji didn't falter. No matter how many times people told her to flee, break up, and such things like that, she will remain married. As much as it pains her reputation, she'll remain Cao Pi's wife.

"The good people often criticize your marriage and the bad exchange scornful looks at your beauty instead of your marriage," Cai Yan walked to Zhen Ji from behind after she watched Cao Zhi leave.

"I know, that's why I intend to take all the criticism," Zhen Ji said.

"That's just like how I felt before I was exchanged a thousand fold," Cai Yan said.

"Can't you imagine the loneliness of being unparallel beautiful?" Zhen Ji asked. The two walked across the city watching the people.

"Yes, it's miserable," Cai Yan nodded.

"So, how are the other women taking this?" Zhen Ji asked.

"They're kind of skeptical of it. Especially Cao Cao's wives, those who were ex wives of the men Cao Cao's army fought. The madam been so bossy at how she treats everyone of us as her servants," Cai Yan said.

"Mother in Law, if Yuan Shao had won Guan Du then Lady Liu would be treating us the same way," Zhen Ji scoffed.

"I'll second that," Cai Yan said.

"Cai Yan, what do you think of your new husband?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Well….he's kind, but I felt he's inferior. I'm not saying I don't like my new husband. You know, Cao Cao doesn't think I'm suited to be with warriors. Well, I was taken by barbarian tribes…" Cai Yan found herself and Zhen Ji back inside the palace after an evening walk and the two sat down continuing the discussion.

"What makes barbarians and corruption ministers alike?" Zhen Ji again put another question.

"They consume chaos…." Cai Yan answered.

"Exactly," Zhen Ji looked up nightly sky. It's a half moon.

"Luo, is there's a such thing as true love in marriages?" Cai Yan questioned.

"True love? Wenji, at first, I don't believe in it the moment I was Yuan Xi's wife and now I'm thinking about the possibility. You know the story of the Two Qiaos and the two heroes of Jiang Dong?" Zhen Ji turned back to her friend as she open another question.

"Yes, the famous story of the Qiaos marriage to the Little Conqueror and the Hero of Chi Bi," Cai Yan gasped.

"They called a match made in heaven," Zhen Ji grinned.

"Da Qiao with Sun Ce and Xiao Qiao with Zhou Yu. So perfect…" Cai Yan sighed.

"There are often stories about that marriage I've heard from Wu," Zhen Ji said.

"I wanted to see some famous poets in Wu, but alias, Wu are enemies to the Prime Minister," Cai Yan frowned.

"It's getting very late now," Zhen Ji stood up off a wooden bench they sat.

"These kinds of nights brings eternal sonata," Cai Yan eyes dimmed.

"Eternal Sonata? Get out of here," Zhen Ji chuckled.

They went to their quarters and slept for the night. Her son slept soundly as she watches his face then change her clothes allowing on of the servants to get her white grown.

At Wu…

Late at night, Sun Quan is still on his throne disappointed with Zhou Yu's injury and that Liu Bei occupy Chang Sha. How long will someone make sense to the situation? They won Chi Bi and Jing belongs to them. That's what he's indicating when the decisive battle was made.

"Zhongmou, it's getting very late dear," Lady Bu groaned.

"This is like one bad dream after another. My father's death, my brother's, and now this," Sun Quan said.

"But we saved our land," Lady Bu comforted.

"My wife, does it matter if it makes the people of Wu happy?" Sun Quan glared.

"Yes, as long as the people are happy, we're better off with that conclusion," Lady Bu sat on her husband's lap and kissed him softly.

Sun Quan grunted like an anger tiger. It's not fair to get screwed by Zhuge Liang and gets away with it. Upon hearing Lu Su's side of the story, it's rubbish. Zhou Tai told him that Shang Xiang butted in and it makes the matter even worst.

It's been days since the Jing debate influence the Wu ministers. Now the petition of war been brought up. Should they go to war against Liu Bei to take Jing?

Zhou Tai make his way to his lord. His duty is finished and will inform Sun Quan his report.

"My lord the preparations are set," Zhou Tai affirmed.

"It's time…" Sun Quan sighed.

"Time for what?" His wife asked. 

"Shi Xie is still governing Jiao Zhou and I've decided to take my forces there to interrogate Lord Shi Xie on surrendering Jiao to Wu," Sun Quan announced.

"Lord Shi Xie, but isn't he still a Han governor?" Lady Bu shook her head.

"Not anymore and your brother has already made a proposal to annex Shi Xie," Sun Quan clear his throat after he explained.

"When will we depart?" Zhou Tai asked.

"Late in the morning. You're dismissed," Sun Quan put his left arm around his wife and the couple went to their quarters.

"Hm. The lord had a terrible headache if only we didn't retrieve Jiang Ling to Liu Bei…" Zhou Tai thought. He don't feel like sleeping and decided to check on Sun Shang Xiang. He don't have the slightest clue why she defending Liu Bei, but he's worrying about it.

At Shang Xiang's room…

Shang Xiang is polishing her bow. She spend the whole night practicing her archery before she return to the castle for sleep. The rest of the week is the same thing until a major battle is taking part, she'll head out to the battlefield swarming with the dominate of male warriors.

"My lady, it's Zhou Tai," Zhou Tai announced.

"What business you have with me?" Shang Xiang asked in a icy tone.

"Your brother wants me to check in you," Zhou Tai said.

"I'm fine, good night, Youping," Shang Xiang said.

It's so annoying that every time her brother is worrying about her, he sends Zhou Tai and Zhou Tai is watching her like some stalking vulture. Yes, her brothers most beloved officer making him like some secret agent. Is he just sending him here to watch her beauty everyday?

"Good night, my lady…" Zhou Tai bowed. She's attracting when she acts tough. Just about every Wu officer wanted to gain the prized daughter of the Tiger of Jiang Dong, but Sun Quan didn't make any arrangement and he often thought his sister is better off with a minister.

At Gui Yang…

Pang Tong and Zhao Yun went to an Inn where they will sleep there. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. When Zhao Yun saw Lady Fan's beauty, it remind him of Zhen Ji. But there's something fishy going on with that. Zhao Fan sounded desperate the moment he introduce the woman. 

"I'll be sending a messenger to Liu Bei," Pang Tong said.

"Is the lord going to be here to meet Zhao Fan?" Zhao Yun opened one eye when he asked.

"Yes, he wanted to persuade Zhao Fan to surrender," Pang Tong nodded.

A hour later, Zhao Yun is still having thoughts on that woman.

"Master?" Zhao Yun face look troubled.

"Mm?" Pang Tong blinked still alittle bothered by his pupil's curiosity.

"That woman…she reminds me of Lady Zhen…" Zhao Yun shuddered.

"What makes her comparable to Zhen Ji?" Pang Tong turns to where Zhao Yun is sleeping.

"Her beauty…it's…it's so familiar…" Zhao Yun choked.

"Are you seduced by her looks?" Pang Tong stare at Zhao Yun.

"Well…I don't know.." Zhao Yun nervously replied.

"Do not be deceived. She may be peerless beauty, but there's two things wrong about that picture and Zhao Fan is one of them," Pang Tong warned.

"Hmm," Zhao Yun think about what is going to happen. He mumbled and mumbled while resting in his slumber.

"Are you falling in love with her?" Pang Tong smirked.

"….." Zhao Yun felt guilty to admit it.

"There's no substitution in love…" Pang Tong said with a grim face.

"Indeed, I'm still in love with Zhen Ji. Her feelings are irreplaceable, but Lady Fan is like a shadow of Zhen Ji's proportion," Zhao Yun groaned. He turn face to his teacher revealing the sadness consuming his life.

"My friend, that's the problem with romance relationships in our era. All that was suppose to be love was just an imaginary. We have politics influencing people's relationships. If you loved someone who is rich, while you're a bum from a mountain or small village, that person is automatically taken by a close tie of her family's position. Zhen Ji is the daughter of Zhen Yi. Yuan Shao controls the government of Ji Zhou. Zhen Yi was long dead as she grew up to be a remarkable politician in her own town and that brings Yuan Shao's attention," Pang Tong said.

"Benshu stole the government of Ji Zhou!" Zhao Yun growled.

"I know and I agree with your opinion on Yuan Shao's atrocities. I'm just stating the obvious," Pang Tong smiled.

"Hm…" Zhao Yun resume his slumber.

"That Yuan Shao, who knew that he only gave Zhen Ji to Yuan Xi as an excuse of his power hunger status and now she's fallen into Cao Cao," Pang Tong thought.

When they get back into the castle in the morning, expect the same kind of predictable trick. Zhao Fan's desperate attitude already rise the suspicion of that woman. He's not quite that easy to submit to Liu Bei. Pang Tong needs more evident before he makes his judgment. Right now, Zhao Fan is being kind with them as guests.

The morning at Ye….

"My lady, it's morning," Xin Xianying showed up with the maidens.

Zhen Ji flex her arms trying to wake her entire body up. As she got up from her bed, she checked her child. Cao Rui is still sleeping soundly.

"Do you think he's sleeping too much?" Xianying checked the baby with her.

"He's proud isn't he?" Zhen Ji stare at her son happily.

"You brought him into this world," Xianying said.

"In fact, my husband did," Zhen Ji corrected.

"But he's part of you too," Xianying smiled.

"Only my kindness," Zhen Ji muttered.

Zhen Ji order the maidens to prepare her breakfast. She then set herself for a bath with warm watering being ready. Luxury life is always simple. Today, she's going to meet rich ladies in a conversation tea ceremony.

At Xu Chang…

"What is taking Ma Teng so long?" Cao Cao spend the entire night sitting on the throne with a few ministers at the audience and it's already morning. He's getting very tire and so are his ministers after hours and hours of debating. 

"Maybe he lead his entire army back to Liang Zhou after our messenger was there," Xun Yu wondered.

"If so, then we should rouse the troops and pursuit Ma Teng. Cousin, lead me the command of the army?" Xiahou Yuan suggested. 

"He'll be here…" Jia Xu said.

"If not for our alliance, we don't want to lose our west borders before facing Wu again," Cheng Yu said.

"They've helped me finish off the Yuans and I haven't repay them back yet," Cao Cao glared at Cheng Yu.

"Then why did we bring aid from them, father? Why not take his entire army as ours?" Cao Pi getting annoyed by the Ma army's presence as a temporary alliance.

"Besides they're no match for us. It would be foolish for Ma Teng to start a war," Lady Guo said.

"Those Xi Liang trash have some of the best cavalry units. I'll give them credit for that," Cao Pi chuckled.

"But ours are massive," Xu Zhu urged.

"Do not underestimate the Liang Cavalry ,even the late Dong Zhou had his share of troubles encountering them," Jia Xu warned.

"You're as brood as ever, Jia Xu. Renown to joining big ugly," Cao Pi smirked.

"I had my moments dealing with Ma Teng and Han Sui," Jia Xu grinned.

Sima Yi and other ministers show up as they're the ones who went to sleep that night while Cao Cao's most trusted men stayed up late.

"Oh, the old relics are still up after the entire night…" Sima Yi thought.

"My lord," Man Chong bowed.

"So, the rest of you were still awake," Wang Lang bowed.

"Gentlemen, we're still waiting for Ma Teng to arrive," Cao Cao said.

Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu came by Cao Pi's side and filled the entire conversation of last night. Liu Ye shows up to give Cao Cao a report on the foundry inspection.

"Our inventions are on the green, Prime Minister," Liu Ye said.

"Did you hire anyone to build ships for our campaign against Wu?" Cao Cao finish checking the report as he calmly await Liu Ye's reply.

"Aside from the former soldiers of Liu Biao, we hired pirates. Some of them can be shipwrights," Liu Ye said.

"Father, do we have to hire lowly pirates?" Cao Pi questioned.

"I'm not putting them on commoner status. Without enough experienced pirates, we will not be able to crush Wu," Cao Cao grunted.

"Lowly pirates never had any scholarly knowledge, but only fighting," Wang Lang scoffed.

"That's why Wu needs Zhou Yu," Cao Pi smirked.

"We don't know much of the talents from Jiang Dong to make a clear judgment on our foes. It's true, Zhou Yu is like a tiger watching our river borders waiting to get his paws on our necks," Cheng Yu said.

"Cao Ren wounded the tiger, so he's struggling to catch us while being tamed by a Qiao," Cao Pi laughed.

"To think Qiao Xuan gave away his daughters to such tigers…" Cao Cao whimpered.

Lady Bian show up and overheard Mengde about the Qiaos. His dream girls are not in his grasp yet. Just shows how desperate he is to submit Wu. 

"Good morning, my lady," Xun Yu bowed.

"My lord, you need to get some sleep," Lady Bian told her husband.

"I'm not in the mood.." Cao Cao shrugged.

"Half of us here are still debating on the lords of Guan Zhong and Ma Teng's forces," Jia Xu said.

"We're tired of waiting, mother," Cao Pi muttered.

Meanwhile at Jiang Ling….

The news from Chang Sha made Liu Bei pleased. He decide to inspect the city and meet Huang Zhong. Sun Qian and Mi Zhu joined with him as they escort outside the city gates preparing to head for Chang Sha.

"I'm glad no further blood shed was made," Mi Zhu smiled.

"Indeed, but Lord Han Xuan didn't heed to his own officers and left to join Cao Cao," Liu Bei said.

"You can't win everything. Cao Cao is still by far the most talent man in the land," Sun Qian said.

"I'm inferior to Cao Cao, but my motivates still stand," Liu Bei said.

"Getting the commoners to depend on you? My lord, neither the commoners nor our loyalty to the Emperor will get us nowhere. We're still fugitives within the corrupted Imperial Court," Sun Qian calmly countered.

"Sun Qian, if I don't get any more talent than just maintain Jing, we're still considerably weak," Liu Bei complained.

"I know, I'm just stating the facts on why we're not looked upon by the majority," Sun Qian sighed.

They soon march to Chang Sha. Liu Bei had long waited to cease the chaos in Jing after Cai Mao's infamous surrender to Cao Cao. It was all Cai Mao's fault that Liu Bei have to recover Jing for Liu Qi.

Back in Ye….

The time has come for a tea ceremony with the ladies waiting at the lounge. It would be nice to have Lady Bian and Lady Guo, but they're at Xu Chang with their own responsibilities. Until Cao Pi returns to Ye, Chen Qun is governing Ji zhou. Zhen Ji made little assistance with Chen Qun.

"Luoshen! My you're dressing a more linger design! Pure white and blue, but there's skin revealing on the back and your hair," Cai Yan praised.

"Do I look any different than before?" Zhen Ji asked.

"I think you look more flashy, especially the flower top on your hair. You're looking more and more like a princess. Imagine all the women out there being so jealous of you," Xianying said.

"I see. Well, it's not as complex as the blue furred one I wore with a phoenix crown," Zhen Ji said.

"Not as slutty as the one you wore last night," Cai Yan said.

"I like the one I wore last night because it gives me more space for my leg movements. I'm training to improve my fighting skills," Zhen Ji said.

"The blue one is better than the purple attire," Xianying said.

"Yes, the blue one looks better, but my favorite color is purple. Still both of those dresses reveal more skin than this and the blue/black furred one," Zhen Ji nodded.

"Why do you always wear sexy clothes?" Xin Xianying asked.

"Because of Cao Pi," Zhen Ji rolleyed.

"You have a purple/yellow garment that hides all your skin. What happen to it?" Cai Yan asked, she liked the dress that rarely been wore since she joined Cao Cao.

"Oh, that dress? My absolute favorite dress! It's still in my room, but as a keepsake," Zhen Ji smiled.

"Your keepsake shows that you treasure the real you over the skanky alternatives you're wearing," Cai Yan smiled.

"Skanky Zhen Ji," Xin Xianying giggled.

"That's Miss Sexy, to you Xianying," Zhen Ji winked.

Suddenly as they arrive the louge, the other ladies greet them. Lady Zou stare at the presence of Zhen Ji. Why does this woman go so far to break through the borders of casual. That new dress she's wearing is a new kind of style and her appearance alienate the ladies. Some are awe while others look suspicious of the design.

"That's rather…a futuristic design…Lady Zhen," Lady Zou said, she encircled Zhen Ji checking the entire design from the back and front. Her back showed a lot of skin, not something the other women would reveal on their dresses.

"The dress of the future," Cai Yan presented.

"And the hair…" the first woman awed.

"It's fantastic," the second woman said.

"Like a phenomenon," the third woman added.

But there are a few who scoff at it because of the criticism of Zhen Ji's marriage.

"I think it's the worst piece of trash I ever seen. We've seen nothing new from the "princess" other than just her looks," the scornful woman mocked.

"I designed this myself," Zhen Ji sighed.

"So you can insult all the other beautiful women who could do a lot more than a shank like you? The ministers were right, Guo Wang should have been Cao Pi's wife because she got scholarly talent," the scornful woman move face to face in front of Zhen Ji.

"….." Zhen Ji paused for a moment. Think about the dresses she wore because Cao Pi loved them. Those dresses were shanky because they show the power of her kicks.

"Don't have something to urge back? Then admit it, you're inferior to Guo Wang," the scornful woman smirked.

"You look a lot like her, I could tell," Zhen Ji said.

"You should be more aggressive over your rival, Lady Zhen. You're losing favor not just the imperial court, but the entire female community. And you know why?" the scornful woman raised her eyebrow, putting the question right into Zhen Ji. The rest of the woman await to here the respond.

"Why?" Zhen Ji sat down on a chair and listen to the woman's trash talking.

"Because you're a talentless slut! No one wants a talentless princess," the scornful woman shouted.

"Alright, I'm a talentless princess because I born a heir," Zhen Ji laughed and clapped her hands.

"….." the scornful woman then took the cup of tea and throw it at Zhen Ji ruining her new dress.

"What the hell!!" Zhen Ji enraged.

"What's so funny about a slut producing a heir? Have you no shame upon your inferiority!" the scornful woman urged.

"You can bark and hate me all you want, but don't ruin my dress! You're lucky, I don't punish people unlike the rest of the Cao family!" Zhen Ji scolded.

"Lucky? You're even more foolish than I thought when I joined Lord Cao Cao. You don't have power, none of the ministers sense any power you held to punish those below you. I don't bow to a lowly shank. Who's with me!?" the scornful woman turn around to check any other woman agreeing with her.

"Lady Cai, you're nothing, but a traitorous snake! A lowlife trying to kill her own stepson and bring terror to the people of Jing! Thank the heavens your psychopath brother was punished at Chi Bi!" Zhen Ji hissed.

"How dare you talk like that to my heroic brother!" Lady Cai grew very angry. This woman fought in the same battle as her brother, but never saved him.

"He deserve it! Rot into ashes by the Chang Jiang which cleanse the evil that swarms across it! It's heaven's will!" Zhen Ji chanted.

Lady Cai could listen no more as she tried to choke Zhen Ji, but the other ladies restrain her. Then Cai Yan summoned the guards to escort her out of the lounge.

"You're nothing, but a whore!! A KINGDOM BANE!!" Lady Cai hollered.

"….." Zhen Ji watched Lady Cai exit out of the lounge by the guardsmen. But her words still holler through out the castle.

"SHE IS NOTHING BUT A DAMN WHORE WITH A POINTLESS MARRIAGE!!" Lady Cai screamed louder that the ministers, Chen Qun, Xin Pi, Han Song, and Wang Can heard.

After a few minutes of silent, Lady Zou spoke.

"After the Battle of Chi Bi, she lost all of her own power. Hadn't her life in Bei Hai with her son do anything to accomplish her own desires after Liu Biao's death?" Lady Zou chuckled.

"She's the stupid one," Xin Xianying stuck her tongue out.

"Hahahaha!" Zhen Ji laughter became uncontrollable. This is just too rich.

"You know, I rather NOT betray the world than have the world betray me," Cai Yan glared.

Zhen Ji won the argument.

"I would never do such a vile thing like Lady Cai did. What a deceitful woman," Zhen Ji shook her head.

"Well, I must go now, ladies. It's been a wonderful time meeting each other," Lady Zou bowed and leave the lounge. 

"Lady Zou…she was a survivor. Helped Cao Cao flee from Zhang Xiu after she told him about the assassination plot," Cai Yan sighed.

"Now that's heroic," Zhen Ji nodded.

Outside Ye Castle…

After she left, Lady Zou expression change into a dark tone. She got all the information she came for. And now she must go to Xu Chang and tell Lady Guo what happened at the tea ceremony.

"It's incredible how she takes all the insults and still stand proudly against Lady Cai. Remarkable battle of words. She truly values virtue above beauty. Very interesting indeed…" Lady Zou thought, and she tapped her cheek with a satisfying grin.

No one knows she's Lady Guo's spy.

Next Chapter: Zhao Fan's Ruse


	8. Zhao Fan's Ruse

Disclaimer: I don't own Koei games and the Three kingdoms. Oh wait, Hidden Musous are an original concept by me.

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 8: Zhao Fan's Ruse

* * *

At Gui Yang…

Gui Yang is such a small city that needs serious development. The farms are low that no one expects plenty for the harvest season. If the prefect doesn't want a famine, he better start deliberating the farmers.

"When the harvest season comes people are left with low provisions," Pang Tong said.

"Judging the farmers support for Lord Zhao Fan, it's not looking well for the lord," Zhao Yun said as he saw one farmer plowing the field.

It would be nice to start another job by farming the fields. This is where you start increasing popularity support by working at each facility located in the city. When Zhao Yun was at his hometown, he helped the farmers tend the fields. It was his ancestral home since the days of Zhao. The ruins of ancient Zhao castles had been his childhood problems. Anything about the Zhao clan's bad luck was his nightmare and his father; why did his father have to die before he was born?

Pang Tong notice Zhao Yun's angsty thinking. More of the same "Why can't I change the past?" thoughts. The past often happened in so many unexpected ways. You can't blame heavens for the result that descend the present time events. Yeah, Zhao could have defeated Qin if Zhao She lived alittle longer, the Battle of Changping wouldn't fall. But, Emperor Qin Shihuandi's ambition is unrivaled that none of the later kings of Zhao and Qi could equal. Now, Cao Cao has the same ambition to rival Qin Shihuandi.

"Zhao Yun, I am going to meet the blacksmith of this town. Be warn, Zhao Fan and that woman are getting very suspicious. And those two officers have been glaring at us since we got here. Until Lord Liu Bei gets here, we must be on our guard," Pang Tong patted Zhao Yun's back, taking a glance at his master, Zhao Yun wonder what's the secret of his training.

After Pang Tong left, the officers Chen Ying and Bao Long show up. What brings them here?

"Lord Zhao Fan wants you summoned at the castle," Chen Ying and Bao Long gave that look again like yesterday. They're not so friendly, but must have wanted to ask him something.

"Seems Pang Tong was right about something amiss with Zhao Fan and I'm growing his favorite since we introduced each other. This shall be a good opportunity to talk him over on the problems at farms," Zhao Yun thought.

Lady Fan's room…

"This plan of yours, will it work?" Lady Fan asked.

"All you have to do is get Zhao Yun to fall in love with you, then when he get too dazzle to resist you that he'll accept my offer," Zhao Fan said.

"But, Zhao Yun look to be not interested in women," Lady fan shook her head in doubt.

"That's why you must capture his heart. Since he's a soldier, have him witness your archery skills. You're not just an ordinary woman, sister in law. Then I will swear brotherhood with Zhao Yun to activate the last part of my plan," Zhao Fan grinned.

"……" Lady Fan wonder why such sporty activity can get a warrior like Zhao Yun's attention.

"When things are going as accordingly, he'll be my newest officer and I can remain as the Gui Yang prefect," Zhao Fan walked slowly out of the room after he told her the plan.

"And what about Pang Tong?" Lady Fan glared at her brother in law.

"Chen Ying and Bao Long will assassinate him. He'll be a problem if he escapes the city and reveal Liu Bei about my false surrender," Zhao Fan said, he rubbed his chin proudly confident of his plan.

"….." Lady Fan thought this over. There's time she could make up her mind because she hadn't fall in love with Zhao Yun when she first saw him.

"Now then, I must meet Zhao Yun at the lounge. When night comes, you feast him some food and learn more about the man's life. He's mysterious, my lady," Zhao Fan said.

A few minutes later, Lady Fan hesitate to ensure this plan will work. He should reconsider giving her away to a minor officer for the sake of keeping his position. Both of them do not believe Liu Bei is a capable leader and the title Imperial Uncle doesn't mean much to them because many are giving up on relaying to the imperial court because of corruption. Zhao Fan plot to join Cao Cao as soon as Liu Bei is defeated. That's the reason of this plan.

"If I can't marry a hero like Zhou Yu, then I'll be confined into the Cao family's luxury as a concubine," Lady Fan thought. She sighed as the maidens work on her dress in preparing to meet her soon to be husband. She'll cooperate with her lord, but also when this is over, she wanted a divorce.

At the castle lounge…

Zhao Fan waited for his guest to show up at the lounge. He grew so confident that his plan will not fail. You can bribe an officer to join you by giving away your prized possession. Lady Fan is that prize and the people of Gui Yang admire her priceless beauty. It can rival that of the four great beauties no question about it.

His late brother will be proud of him in the afterlife when his legacy is fulfill. Gui Yang is too precious for Zhao Fan to lose.

Finally, the time has come. The sound of footsteps approaching, the bachelor makes his way into the lounge in blue mail with a golden dragon design on the shoulder pad. It's no fluke, this man's display is another distinguish appearance. Zhao Fan would coward in fear of such an appearance.

"Welcome my Fu Xi!" Zhao Fan praised.

When Zhao Yun gets closer to the table, he politely bowed. "My Fu Xi" is he serious? Something very funny is going on here and Zhao Yun knows it.

"It is I, Zhao Yun," Zhao Yun announced.

"Please, Zhao Yun, have a seat. There is something I will like to ask you about," Zhao Fan said as he smiled.

"Ah. I too have something I wanted to ask," Zhao Yun said. After he took his seat, the servants pour him some wine.

"Oh, before we discuss this matter, I forgot something important so please wait here," with that, Zhao Fan hurried out of the Lounge and secretly left the castle without Zhao Yun noticing it.

Outside the castle…

Zhao Fan found his two officers at the barracks awaiting their part in the plan. His expression changed into a dark one. Part of him is abit nervous.

"Listen you two, if you screw this up, we're doomed. Understand?" Zhao Fan warned.

"Yes, sir," the two officers nodded.

"Now you must lure that weird monk out of the city and do with him quickly," Zhao Fan glared as he said.

"Right, my lord. We will not fail," Bao Long said.

"Where do we depose of the body?" Chen Ying asked.

With that, Zhao Fan left the barracks before he exit, he turn and give a dreadful look and said, "Feed him to the tigers. His ugly appearance disturbing me and my sister in law. Liu Bei's men must not know that he was murdered."

This vile act of betrayal dishonor the Liu Bei army. But, will Zhao Yun and Pang Tong counter this deceitful man's plot and force him to surrender for good?

"Hehehe. A plot that is so elementary," Pang Tong smirked. His hiding behind a spot near the barracks and overheard the conversation. He may have already met the blacksmith of this town and did predict that Zhao Fan is up to something, of course those two officers play a part in the scheme.

Back in Gui Yang castle…

"Zhao Yun," Lady Fan greeted. She show up in garments with a pink collar on her tops. Her pearl face resembles a lot like someone Zhao Yun know, only abit more round faced.

"My lady," Zhao Yun greeted her with a bow.

"Where is the lord?" Lady Fan scanned the entire lounge to see if her brother in law is still carrying out that scheme.

"He said he forgot something will hurry back here soon," Zhao Yun answered.

"Ah, so it seems…." Lady Fan face became a little pale. A part of her feels miserable and another is ambitious. Zhao Yun is a mysterious guy and he is in fact the man who saved a child from an army of thousands at Chang Ban. If that was heroic, what will he do if her own child was in danger?

"That's right, there's something I wanted to ask your lord. It's about the farmers. Gui Yang has a poor rate of farming and the crops are so few. The harvest will suffer famine. I will like to work on the farmlands at his service until Lord Liu Bei inspect the city," Zhao Yun said.

"If you insist, my lord shall grant your request. We're short of officials in this court and I am just a noble woman," Lady Fan sighed.

"A noble woman can work to flourish the city affairs. Supporting a man's work is part of supporting the people," Zhao Yun stated.

"And to get my brother in law worried of having filthy dirt on my beauty," Lady Fan glared.

"He must be doubting your abilities as a Han woman, my lady," Zhao Yun said.

"Oh really? I think he doesn't want other nobles to criticize him on treating such a beautiful noble woman like me as a peasant," Lady Fan raised her eyebrow, the conversation is starting to g bring development between them. She sip her some wine on the cup.

"Zhen Ji usually ignore criticism from the nobles and continue to work with the peasants even if it worries her mother," Zhao Yun thought.

"You believe nobles and peasants can co exist, don't you?" Lady Fan questioned.

"Yes, if both co exist, we can minimize rebellions and work together to save our government. That's one of the reason why the Yellow Turban Rebellion severe the nobles ties with the peasantry. Separatists are destroying the Han government and confusion stirs the opinions of talent writers and the peasantry ever since the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition had failed, one man I've joined had been my swore enemy and taken the honor of my land and loyalty to the dynasty away from me by robbing Ye," Zhao Yun said.

"Yuan Shao?" Lady Fan assumed.

"Yes, Benshu was the leader of the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition, the reason I joined him was for the coalition…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"What do you think of Cao Cao?" Lady Fan asked.

"I think he's the most talented general of our time. But in my lord's eyes, he's a corrupted minister who controls the imperial court with favoritism. My lord believes what Cao Cao doing is wrong, however, he has so many talented officers, some of them are poets and scholars who agree with the opinions of that man," Zhao Yun sipped his wine after he replied.

"Everyone unites by one man who was looked as a savior," Lady Fan nodded.

"If Zhen Ji truly joined Cao Cao like that, then that must be why she's married with a child she's pregnant with…" Zhao Yun thought. He believes Zhen Ji was forced into that propaganda.

"Is Liu Bei capable of beating Cao Cao? I have my doubts and the rumors of him being a talentless nobody remains the public knowledge," Lady Fan curiously asked.

"The Liu Bei army depends on Zhuge Liang who is the core of Lord Liu Bei's possession as a threat to Cao Cao. He has the potential to beat Cao Cao," Zhao Yun said.

"Yes, I heard of Zhuge Liang. The sleeping dragon. Damn, he's married to Lord Huang's daughter," Lady Fan nodded.

"Lady Huang is his student too," Zhao Yun added.

"I see, so the husband allow his wife to study as a scholar," Lady Fan fascinated on the Long Zhong pair.

"Lord Zhao Yun, I think we're getting along perfectly. What's your secret?" Lady Fan smirked and put her face a little closer to Zhao Yun.

"Actually, it's my surname," Zhao Yun expression changed into a sadden face. Yes, the secret of Zhao Yun is his surname.

"Zhao, one of the famous clans of Chinese culture. My clan is Fan, not much of ancient repute, but your name is the same as my honorable late husband. I may have underestimate you again, my lord," Lady Fan giggled.

"Huh?" Zhao Yun look confused. Not sure what she mean by "underestimate".

"The land has yet to know your name, my lord. By taking the first step, I'm willing to lead you to the next step…" Lady Fan said seductively. She stir her fingers around the tip of the cup slowly.

"……" What the hell...

"Lord Zhao Yun?" Lady Fan voice put Zhao Yun's attention back and focus on the Lady's eyes. Gosh, she's just like Zhen Ji in an odd way.

"Hm?" Zhao Yun is paying attention to the woman's verbal.

"Is there another woman who is trying to capture your heart? Perhaps, do you have a lover, no?" Lady Fan questioned.

"Well…there are many women I encountered, but..let's just say, most of them are just…friends," Zhao Yun stuttered. He's having a hard time relaxing himself when this women's ambition is nabbing his balls. How will he get out of this? This is the wench that Pang Tong warned him.

"Do you consider me a friend of yours?" Lady Fan asked.

"Well, that depends…." Suddenly, Zhao Fan arrives. He's very late and is surprise to see Lady Fan is with Zhao Yun. Seems she's growing more on the warrior. This is good news to Zhao Fan. Now to make amends to the relationship of Zhao Yun and Lady Fan.

"Lord Zhao Yun, it seems my sister in law enjoying your company a lot," Zhao Fan said.

"She's a terrific woman. Classy and eligible, to say the least," Zhao Yun grinned. He was so close to falling completely in Lady Fan's love spell.

"Indeed, I'm glad you two are getting along. Now I must discuss with you about my proposal," Zhao Fan clear his throat and prepare for the final phrase of his plan.

"Zhao Yun and I are discussing political matters. We often share our opinions on the solution in the imperial court. Lord Zhao Yun once served the Yuan Shao," Lady Fan said.

"Ah, Yuan Shao. It's sadden how his fate ended. Cao Cao is a far greater leader and the Cao family became the most powerful clan in China," Zhao Fan said.

"….." Zhao Yun knew the more the conversation dragged him on Cao Cao and Yuan Shao, the more suspicious Zhao Fan and Lady Fan have become.

"General, your surname is the same as mine, and five centuries ago we were one family. You are from Changshan, and so am I. Moreover we are from the same village. If you do not mind, we might swear brotherhood. I should be very happy," Zhao Fan suggested.

"Correction, 700 years ago, the rise of our family started as servants of the ancient Kingdom of Ji in the Eastern Zhou days," Zhao Yun calmly corrected.

"Right, the Zhao clan emerge independent when Ji became weaken and corrupted, Ji was divided into three. Zhao was rise by a General who is a very patriotic warrior," Zhao Fan nodded.

"….." Zhao Yun quietly nodded. Lady Fan's seductive glances at Zhao Yun brings the relationship closer.

"We can swore brotherhood and honor our family ancestry," Zhao Fan raised his cup and Zhao Yun decided to join him in form a brotherhood of ancestry.

"I'm a descendant of King Zhao Wuling and it's an honor for the privilege of brotherhood, Lord Zhao Fan," Zhao Yun announced.

"So, we're now brothers as one family, just like the days of Zhao," Zhao Fan smiled.

Lady Fan elbowed him softly. Of course, he forgot one more thing before this is over.

"Well, I better get back to the Inn and meet Pang Tong. Thank you for such an honor, Lord Zhao Fan," Zhao Yun bowed. He prepare to make his escape from such a big treatment. He'll have to inform Liu Bei about pledge of brotherhood with Zhao Fan. Although, Zhao Yun is unofficially the fourth sworn brother of Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei due to their friendship at Ping Yuan.

"Ahem, before you guy Lord Zhao Yun, my sister in law will like to challenge you in an archery contest of 10," Zhao Fan said.

"You're good at bowman ship, my lady?" Zhao Yun gasped.

"Yes, I wanted to show you what I can do before you leave. Please?" Lady Fan begged.

"Alright, I've bene itching for some sparring," Zhao Yun smiled.

"The barracks is outside the right. Come." Lady Fan said. She escort Zhao Yun to the barracks.

Zhao Fan can't believe how easy this becomes. Zhao Yun is heroic enough for Lady Fan and he's glad it work out between the two of them. Now he must wait for his two lackies to return from their jobs.

At the woods near Gui Yang….

Pang Tong lure the two officers into the woods by having them follow him quietly. He's pretending to fall for Zhao Fan's trap. It's so elementary because at the very beginning, Pang Tong knew something fishy was going on right when they met Zhao Fan and the news of Chang Sha surrender.

Suddenly he stop at the cave and enter it. Bao Long and Chen Ying are muttering about on either follow him inside the cave or wait for their prey to return. They soon follow their prey inside the cave.

Pang Tong is now ready to set a surprise attack on the two brutes. As he read the dark end of the site, he stopped. The two men set their torches for light and found no trace of the Fledging Phoenix.

"Where the hell did that hobo guy go?" Bao Long scanned around the dark cave. Chen Ying search the other side of the cave leading to another dark site.

"Bao Long, over here? There are foot tracks on the ground. We have a lead," Chen Ying said.

"Hahahah, the fool lure us to his grave! It was so easy, I praise Lord Zhao Fan's wisdom!" Bao Long chuckled like a madman.

"Grrrrrrr…!!"

"What the hell is that..? Search the source of that sound," Bao Long ordered.

Chen Ying took a deeper search in the dark cave only to find a small light from the ceiling and soon the roars pitch raise.

"GROWL!!"

"That doesn't sound good," Chen Ying panicked.

"Damn! Run, the hobo guy fooled us all and lure us inside this cave infested by tigers!" Bao Long shouted. They race out of the cave only to feel the rumbling and noise fill inside the cave.

"The hobo is going to cave us in! Hurry, we'll be trapped here in the dark by tigers!" Chen Ying struggled to run faster while a group of 3 tigers chasing him and his partner.

Bao Long use his halberd to break through the rocks before it fill the entire exit using his chi. They manage to escape from being cave in, but the tigers is another problem as they're still chasing them outside the woods.

"They're stronger than I thought. We won't be about to last longer fighting them, Chen Ying," Bao Long said. They're struggling like worn out weaklings. Pang Tong can be seen on top of a tree ready to set his trap.

When Chen Ying gets tripped by a string that activates Pang Tong's trap, both men are caught on the huge net that lift the men up beneath the tree branch where Pang Tong is standing.

"Well done, fellas! You manage to survive my counter plan. I wouldn't break out of the net if I were you," Pang Tong chuckled.

"GROWL!!" the three tigers roared.

"Please, we'll tell you everything about our lord's scheme, just let us live!" Bao Long begged.

"I already know everything about feeding me into those tigers so my body won't be found by Lord Liu Bei. Boy, you all are like a bunch of amateurs. Why Liu Biao made you two officers and Zhao Fan a governor is beyond me," Pang Tong said.

"Zhao Fan secretly wanted to join hands with Cao Cao by trapping Liu Bei in all side and ransom Zhao Yun by offering him to Cao Cao. Please, we didn't even want to be part of this outrage. We pledge our loyalty to the Imperial Uncle, let us live!" Chen Ying explained.

"That's a possibility, too bad, Zhao Fan had underestimate my pupil into getting that woman to seduce him and I'm a professional you fools…" Pang Tong shook his head and then added, "Had you morons consider me inferior to Kongming? The Sleeping Dragon and the Fledging Phoenix are known as equals on mindset."

"GROWL!!" the tigers agreed. Dinner is serve at 8 and the sky is about to go dusk.

The two idiots whimpered. There's no other way to save themselves except wait long enough for the tigers to search for another snack.

"Well, I better head off. Behave you two and you'll might get lucky tomorrow. Oh and I forgot to reward the boys. Here ya go!" Pang Tong threw a 60 pound meat to the center of the trap and the tigers fought for the reward.

After Pang Tong left, there is no trace of any wanderers here. Only Bao Long, Chen Ying, and the three tigers.

"HELP!" they unison.

Back in Gui Yang…

An hour later, the pair contested for 10 points on archery. Zhao Yun had 8 bull eye while Lady Fan have 6. The game became intense as Lady Fan scored 3 more and is only one point away to winning, however Zhao Yun took advantage of Lady Fan's last mistakes and made the final two points scoring 10 bull eyes.

"My lady, you did magnificent with such energy. I'm glad that I didn't hold you back because of my military experience," Zhao Yun praised.

"Thank you, but I knew you'll win because you're even better at timing and precision," Lady Fan said.

"It's nothing, really…" Zhao Yun chuckled.

"I'm so tired…" Lady Fan groaned. She hope Zhao Yun would take advantage of her like all men does. She's all his, there's no other hero she wanted to marry, but this is starting to get serious. It's originally suppose to be a plan, but Lady Fan is forgetting about the plan and serious fall in love with Zhao Yun.

"You should get some rest, my lady. Shall I escort you to your quarters?" Zhao Yun raise an arm so Lady Fan can engage hers on Zhao Yun's arm.

"Certainly, Zhao Yun," Lady Fan nodded. They went back inside the castle leaving the amazing marks on two target dummies there.

At the castle hall…

"Zhao Yun, are you sure there isn't anyone you're already in love with?" Lady Fan asked.

"If I told you, you'll be very jealous," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Who is she?" Lady Fan glared at Zhao Yun. It's making her nervous now.

"You remind me of her….alot…" Zhao Yun said.

"What is her name?" again Lady Fan asked.

"I assume you already know who she is and what's her name. One of the famous beauties and the most beautiful woman in the world," Zhao Yun closed his eyes shut.

"Da Qiao?" Lady Fan guess the first beauty.

"She's the Flower of Wu," Zhao Yun said.

"Xiao Qiao?" Lady Fan guess the second beauty.

"She's the Lady of the Chang Jiang," Zhao Yun said.

"Sun Shang Xiang?" Lady Fan guess the third beauty.

"Will of the Sun," Zhao Yun said.

"Yue Ying" Lady Fan guess the fourth beauty.

"The wind that carries the Sleeping Dragon," Zhao Yun said.

"Cai Yan….?" Lady Fan grown tired of guessing.

"The heart of poetry," Zhao Yun said.

"Hmph, these are the only other women who influence the land. I despise Diao Chan because she's the stupid beast's tamer," Lady Fan grumbled.

"I am just about to say that she's the Beast tamer," Zhao Yun smirked.

"That leaves myself, Lord Zhao Yun…" Lady Fan and Zhao Yun stopped right to where her quarters are at.

"You are as beautiful as her…" Zhao Yun said.

"I give up, whoever this woman is, I hope she's not a talentless shank," Lady Fan rolleyed.

"Lord Zhao Yun, Sister in law, I've been waiting for you two. Especially you Zhao Yun," Zhao Fan appeared. All of sudden, the emotional tension begin to fade.

"Thank you for everything, 'brother'," Zhao Yun bowed.

"There isn't much I should appreciate your stay, now that you and sister in law are getting along incredibly, then I must tell you my proposal," Zhao Fan took a deep breath and begin his proposal, "Zhao Yun, a few years ago, my late brother was the former lord of this city and Lady Fan was his wife. I still refer her as sister in law to honor my late brother and carry out his legacy."

"You have my deepest condolences, Lord Zhao Fan," Zhao Yun sympathized.

"I know you'll be paying your respects for my brother by the oath of our brotherhood and the name of Zhao. There's one last wish to be grant for my late brother," Zhao Fan sighed.

Lady Fan's heart is pounding. The time has come. She doesn't care about the plan now that she is really falling in love Zhao Yun. If you give it time to study a man's personality and his strength and weaknesses as a husband, you'll know enough to fall in love. However, Zhao Yun did not fall in love at first sight. The problem is that Lady Fan imitate Zhen Ji too much, there's a different between the two and he's about to find out what's the rush.

"Zhao Yun, will it be an honor to marry my late brother's wife? With your distinguishing presence here, you'll be paying your respects for my brother in law and honor our ancestry," Zhao Fan requested.

Before Zhao Yun reveal his answer, he remember the last time he and Zhen Ji talked, it's about raising a family settle down from the chaotic depression in this land. But, why would Zhen Ji comment him on the pursuit of a normal life that could cause him to lose the path he choosen?

" _It's not my fate to marry Cao Cao's son! Neither Yuan Shao's, because of my beauty, there is only vain and no love because I'm just a woman," Zhen Ji __echoed._

"_There's nothing to regret about this. My family was in danger and Cao Cao had already won against Yuan Shao since my defection. But, I didn't choose to…" Zhen Ji words echoed again._

"_I can raise and teach him how to make the people live without despotism, no force labor and make everyone happy, rather than becoming a cruel leader like his grandfather," Zhen Ji echoed._

"_For now, our lives shall be remembered by the moon. We can't forget each other when we part. Will you always watch the moon at the same time I'll be watching it every night and think about you?" Zhen Ji echoed._

"_Lord Zhao Yun, I'll never forget those heroic moments you've did, although, it may be boring seeing you just fight, but I know you have more than just fighting for restoring the Han," Zhen Ji echoed._

"_I can't tell my soon to be born son this because of his father, but you are not evil," Zhen Ji's last words echoed._

After a long silent, Zhao Fan's voice brought Zhao Yun back into reality. Zilong thought long and hard how the normal life forced Zhen Ji into the position she's in now. How will this effect the life of his own children? His children will suffer the worst cast scenario while Zhen Ji's aren't. Lady Fan doesn't understand why he still going in battles even if the impossible occur. Loving someone is like racing against time. Restoring the Han is not a dream, it's the most difficult task of an officer who strives to rid the corruption of the Imperial government and win the Emperor's loyalty. True Loyalty focus the trust of all those who still believe in the restoration of our fallen dynasty and to unite all classes. If that task fail….his existence will have no importance and he can kiss his Zhao ancestry good bye.

"It's such an honor, but I must refuse…" Zhao Yun answered.

Zhao Fan is at a loss of words and Lady Fan just gaze at Zhao Yun. She's put her selfish ambitions in front of Zhao Yun's loyalty.

"Lady Fan, I can't trust you enough to bear this burden together with me and that goes the same with you Lord Zhao Fan," Zhao Yun said.

"….." Lady Fan sadden face grew.

"But…." Zhao Fan trying to reason with Zhao Yun, but Zhao Yun continued.

"I'm willing to help the people of Gui Yang when Lord Liu Bei gets here and you shall work along side with him like a brother. Can you do that, my lord?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms staring at Zhao Fan.

"…….I don't know…" Zhao Fan shook his head.

"Then perhaps you should think about it until he gets here. I'm sorry, it's an honor, but I didn't join my lord like this. It can lead to a horrible backlash. I shall take my leave, sir. Good night, my lady," Zhao Yun bowed both of them and left the hall.

"W..wait a minute…" Zhao Fan shuddered. He can't throw away this chance of a life time, how dare he?!

Lady Fan slowly went into her quarters sobbing. She knew it, there was someone else he loved that inspire him the way he's acting and didn't reveal who the woman is. Could such a beauty be this influential and consume that man's loneliness?!

"Zhao Yun! Damn it! She's the most beautiful woman my brother ever had and now he's dead, you're leaving her in such a state!? Just who do you think you are?! Do you have any dignity!? Do you choose your loyalty to a dead dynasty over the prized possession and your linage?! I don't understand this logic. Where the hell are those idiots?! Bao Long, Chen Ying!?" Zhao Fan anger rouse the castle.

Outside town…

Pang Tong is leading against the wall with his arms crossed. He knew his pupil will not stray from the easy way. He'll go with the hard way. The Path of True Loyalty. This is the right man Pang Tong decided to teach him the ultimate special skill.

"Master Pang Tong," Zhao Yun stopped his tracks and saw his master coming directly.

"Well done, Zilong. You've passed the next step in your training," Pang Tong tapped his Wind Staff in satisfaction.

"They..tried to draw me back into…" Zhao Yun can't phrase the words out because it hurts him so much.

"I know, there's a different to settling down a normal life and fulfilling the most difficult task. They're trying to make life easier for you because of your talents, but miss the entire point of your existence," Pang Tong nodded.

"It appears Zhao Fan will not heed my words…" Zhao Yun shook his head saddened.

"That's his fault for underestimating you. He's secretly trying to turn you in to Cao Cao if you married Lady Fan and use you as a ransom. You're not stupid to be bribed like that. Your loyalty defeats Zhao Fan's greed. If he wanted to keep his position, he should have swore loyalty to Liu Bei and trust in our methods. Cao Cao been toying with the talents of many, that's what leads to misfortune. Zhao Fan has just cost Lady Fan misfortune," Pang Tong sighed.

"I should have told her who the woman is…but left her in a sea of jealousy, mistrust, and selfishness," Zhao Yun said.

"Don't tell her, she may have already know. Lets get back to the Inn, my backache after a long walk," Pang Tong smiled.

A few hours later…

Before dawn comes, two shadowy figures secretly went into the carriage. The two are Zhao Fan and Lady Fan. Anger by the failure of his plan, Zhao Fan is forced to either submit to Liu Bei or abandon the city and serve Cao Cao. He decide to join Cao Cao in shame, however Lady Fan, she never said a word since Zhao Yun gave his answer. Such a beauty is no longer talked about anymore….

Next Chapter: Prologue to Vengeance Act 1


	9. Prologue to Vengeance Act 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k, the games are from Koei. If I did, I would have changed Zhen Ji's Dynasty Warriors personality to her historical self and make a Zhao Yun rpg.

A/N: Ok, now we can start the Battle of Tong Gate. I created a voting poll and the result seems marriage will make Zhao Yun's life easier. Well, with any girl, they're all a shadow of Zhen Ji's image and Zhao Yun's sons will end up with growing up during the political confusion.

Zhao Yun: I wanted to marry Luoshen….

Zhen Ji: Our social differences is the cause of our separation. I wish that is not an issue so we can get married…

Zhao Yun: If I restore the Han Dynasty, we can change the way of marriage and human society.

Ma Chao: Right now you lovebirds, I want to start my big spotlight in the name of Justice!

Zhen Ji: I hope we won't hear him saying the same phrase in every chapter…groan

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 9: Prologue of Vengeance Act 1

* * *

At Ye castle…

Yesterday's tea party fall short due to a conflict between Zhen Ji and Lady Cai. Zhen Ji along with Xin Xianying and Cai Yan are sitting at the table together talking about yesterday's incident. As an hour pass by, the misfortunate beauty thinks about the Liu Bei army.

Liu Bei is a rebel, whom her husband calls him a talentless coward. Liu Bei escaped from her father in law's countless plots to remove him before he becomes a big problem. Taking Xu Zhou and killing Che Zhou label Liu Bei a traitor to the Han. But, now that Zhao Yun is working with Liu Bei, it's hard for Zhen Ji to believe the side Zhao Yun is on are opposing the Han government. More like they're opposing Cao Cao's government.

"Luoshen?" Cai Yan called out.

Zhen Ji didn't notice her friends are staring at her. They wonder what she is thinking about. Zhen Ji fetch her some more tea, but stumble into awkwardness, which she accidently spill the tea on the table.

"Zhen Ji, are you alright?" Xin Xianying asked. She looked at her mistress with worried eyes. They know she randomly acts miserable at times for some reason.

Zhen Ji didn't reply instead she takes a handkerchief and wipe the liquid off the table. These kinds of activities become a chore. Hanging with noble women at the garden, inspecting the markets, reading, and watching her son is all she could do for her time. While Cao Cao's talent officers and ministers continue to enforce the imperial law, watch for foreign tribes trying to invade the borders, suppressing bandits, and fighting Liu Bei's army because they're wanted war criminals to the Imperial Court for treason, that includes Zhao Yun.

"Zhen Ji, you're not quite yourself. What is troubling you, my friend?" Cai Wenji asked.

"I'm just thinking. Thinking about why all this has been astray…" Zhen Ji shook her head when she replied.

"Huh?" The two ladies exchange confused looks.

"The Emperor, Guan Du, Liu Bei, and Chi Bi? Why is this happening?" Zhen Ji sighed.

"It isn't our business to interference with political affairs. Let it go, Luoshen," Xin Xianying begged.

"To be married off to the Yuan family and the Cao family; lets not forget both families been acting on behalf of the Empire, yet their true intentions are to control the entire government after He Jin died. And what have we been doing all this morning?" Zhen Ji glare at her two friends.

Cai Wenji and Xin Xianying expressions changed they are a bit timid.

"Cai Yan, you remain a poetess and not carry out your father's wishes to help the Han dynasty. Xin Xianying, you dare not to question your father's countless change of lords he sided with," Zhen Ji said.

"He doesn't have any choice, Han Fu, Yuan Shao, and Yuan Tan lead their own downfalls. Why must people think my father a traitor?" Xin Xianying whimpered.

"I've been criticized by the public for raising barbarian children, what am I to do to redeem my father?" Cai Yan wondered.

"So, why held yourselves back because of those problems? Why not, join me on my charity to encourage the people their support for the Han? Even thought, Cao Cao controls the Imperial Court, but not everyone in Cao Cao's side are bad. I wanted to renounce this," Zhen Ji suggested.

"But, Zhen, we shouldn't interference with political affairs like this. What if we make Cao Cao angry and what of your husband?" Xin Xianying urged.

"I'm not going to fall behind on Lady Bian and the snake. I will try my own way of contributing and the two of you shall assist me," Zhen Ji said.

"What becomes of our Lady's marriage brings a rift between loyalty and ambition.." Cai Yan sighed.

"Cao Pi made a big mistake for marrying me. I intent to get closer into the Cao family's possession by helping those who are suffering from within the corruption," Zhen Ji stood up and walk slowly outside. Xin Xianying and Cai Wenji look at each other with doubt in their mind.

The sky is clear blue covered with partly clouds. She gaze at the air sensing a wind gusty swaying the surface. Ye is a beautiful city.

At Xu Chang…

Meanwhile, the snake referred as Guo Wang grew impatient with her spy. She is in a room sitting on the side steps next to the throne. This is her lord's room. Cao Pi is busy on attending one of his mentors of the Jian An 7, those who are scholars and Cao Pi's closes associates.

"It always irate me when he talks of having that bimbo here because she's his beautiful wife. But, what's so special about that bimbo who does nothing, but boring stuff? She's not the type to know anything about war, while I am relate to the military thanks to my family and being adopted by Cao Cao," Lady Guo thought.

"My lady, Lady Zou is here," the attendant informed.

The former wife of Zhang Ji appears. She looks to be in good mood and has gathered enough information for the rival woman in Cao Pi's life.

"How's the tea party?" Lady Guo asked with a glare.

"I'm enlighten of the incident that occur between Lady Zhen and Lady Cai. You should have seen it, my lady," Lady Zou chuckled.

"So, even Lady Cai dislike her. Why I'm not surprise to hear that," Lady Guo shook her head satisfied with a wicked smiled.

"Zhen Ji tries to show off her new dress and Lady Xin and Cai Yan are her closes friends aiding her. She gain favor over the commoners because of her virtue, not her beauty. The way she criticize Lady Cai's plot to surrender Jing to Cao Cao is the most interesting debate, but Lady Cai argue with Zhen Ji's marriage to the Cao family despite she's the wife of Yuan Xi," Lady Zou said.

"She would be dead if Zihuan didn't find her! What's so proud of that whore to be alive today!?" Lady Guo argued.

Lady Zou nodded in agreement. It's obvious the beauty of Ji marriage is an excuse of her being alive in their point of view. She's so beautiful and it disgust Lady Guo a lot.

"What is she up to right now?" Lady Guo asked.

"Since I already left yesterday. She'll be chattering with Xin Xianying and Cai Yan like always. It amuse me whether this woman is so proud of herself or not?" Lady Zou assumed.

"Who knows? She'll always be in Ye while I'll always be there for lord Cao Pi…as a servant," Lady Guo scoffed.

"May I ask, are you going to persuade Zihuan to be his concubine?" Lady Zou asked.

"I'll leave that up to him," Lady Guo smiled.

"Hm. He still loves Zhen Ji so much," Lady Zou said.

"That's because the bitch is TOO SEXY," Lady Guo clarified.

"Am I not as beautiful to Lord Cao Cao, he may have kept me at Wan Castle," Lady Zou sighed.

"Will you confine your loneliness in the flames of chaos? Cao Cao is like the gift of a woman's happiness," Guo Wang smirked.

"He's more like a woman's lust for luxury. He has everything I wanted," Lady Zou giggled.

"How is the madam by the way?" Guo Wang referring to Lady Bian.

"I've just met her a few hours ago before arriving here. She's as bossy as always," Lady Zou said.

"I see, it never changes," Guo Wang said. She stand up off the steps and head towards the hall. Lad Zou follow her as they continue to talk.

"Lady Zou, I'm happy to have you as my companion. There are hardly any friends I've made and tried to be friends with Zhen Ji, but my jealousy is uncontrollable, so we didn't get a proper friendship," Guo Wang stated.

"Soon, you will gain favor to Cao Pi. Don't let such trivial matters between you and Zhen Ji get you offguard," Lady Zou advised.

Lady Guo nodded and she feels a lot comfortable now. Her ambition still burns strong.

At An Ding….

The word on Ma Teng has not yet arrive. It's been a week since they occupied An Ding. Ma Chao is sitting on the tent meditating. His mind is clouded with violent images. What ever this vision foretells is not good news. But, violent is the language this era speaks. War will break out as soon as his father return successfully. Whatever plan Ma Teng has up his sleeves, Mengqi hopes it will work.

Outside the tent, Lady Yang and Ma Yun Lu chatted. They're very concern on Ma Teng's life. Lady Yang glance at her son who is riding on his horse. He's already grown up as a fine horseman like his father.

"He's as dashing as brother. Don't you agree?" Ma Yun Lu smiled.

Lady Yang didn't reply, but nodded.

"So about the women of Cao Cao; are they all just a bunch of show offs or truly talented? I really can't stand all the womanly things except dancing," Ma Yun Lu scoffed.

"There are many beautiful women in Cao Cao's fraction. Some of them are his wives indeed," Lady Yang said.

"Can't you believe it?! That guy is like at his 50's and he's still mating women younger than him. I'll never be one of them as long as I oppose him like my brother," Ma Yun Lu swing her spear practically.

Lady Yang watch her sister in law spear crazed displaying. Girl, she's a violent woman. It's a good thing to attribute for females to protect themselves from rapist. Ma Chao's wife puzzled her husband's first time working with Cao Cao. He met that woman who was the most beautiful woman he ever seen.

"Yun Lu, did you know?" Lady Yang turn to her sister in law when Ma Yun Lu stopped half way of her sparring and listen to what Lady Yang said.

"Hmm?"

"There's this woman named Zhen Ji who Mengqi saw when he once worked with Cao Cao," Lady Yang informed.

"Oh, too bad for her. Being beautiful does NOT make you safe. Is she on the wrong side of the planet to get caught and married off to Cao Cao's spawn?" Ma Yun Lu mocked.

"….." Lady Yang doesn't agree with half the criticism.

"You know, I think she'll make a good prey," Ma Yun Lu smirked as she raise her spear.

"You want to take her life?" Lady Yang look at her sister in law puzzled.

"If that makes Cao Cao's army panic. If something happens to father, I swear she'll be the first life I'll take to wound the pride of the corrupted Cao family!" Ma Yun Lu scorned.

"I don't think she has anything to do with the Cao family…." Lady Yang sighed.

"It doesn't matter if Cao Cao dares take the life of my own…" Ma Yun Lu coldly countered. She then went out for a small hunting.

She's seriously threaten an innocent woman. But, innocent is a compliment when one family member gets killed by the opposing family member. China had long adopted customs from both Greek, Persian, and Roman. The execution of all family members due to the crime of the head of the family is the law. A very cruel and injustice law in the Imperial Court, one that has not been prohibited yet.

As Ma Yun Lu walks away from where Lady Yang is, she stopped and turn her face half way and said, "Mark my words, Lady Zhen is my prey."

At Jiang Xia….

Zhuge Liang is on the chair watching Liu Qi's troublesome condition. His illness advance and his wife Yue Ying did everything she can to find the solution to the disease that can be cured.

"It's been two days, my wife. We already recovered Jing from Cao Cao and now Liu Qi's life is fading…" Kongming shook his head.

"I've search every protein to make preparations for the medicine, but it's so advance. Could he have suffer an illness greater than a flu?" Yue Ying asked. She look as worried as her husband regarding to Liu Qi's condition.

"Hmm…" Zhuge Liang took a deep thought.

Xiang Lang and Yi Ji are also in the room. Ever since the struggle of succession took place, they were always by Liu Qi's side and Zhuge Liang save his life from the wrath of Lady Cai.

"Zhuge Liang….are you…still here?" Liu Qi weakly spoke.

"Yes, I'm here my friend," Zhuge Liang smiled weakly.

"My uncle, he must succeed," Liu Qi said.

"Indeed. He'll be taking your father's place once Liu Du surrenders Ling Ling. However…" Zhuge Liang stopped and turn to the three individuals staring at him.

"…the Sun family…?" Liu Qi choked.

Zhuge Liang slowly nodded.

"Your father caused a lot of problems with Wu. The situation to Jing Zhou will not settle until we seal the alliance for good. I doubt Zhou Yu wanted this to happen. I don't care what the people of Wu see in him. He's dangerous in my eyes and must be eliminated," Zhuge Liang dreadfully replied.

"Zhou Yu will do anything for Wu," Yi Ji said.

"Now that you mention it, I doubt Sun Quan is a merciful person," Xiang Yang rubbed his chin.

"Neither is all of Wu…" Zhuge Liang coldy added.

"Oh, it's all logical assumptions. We don't even know their true intentions yet," Yue Ying frowned.

"Kongming…Sun Quan wanted it more than the people of Wu," Liu Qi warned.

"But, he'll need Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang countered.

Liu Qi shook his head in disagreement, "No, Sun Quan himself wanted revenge more to gain this province. Neither resolve, nor forgiveness will stop that man's romanticizing of Jing zhou. Wu will do anything for him. That is if anyone at Wu protest."

"Is it possible that Zhou Yu can restrain Sun Quan, my husband?" Yue Ying asked.

"Curious? He's the sworn brother of Sun Ce," Zhuge Liang raised his left eyebrow thinking over his wife's question.

"And your brother Jin?" Yi Ji asked.

"I don't know…" Zhuge Liang chuckled.

They continue to talk about Wu's intentions even go as far as to criticize Zhou Yu's heroism at Chi Bi. But, what will Gongjin's answer to Kong Ming's logical commentary be?

Back in Ye….

Zhen Ji starts her activities by donating the grains at the lower sector of Ye where the low class resides. Xin Xianying and Cai Yan are with her as always. They made up their minds earlier on not having anything to do with Zhen Ji's contributing. Zhen Ji made sure she bring a few soldiers to help out and keep an eye on scoundrels robbing the peasants.

"Wenji, I hope this doesn't turn out a problem with father," Xin Xianying whispered.

"Not at all, Lady Xin. We're glorifying peace to the people of Ye, both commoners and nobles alike. Isn't that what everyone in the country wanted?" Cai Yan whispered back.

"But, everyone knows what bad deeds Cao Cao done on the Xu Zhou massacre," Xin Xianying argued.

"That is correct, however, we're at war, Lady Xin. Unnecessary sacrifices will be condolence for the best with this charity," Cai Yan sighed.

"Why do we have to drag ourselves into this?" Lady Xin shook her head. It's best they stay out of it, but Zhen Ji persistent is surprisingly admire.

"Zhen Ji's marriage is being heavily criticized for being part of the Yuan family's downfall. She's trying to make amends. There are still remnants of the Yuan family right here," Cai Yan said.

"Lady Zhen doesn't want to look herself as a traitor to the Han," Xin Xianying shot a gaze at Zhen Ji tending a child.

"As long as Cao Cao prolong the Han dynasty, she will not be accused as one," Cai Yan looked at her younger companion as she said.

"My lady, what a huge burden you are in…" Xin Xianying thought.

At Gui Yang…

"Boy, he really is pissed and now abandon his office and troops. Gui Yang surrenders to us," Pang Tong scratches his head surprised.

"……" Zhao Yun felt half disappointed.

"You're worrying about that woman just now, eh?" Pang Tong chuckled.

"I guess…, now she's a woman of Cao Cao," Zhao Yun sighed.

"It's not your fault that you didn't accept the marriage proposal. You do know Zhao Fan's loyalty to Liu Bei is questionable that's why the marriage is put in between the issue, my friend," Pang Tong patted Zhao Yun's back to cheer him up.

"It's not like I don't like her, Shiyuan," Zhao Yun said.

"I know and hopefully Lady Fan thinks the same way," Pang Tong said.

Zhao Yun said no more and he wander around the hall in Gui Yang castle. The city is theirs now and all that's left is Liu Du. It's a shame the rest of the region lords will not serve Liu Bei and he just learn from Han Xuan's surrender today.

"Greed lords, I tell ya. They choose money over loyalty," Pang Tong said. He's amused of the entire result on the expedition.

"What should we do now, master?" Zhao Yun expression changed. He's prepared for the next step in his training.

"In that case, lets start with alittle politics. This town needs a governor," Pang Tong grinned.

"I concur," Zhao Yun smiled.

"He's a fast learner and already the Insight special skill inherit him along with the secret of his Zhao family heritage," Pang Tong thought, "now if I can prove Kong Ming that this man is capable to master the Insight."

Meanwhile near Guan Du…

"Father, we're finally in the Central Plains," Ma Tie said.

"Listen up, boys. Your brother is waiting at An Ding and Luo Yang is already defenseless before we get to the capital, I'll tell you about my plan accordingly as soon as we arrive," Ma Teng resume his journey to the capital as his sons follow suit.

War will break out in the west soon, but does Cao Cao want a war with the Ma family? He can't achieve his revenge against Wu till the relations with the Ma family is settle.

Next Chapter: Prologue to Vengeance Act 2


	10. Prologue to Vengeance Act 2

Disclaimer: DW and Rot3k is own by Koei.

A/N: Another chapter, another soap opera. Don't worry, there is going to be action soon. Be patient, geez…

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 10: Prologue to Vengeance Act 2

* * *

Inside Xu Chang castle…

Cao Cao is getting tired of waiting. His officers are gathering at the audience and there is no sign of Ma Teng's arrival yet. What's more is the news of the Wuwan conflict his son Cao Zhang's report send today. If this crisis continues to grow, he'll have to separate his entire army in every place, from the North, South, and West.

"Lord Ma Teng's suspicion is obvious, my lord. Why not prepare the army to attack Guan Zhong?" Jia Xu suggested.

"No, I want him to submit for good. While that is arrange, I want the entire army to focus the south," Cao Cao refused.

"But, do you think Ma Teng is trustworthy along with Han Sui?" Jia Xu raised his eyebrow questioning.

"Trustworthy or not! They're no match for me, it's factual and so are Wu! What is taking that moron so long?" Cao Cao grumbled.

"They don't trust us and they know we're using them," Jia Xu warned.

"That's because I'm authority!" Cao Cao shouted. This has gone long enough. Why would people rebel him? Does the name Prime Minister mean anything to the entire country he saving?

"Their authority is the Emperor…, not you," Jia Xu glared at Cao Cao like he's judging his lord's ego.

"And that's why a Prime Minister enforce the authority of the Emperor, do I make myself clear?" Cao Cao snarled.

"It's just a damn title and my word still stand, attack Guan Zhong to submit him by force. His entire army are a band of mediocre officers," Jia Xu again suggested.

"That's a waste of time. Anybody else agree with me?" Cao Pi smirked.

"We don't feed the mediocrity," Xu Huang nodded.

"Ma Chao, Han Sui, Ma Teng, and Pang De are mediocre? Did you see what those men did years ago? Cao Pi, you were just screwing around with woman older than you, Ma Chao was the most dangerous young talent I've seen. Xu Huang, you never sparred with Pang De before during the war against Yuan Shang, he may be stronger than you, perhaps as strong as Guan Yu," Cao Cao countered.

"So..what makes them so special, father? They're just a bunch of barbarians from the Xian Bei," Cao Pi scoffed.

"Enough, you've seen what they did against Yuan Shang's army and I don't want to risk getting into a war with Ma Teng, let alone, the rest of Guan Zhong. I will also assign Zhong Yao to go to Han Zhong and send me Zhang Lu's submission," Cao Cao said.

"Zhang Lu? He's mediocre x 2 father," Cao Pi sighed.

"Zhang Lu and the 5 peck sect, correct?" Cheng Yu wondered.

"Yes, he's been isolated at war with Liu Yan who severed his ties with the Imperial Court long ago," Xun Yu informed.

"Great, we got barbarians, a poor governor, and a rebellious Liu," Cao Pi yawned.

"Who wants to waste time with weak forces? Like Lord Cao Pi stated, it's a waste of time," Wang Lang said.

Jia Xu turn directly to the big mouth he once knew, a flawed Governor and stare at him in the eye.

"Will you like me to verify your failure in stopping Sun Ce from taking Jiang Dong, Lord Mediocrity?" Jia Xu asked.

"Is that an insult, Weihe? Those Sun brats stolen the land that belongs to the Empire and now those same traitors are continuing to resist after Chi Bi," Wang Lang glared.

"Then continue to underestimate them, I say no more," Jia Xu cleared his throat and let his lord speak for him.

"Gentlemen, even a mere loser can be consider a threat," Cao Cao said.

"Like Liu Bei?" Xiahou Yuan crossed his arms laughed.

"Liu Bei is being backed by Wu, the only way to finish him off is by destroying that alliance," Sima Yi said.

"I like the way you're thinking," Cao Pi nodded.

"It's nothing, my lord. Liu Bei depends on Wu's gratitude too much. Wu only wants Jing," Sima Yi shrugged.

"If they did, we'll attack them before they even try," Wang Lang said.

Everyone discuss the matter with many opinions being questioned. Only one not joining the debate is Zhang He. Zhang He had recover himself a year after the Battle of Chi Bi. Junyi now been training more serious and there's one goal in his mind, but that will not be reveal yet. The training went well and he is capable of his own special skill, Promotion. It's a special skill that allow him to overpower his musou. He didn't use it when he fought Zilong. He underestimate him.

"He has so much stamina compare to me. I won't last longer due to my awkwardness. No, I was never stronger than him not since…since…" Zhang He thoughts flashes an event in the past.

Zhang He glance at the audience, they are still talking about Ma Teng's army the possibility of going to war against that force.

"Ever since I joined Cao Cao, I felt guilty to submit to him because…really…I would have saved Yuan Shao's army had I not made it in time sooner. Cao Cao has changed me and now the aftermath at Chi Bi. Zhen Ji born Cao Pi's son and I have been promoted," Zhang He thought.

It's all about fame now for Zhang He, but he will still envy beauty. Going to another battle just brings him more opportunities to raise the ranks. He don't care about the Han anymore, just his job as a general, nothing more that is what the rest of Cao Cao's generals feel. Especially Zhang Liao, Mr. True Might himself who is still defending Shou Chun.

Outside Xu Chang…

Xiahou Dun hasn't join with the gang ever since his problems last year, Guan Yu and especially Zhao Yun; he's pissed with his worst year ever in service of Cao Cao. Now he's a prefect of Xin Ye.

"My pride…my might…all if it was in vain. I can't even be a good father to Mao nor a husband to my wife. Isolate with my family and spend most of the year at Bo Wang Po thinking about the humiliation," Xiahou Dun thought.

He watches around town where the commoners are swarming about. Today is more of the same. Various markets flourish since this place had became the capital.

At Ye…

Zhen Ji continue doing the same thing like yesterday. But also decided to lead a small force and inspect the towns with Xin Xianying and Cai Yan.

"Luoshen, are we doing the right thing?" Xin Xianying asked. She took her worried eyes on her mistress.

"Of course we are. The rest of the officers of my father in law are busy with their own jobs, we can handle the leftovers," Zhen Ji calmly said.

"We deployed 800 troops, not more than a thousand. It's enough to avoid suspicion," Cai Yan said.

They travel from Ju Lu, Chang Shan, and Zhong Shan and the town folks are grateful for the three maidens aide. No incident occur, but the men were murmuring about the beauty of the three maidens.

At Chang Sha….

Now that Liu Bei acquire Huang Zhong and Wei Yan at his service, the two officers make preparations for armaments and drafts. Guan Ping and Liu Feng also decide to help, but Guan Yu stood on the roof of the gate staring at the field where Liu Bei appears with Sun Qian and Mi Zhu coming to visit Chang Sha.

"It's brother Liu," Guan Yu announced. When Liu Bei comes through the gates, Liu Feng run to greet his adopted father. He still treat him as his real father.

"Father," Liu Feng bowed.

Guan Yu walk down the ladder to meet his sworn brother. He's not in a good mood, especially when you're defeated by an old man.

"Guan Yu, I'm glad nothing terrible happened in this town. Han Xuan may have left us, but I will like to congratulate Huang Zhong. Where is he now?" Liu Bei scanned around.

"He's expecting you in an audience, come," Guan Yu escort the gentlemen inside the castle.

Inside Chang Sha castle…

"Will the Imperial Uncle come?" Wei Yan questioned.

"He will come Wenchang. Thank goodness you didn't kill Han Xuan…" Huang Zhong sighed.

"I would have wanted him dead if he tried any assassination attempt on the lord," Wei Yan scoffed.

"I know you hate him, but he's not worth killing, that's the point," Huang Zhong said.

"I ….could careless…" Wei Yan put back his mask on. It's more comfortable covering his emotionless face because it reveals the loss child's loneliness being an outsider to society and raise by Huang Zhong as a soldier.

"The attitude of a cold blooded soldier. I always admire that, Wenchang. But you really need to be nice for once. You're not going to get any ladies to like you with that attitude," Huang Zhong chuckled.

"So…what.." Wei Yan muttered.

Suddenly, Liu Bei enters along with his officers.

"The old tiger, I presume!" Liu Bei greeted.

"My lord, I've been waiting. Is lord Liu Qi safe?" Huang Zhong asked.

"He is, however I've learn the young lord's illness worsen. Master Zhuge Liang is with him," Liu Bei said.

"Troublesome, indeed. That damn Cai Mao…" Huang Zhong clinches his fist.

"He's roasted…" Sun Qian said.

"Haha..aahhahahahahah!!" Wei Yan laughed.

"Let him burn, he deserves it at Chi Bi! When the Lord once cherish the Cai family's nobility, the Lady's marriage with the Lord was all an excuse for that bastard to gain control of the entire army while I'm forced in another post with Han Xuan. Why the hell do those Cai traitors have to do this to Liu Biao's death?!" Huang Zhong tears shard.

"A well decent argument. Lady Cai insist her son to be successor, but for a few years since we arrived at Jing to seal an alliance with Liu Biao and Yuan Shao, Liu Biao would have wanted Liu Bei to succeed him since Liu Qi will encourage our lord to take his place, but the will that Lady Cai had reversed that and now we're forced to abandon Xin Ye along with the people," Mi Zhu said.

The old tiger shook his head and slams his two fists on the table. If only he had gotten into Xiang Yang with an army to stop it.

"It turn out the succession of Liu Zong was a plot to trap us next to Cao Cao's massive army at Chang Ban," Guan Ping added.

"How many of our people were there?" Huang Zhong coldly asked.

"Sigh…it's more than ten thousands of them. Our troops were short hand and Cao Cao's pursuers caught up. My family were amongst the victims of the incident," Liu Bei answered.

"Cai Maoo….!!" Huang Zhong scowled.

Wei Yan just can't take much of the sadistic humor in the incident. It never make any sense at all. Surrender to Cao Cao just to bring more harm on innocents to maintain peace. Yes, that's logic if you joined the likes of Cao Mengde.

"Cai Mao…the fool…" Wei Yan laughed again.

"When I came with reinforcements, the remaining survivors stayed at Jiang Ling while we escape to Jiang Xia," Guan Yu said.

"I am to blame of my absence before Liu Biao's death," Huang Zhong sat down putting his hands on his head in stress.

"Right now, we're having problems with Wu after Chi Bi," Sun Qian said.

"Sun Jian's death. It's over between us and Wu. Zhongmou should let it go now," Huang Zhong said.

"We're trying to find a way to settle this with Sun Quan," Liu Bei said.

"Liu Biao is dead, so what's the point fighting for this accursed province now?" Huang Zhong glared at Liu Bei when he said.

"….."

The hall is dead silent. They wonder how they'll go with this along with the solution in the Imperial Court at Xu Chang.

"Is all of my lord's land been pacified?" Huang Zhong asked.

"Jiang Ling, Jiang Xia, Wu Ling, and Chang Sha. Pang Tong and Zhao Yun is already in Gui Yang and we'll be heading for Ling Ling to get Liu Du's request to surrender," Mi Zhu answered.

"Cao Cao holds Xiang Yang, Xin Ye, and Wan," Huang Zhong said.

"The fastest way to attack the capital and recover Emperor Xian is to recover those cities from Cao Cao. However, Zhuge Liang reveal a plan to expand the assault on Cao Cao. I'm still skeptical of the Long Zhong plan because it's….too dangerous and could prolong the war, but it's worth the risk," Liu Bei said.

"The Long Zhong plan?" Huang Zhong raise eyebrow.

"He wants us to attack Yi and then Guan Zhong to acquire horse breeding for cavalry units which makes our chances of success higher," Liu Bei explained.

"Liu Zhang of Yi? His father cease his ties with the Imperial Court, so that shall be no problem," Huang Zhong got up and declare his services to Liu Bei.

"However, we're forced to make the war longer…," Liu Bei sighed.

"Then we can surrender to Cao Cao and watch the Cao family turn into the Consort Clan which leads to suspicion of usurping," Huang Zhong smiled.

"….." Liu Bei gasped.

"I'm joking lad," Huang Zhong laughed. Wei Yan joined the comedy.

"That is not funny, old geezer," Guan Yu glared at Huang Zhong.

"This is coming from the man who helped Cao Cao, oh heavens!" Huang Zhong laughed harder.

"I don't have a choice. Liu Bei's family was on the line," Guan Yu urged.

"HAHAHAHAAH, you should have escaped Xia Pi with the ladies before Cao Cao attacks and you call yourself a general?" Huang Zhong taunted.

"Why you…" Liu Bei stopped Guan Yu and shook his head.

"Ahhhh, that shall teach you about arrogance, Wenchang," Huang Zhong nodded at Wei Yan.

Back in Xu Chang…

Ma Teng and his sons are finally in the capital. Now the lay the plan set. It's a gamble, but hopefully they'll all leave the Capital quickly without suspicion.

"Ma Tie, go visit Huang Kia and tell him to meet me outside Xu Chang. Ma Xie, I want you to find Fu Wan and inform him that my army will plan a sneak attack to the Capital after I meet Cao Cao in a audience for my Annul request," Ma Teng ordered.

"You're going to see Cao Cao in person?!" Ma Xie felt worried that this plan is too risky.

"Yes, if I don't meet him, it will lead his army to attack my army and the surprise attack will never succeed," Ma Teng said.

"I see…" Ma Xie shuddered the thought of failing.

"If we fail, I hope Ma Chao will retreat the entire army back to Liang Zhou. I know very well that Jia Xu is serving Cao Cao and will suggest him to attack our clan and the Qiang," Ma Teng slowly walk across the district thinking about his eldest son.

"Why don't we convince Zhong Yao? Since it was him who put us into this alliance with Cao Cao after the Battle of Guan Du," Ma Tie suggested.

"Zhong Yao is loyalty to Cao Cao and believes Cao Cao can save the Han. However, to Han Shui and myself, we don't trust him to agree with Zhong Yao's propaganda. We're the only ones who can communicate the Qiang, but if Cao Cao use the Qiang to aide his military expansion……" Ma Teng stopped moving and turn to his sons.

"….." Ma Tie and Xie looked at their father thinking the same concern.

"Also, what if he moved our entire clan away from the Qiang, it can remove the threat of us with them," Ma Teng boomed.

No comment to the two sons.

"He summoned us here about moving us to Ji zhou…." Ma Teng said.

"We can't abandon our home, father!" Ma Xie protested.

"I know, that is why I'm planning this rebellion, but we can't succeed if we're captured. Boys, if something happens to me, flee and join Ma Chao to Liang Zhou. I don't want you two to share the same fate," Ma Teng urged.

"…." Ma Tie and Xie stare down on the ground worried.

"Sigh…forget the plan. You boys just wait here till I come back, ok?" Ma Teng instructed.

"Yes father," they unison.

"Why Zhong Yao? Why did you want us to ally with Cao Cao?" Ma Teng thought.

He went inside Xu Chang castle waiting for him is Cao Cao along with a mob in the audience.

Inside Xu Chang castle…

"My lord, Ma Teng has arrive!" the guardsman announced.

"He's finally here?" Xun Yu gasped.

"…." Jia Xu stare at the entrance. There Ma Teng show up in a bold attitude.

"Ma Teng of Liang is here Prime Minister," Ma Teng bowed.

"What the hell is taking you so long to get here?!" Cao Cao shouted.

"Forgive me, I had a family matter to settle," Ma Teng lied.

"Whatever, I'm glad you're here. We like to discuss business and a new post," Cao Cao expression changed to satisfaction.

"….."

"How is the family?" Cao Cao asked with a smile.

"Decent," Ma Teng answered.

"Good, I've been thinking your family held a fascinate reputation of horse tending," Cao Cao said.

"It's our heritage. Ever since the days my ancestor Ma Yuan was a famed Cavalry General, my clan strive to show the Pride of Xi Liang," Ma Teng chanted.

Cao Pi found this ridiculous and whispered to Guo Wang, "They're eating themselves up with no real motivation. This doe not pose a threat." And Guo Wang nodded.

"Ah, Ma Yuan…of course, I've learned of him before," Cao Cao said. He thinks for a moment in his history lesson and little he knew about the famed general and his ties.

"Still living on that dream, Ma Teng? Then how about using the Pride of Xi Liang at Cao Cao's full service. You have not yet proven your loyalty to the Han, but had agreed to ally with us and send your son to help us against Yuan Shang," Jia Xu crossed his arms await Ma Teng's decision.

"What's the catch?" Ma Teng stared at Cao Cao suspiciously and not look at Jia Xu's advocated appearance.

"I don't want a war with you, Ma Teng," Cao Cao answered.

"Then what is it you summoned me here? Move my entire family to Ji Zhou? We cannot abandon our land and my tribe," Ma Teng protested.

"I know, but can't you see the country is at sake here! I'm having a hard time convincing those Wu barbarians to surrender and look what they brought me! And there's the Xiong Nu my son Zhang is dealing with in the North. I'm asking you to help me!" Cao Cao urged.

"That's your problem, Cao Cao! I want nothing to do with it anymore! If Wu don't want to surrender, then maybe they too don't trust you either! That's right, you said you want to save the Han right?! Well it looks like you're failing worse than your luck at Guan Du. I say you are a fluke!" Ma Teng waved his hand insulting.

"You dare speak to me like that, you Xi Liang trash!" Cao Cao stood up and draw his Sword of Heaven.

"Yes, I dare, because the real reason I'm here is being surrounded by a mob of assassins. Isn't that your plan to remove me…Weihe.." Ma Teng glared at Jia Xu.

"….." Jia Xu admit his plan found out.

"I now announce this alliance is over. That's my reason here, Mengde. My annul! Farewell!" Before Ma Teng leaves, Xu Huang, Zhang He and Xiahou Yuan blocked his way.

"I'm afraid I won't allow it. Forgive me, Ma Teng, but you are here by stripped from your position as Governor of Liang Zhou. Send him to Ye where he will remain imprisoned," Cao Cao ordered.

"Yes, Prime Minister," Zhang He bowed. He will escort the prisoner.

But Ma Teng didn't move, he continue to protest.

"The Qiang will not cooperate if you do this!" Ma Teng warned.

"……" Cao Cao closed his eyes. Jia Xu nodded at the officers to drag Ma Teng out of the capital.

"Do you understand what you're doing, Cao Cao?! You're asking for hostilities from the Xian Bei! And I'm the reason why they exist and so are my clan!" Ma Teng hollered as he was dragged by Zhang He, Xu Huang, and Xiahou Yuan.

The commotion spread outside as people watch in confusion. Some wonder what is all the ruckus inside the castle.

"Let me go, you thugs! Let me go!" Ma Teng struggled.

"Stop it already, Shoucheng! This is for your own good," Zhang He said.

"Junyi! You know this is wrong!" Ma Teng shouted.

"And it's wrong to threaten the Prime Minister on hostilities!" Zhang He shouted back.

"Father!"

"Boys, flee now!" Ma Teng urged.

But they insist on aiding their father into escaping together. However, Xiahou Dun came running towards the commotion.

"What is going on here!?" Xiahou Dun dragged Ma Xie while the guardsmen hurried to capture Ma Tie.

"Just someone trying to start a war with our lord," Xiahou Yuan frowned.

"Great, I told cousin not to trust them!" Xiahou Dun glared.

"We don't trust you vermin either!" Ma Teng countered.

The commotion grew worst and worst, then Cao Cao and his ministers appear watching the Ma clan being dragged away out of the Capital.

"They're a mediocre bunch…."Cao Pi crossed his arms smiling. Things are looking up for the Cao family. This put an end to the entire Ma Teng force, now to send a message to the entire lords of Guan Zhong to recall the entire Ma family to Ji zhou.

Next Chapter: Prologue to Vengeance Act 3


	11. Prologue to Vengeance Act 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/3Kingdoms

A/N: Chapter 11 of Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury is here…. Oh and I made up Su Yu as an original character just for this chapter. There are a few elements from Chi Bi online here.

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 11: Prologue to Vengeance Act 3

* * *

At Luo Yang....

Ma Dai stayed in the former capital of Eastern Han pacing in a room he borrowed from a local man. The rent wasn't bad, just a few coins he had to hand over to some local who happened to own an apartment, and he wasn't staying for long. As he continues pacing back and forth, he's worried about his uncle. Was it even a good idea for his uncle to meet Cao Cao in person after being recalled? His mind is screaming that it's a trap. Their ties with Cao Cao was farfetched because Zhong Yao once came as an envoy to offer his Uncle an official position as Governor of Liang Zhou and to ensure he'll settle the hostilities with the Qiang to decrease the disadvantages in Cao Cao's war against Yuan Shao at Guan Du.

Ma Chao became a political hostage as an offer to the amicable terms. Here, Ma Chao, Pang De and himself show their abilities to Cao Cao at He Bei and successfully gain imperial recognition. Ma Chao also gets the reputation as "Ma Chao the Splendid" and he is the pride of Xi Liang.

His cousin is the most important member of the Ma clan. He's the successor and the voice of the Qiang tribespeople. His cousin is proud of himself, but within that pride is the reckless loud mouthed attitude. Ma Dai groaned; he remembers his cousin's most embarrassing moment when Yan Xing almost killed him in a duel when Ma Chao was younger. That was before Ma Teng reconcile with Han Shui and joined the rebellion. It was those troublesome moments in his childhood working to be Ma Chao's guidance. His Uncle is counting on him to consult Ma Chao and ensure his son makes the right decisions.

"But, he only listens to his spear, not my consulting…" Ma Dai thought. That troublemaker is incredibly overconfident. Oh well, Ma Dai sat down on the chair and playfully made music sounds knocking the table.

Suddenly, the local man enters the room and he looks exhausted after coming here. What brings him here in such a haste state?

"Young man, I bring you terrible news! The Prime Minister has Ma Teng of Liang arrested and stripped off his governmental position! You must leave before the soldiers get here!" the local man looked terrify at Ma Dai when he inform the news.

Ma Dai paused for a moment and recap the last time Ma Teng was with him and warned that if anything happens to him and his sons, he must go back to Yong Zhou quickly and tell Ma Chao to flee with the rest of the army and defend Liang Zhou from Cao Cao. Cao Cao must not have his way with controlling the Qiang tribe and the Xi Liang cavalry.

"Where are they taking him?" Ma Dai asked.

"Ye, his sons are also arrested," the local man replied.

"Damn, that far where they're unreachable…." Ma Dai muttered.

"The soldiers outside are searching for any other members of Ma Teng's clan, so you must hurry. I'll do my best to distract them while you escape," then the local man leads Ma Dai to the back.

As Ma Dai comes out of the house, he scanned the dark streets filled with little light from the torches. The coast is clear, but his horse is nowhere to be seen. The stable is outside the gate which is going to take some stealth. Sneaking out of Luo Yang isn't easy especially with the guards being next to the gate.

"I have to get the guards out of the gate first," Ma Dai make a whistle sound to distract the guards.

The left guard turn around and didn't see anyone, but wonder who could have made that sound.

"Did you hear that?" The left guard turn to his companion, who is still focusing the field not paying attention to what the other guard said.

"Hear what?" The right guard pretends he's interest in listening to his partner.

"I thought I heard something. That sound…." The left guard rubbed his chin dull fully.

"You've been hearing many sounds. It's just some brats still wandering the dangerous streets at the night. They should be going to bed," The right guard voice grunted and turns to his partner giving a dull stare.

"You know what; I'm so tired of this forced labor. What does the Cao family take us for?" The light guard changed the subject.

"Watch your tongue, lad. You know the entire imperial army is controlled by the Xiahous and Caos," The right guard now looks worried of his partner. This is the same topic they've been arguing all night when no one around.

"The Xiahou and Cao family are suppose to be servants to the Liu family?! Why is Cao Cao acting as the ruler of our country when Liu Xie is the Emperor? Why do we have to bow to the Prime Minister when he is NOT even the ruler of the Han Dynasty? Did you know…?" the left guard glared at his partner raising his arm and pointing directly at the east and said, "At the Bronze Pavillion, there was not a single presence of the emperor during the celebration, just a bunch of greedy bastards from the Cao and Xiahou family and within them are their riches, their pride, their egos, and all those gathered who sworn alliegance to the Prime Minister, NOT the Emperor. I'm glad I didn't attend to that threachous celebration. Although, you know who joined, some of the so called Han loyalists even the sons and daughters of the Yellow Turban campaign heroes who joined. You know the daughter of Zhen Yi?"

"Yes, I know her. She's been there as if she's a missionary of peace or a divine maiden, but all in all she's there as a mother of the appointed would be heir's son. What about her?" The right guard crossed his arms and listen to his partner's ranting.

"She went to visit her hometown inspecting the people there. She brought a few troops to come and deal with small bandit raids near the village. It's like, she's doing this for the sake of the Han Empire, but what I really see is that she's doing this just to make her husband Cao Pi more famous because he got the most beautiful woman the world has ever seen. Heaven forbid if Cao Cao had died, that man will be the doom of the state. Just look at Cao Cao's son and compare him to everything the Cao and Xiahou family has done for this country. I sense this empire is coming to an end…." The left guard whimpered.

"What makes you think of that? They've done a great job maintaining order in the imperial government. Why such disliking to the family? I know they're cruel, but no matter what, as long as the Han dynasty last another hundred years or so. My descendants shall keep carrying the Han banner for generations after generation. Emperor Xian should believe that Cao Cao is a good person at heart and cares about the Han and I'm sure his son Cao Pi will feel the same," The right guard give a comforting smile, but the left guard doesn't believe half of that crap.

"Ha, you've never seen Cao Pi in person. That brat, I'm sorry, but THAT BRAT doesn't have the slightest that much other than writing eight column poems like his father and his brother Cao Zhi does. Cao Zhang on the other hand is showing great contribution suppressing the Xiongnu in the northern territories, but compare to his other brothers, from the seed of Cao Cao's mouth, their words are the only thing they contribute. But, Cao Pi, judging by that woman he married, he doesn't have the slightness caring of the Empire, just gathering supporters and meeting with his friends. He has a lot more friends than Cao Zhi does, but there aren't any military accomplishments he contribute compare to his father, farther more, when he met an ugly guy, he scoff at him and treated him wrongly. I've seen it when I stationed myself at Ye. His wife was never around when Cao Pi unleashed his true colors. Most of the other women praise and felt dazzling at his handsomeness and words…this arrogant brat…." The left guard shook his head disappointed.

"But, he's wise that's all that matters and the fact that the majority supports the elderly, he'll succeed his father. Cao Zhi, ha! He's more of a brat than his older brother. He was a drunk for his age too," The right guard said.

"But he's virtuous…that says something. I'm so depressed of my job and everything. The world felt like they're being deceived," the left guard waved his partner and decided to leave.

"You're leaving right now? But we're almost done with our duties," The right guard stopped the left guard from breaking a rule.

"I don't care about my duties anymore! Let those Cao bastards punish me, but my allegiance is to the Liu family! I do my duties for the Emperor! The Emperor! I quit…" The left guard snapped.

"What? Wait! You can't quit! Su Du, your family is still poor and this is the only way to gain money, food and clothes for them!" The right guard shouted.

"But, our taxes get overpaid by those bastards and I'm quitting! This is no longer the Han Empire I serve to my life for the Emperor!" Su Du furiously threw his helmet and stripped the armor and drops it on the ground.

Ma Dai was surprised by the fortunate events lead in the background of his forces. These men had been used for so long ever since Cao Cao helped Emperor Xian from Li Jue and moved the capital to Xu Chang, now the backlash is engulfing.

"I better hurry to Ma Chao fast. I pit those who still serve that injustice minister," Ma Dai thought.

It can't be helped, but if a situation arises, the opportunity will be granted for those who want to rebel Cao Cao, however, the Cao family are too powerful and the imperial army is strong in their command. There's no way to strike them by a surprise. Not when his uncle is held prisoner. It won't be easy for Ma Chao.

Ma Dai got on his horse and rode through the trail near yellow river which is the guild through the orient.

At Zhong Shan…

Zhen Ji spend the evening at her family's home, but her mother shut herself communicating with her daughter, that made her relationship with her mother worsen. Ever since her brother Zhen Yan died, she decided to carry out her brother's wishes to marry off to the Yuan family, unfortunately the Yuan's fall and she's now married to the Cao family as a sign of betrayal to her own family and her brother. She can't blame herself because she's a woman and Cao Pi is one of those men who will have their way with anyone as beautiful as her. She could have been a widow, but knowing the Cao family's history, Cao Cao gone to war and won, then take the loser's prize. It sickens to no end.

"This is magnificent, Wenji! You speak positional using heartfelt words!" Zhen Ji's only lived brother Zhen Yao praised at Cai Yan's poem.

"The poem may be conversational because it's based on loneliness and sadness that engulfs our hearts because of this warring era," Cai Yan said.

"She likes sad stories," Zhen Ji added.

"And they're popular to commoners," Xin Xianying nodded.

"Yes, I heard you captured Cao Cao's heart when he learned that you were a slave to the Wuwan and gave birth to children there," Zhen Yao continue reading the rest of Cai Yan's poems while Cai Yan recap the good moments being the mother of native children, but those lonely moments were true. She doesn't belong there and the husband who sires her does not deserve her. She was kidnapped, but was treated better as she begins to understand the pains of the tribe people. It's no different to what the people of Han are going through.

"An event that questions his good side from the cruel warmonger he is…" Zhen Ji thought.

"I'm grateful to be exchanged and return to my long lost home, although father died, I reunion with my childhood friends," Cai Yan smiled.

"So, how do you feel about your new family now," Zhen Yao asked.

Cai Yan thought for a moment, she finds her new husband nice and well educated, but she could have wanted more. Cao Cao looked far more talent than her husband, but beyond that man's amazement is his lust and collection of women he had. It's a good thing she's not on Cao Cao's harem, rather than marrying a greedy man, she married an honorable one, but lacks greater influence.

"My new husband and healthy child made me happily overjoyed. I felt at peace for the first time in my entire life," Cai Yan answered with honesty. All she wanted is peace, it's not like she doesn't love her husband as much as other wives does.

"With the expectation of her husband's lack of beauty…ouch!" Xin Xianying gets elbowed by Zhen Ji to not kill the mood.

"All my sisters are now married of to Cao loyalists," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Sister, don't let it bother you anymore. It's not your fault since we learned about your marriage to Cao Pi. Look, at least you're not put to death. That's all we're worrying about," Zhen Yao place his hands on his youngest sister's arm.

"I've betrayed mother, elder brother, and father for this…" Zhen Ji muttered.

"Zhen Ji is far a sadder woman than I am," Cai Yan stated.

"You two surely have something in common as best friends," Xin Xianying slipped her tea lightly after she spoke.

"We're so alike, Xianying," Cai Yan complied.

"Ji, I wish to meet my newly born nephew," Zhen Yao changed the subject.

"He's very healthy just like how I was born. You shall see him when I invite you into a banquet with my husband soon," Zhen Ji placed her cup on the table and it's time to depart, "I should go back to the palace now, Lady Liu wanted to give her regards to my mother, but mother still isn't going to talk with me. It's been a few years since we last spoke."

"I'll let mother know what you wanted to say to her my dear sister. May your journey back be a safe one," Zhen Yao got up and led his sister and companions outside where the soldiers are guarding the area and waiting for their ladyship to prepare her journey back to Ye.

"Thank you for everything, brother," Zhen Ji bowed.

As the three women got on the carriage, Zhen Yao watched them from the background when the carriage trail through the Zhongshan forest following a troops march.

On the following hour during the journey back, Xin Xianying face turned to Zhen Ji. The older woman is gazing at the night sky out the small window view on the left side of the carriage. Xin Xianying once remember when her father went to Cao Cao as an envoy to inform Cao Cao Yuan Tan's alliance, however the true to her father's deception lead to a fallout with his elder brother. Her uncle didn't join Cao Cao's ranks after Yuan Tan's fall and never looked at her father's face again. She wonders why her uncle hated her father so much, why her sides of the Xin family were labeled traitors and disgrace. It's giving her curious suspicion on her father's activities. Did her father wanted to join hands with Cao Cao just for himself? He's now in a better position with his gains along with imperial recognition, just like the other former Yuan officers who surrender to Cao Cao. Every day with her father, she's curious of the political debacle around the palaces and looking at Zhen Ji's expression made her isolated from her lady.

"My lady, I shall continue to delegate your affairs as long as I can. You're not alone…" Xin Xianying thought.

At Gui Yang…

The Zhao Fan incident did not go left out on Zhao Yun's mind. Lady Fan truly felt in love with him and he rejected the marriage proposal because of Zhao Fan's loyalty to Liu Bei. It's not clear if Zhao Fan is willing to serve the imperial uncle for the restoration of the Han Empire, the most important aspect in Zhao Yun's personality and using the lady as a pawn could jeopardize his reputation. It had nothing to do with how beautiful Lady Fan is….no, beauty does not comprehend loyalty. He's not seeking fame, but to gain imperial recognition, the right guy is the one to serve. But the majority doesn't see Liu Bei that way, so Zhao Fan could possibly defect to Cao Cao making Lady Fan's presence look bad.

"Hmm, are you thinking about that woman again?" Pang Tong put a hilarious smile that woke his pupil up from daydreaming.

"Oh! Sorry Master Shiyuan. I guess we're not getting ahead with my training. Yes, I'm thinking about Lady Fan," Zhao Yun embarrassingly responded.

"Oh don't worry about that. You've done twenty documents correctly. This is all tax lease and city reports my friend," Pang Tong patted the papers treating them like special errands.

"Those look tiring….I barely felt asleep from working on them," Zhao Yun seriously saw politics as a challenge greater than going out in the battlefield slashing his way through crowds.

"These fill a lot of words for the strong minded, and all of them in context on proper writing structure. You read them carefully and know what must be done after analyzing them, deliberate the petition and proceed with great results. Our goal in politics is to stabilize our position…," and before he finishes, Zhao Yun pay more attention to the words of Pang Tong, "…and make people happy."

The last words in the sentence leave him whispering. Make people happy and prosper. That's the most difficult goal in politics, most of time, war made people sad and grief their lost loves, however continuing to stabilize the country will reflect the people's hopes for a satisfying government.

"Your words are conceivable, Master. It's enduring to work hard and make the people happy compare to training hard to become stronger. But….I could never make my own hometown happy, not since the incident between Yuan Shao and myself," Zhao Yun looked down depressed. He's homesick ever since he left his ancestral land.

"Chang Shan, had you once tried working for your own town?" Pang Tong asked.

"I cannot answer you that question, I'm sorry Shiyuan. Thinking about the past keeps making me sadder and it only fuel my desire more to aide Lord Liu Bei's cause," Zhao Yun squeezed his own hands affecting an aura that surprises Pang Tong.

"Ah…I understand that very well. In war, when you lose something precious, you lose yourself entirely. Don't give up your own life, that's why you live to fight another day. Boy my distaste in warfare is making me want to work as your strategist. We'll make a formidable duo in the battlefield ha!" Pang Tong laughed joyfully. It's great to be working with Zhao Yun.

"Is Zhuge Liang as talented as people make him out to be in Jing Zhou?" Zhao Yun asked, changing the subject about himself to the Sleeping Dragon. Zhuge Liang is everywhere and he's the most popular guy in Liu Bei's force.

"He is, honestly my talents doesn't match his practical perfection. He invented many things that I was amaze by how fast he's studying compare to me and Xu Shu. The Jian An knew him long before Cao Cao could know such talent exist in our country. He is the embroilment of Zhang Liang," Pang Tong pictured his scholarly friend as an imagery divinity.

"He's truly talented….not something I am myself," Zhao Yun sighed.

"Eh, everybody has their own established talents for many purposes, Kongming is just focusing the 'impossible'," Pang Tong shrugged.

"Where is my talent? Is it just my spear or something else? I saved the imperial uncle's child…" Zhao Yun said.

"Want to be a bodyguard?" Pang Tong randomly put one of the categories of talents.

Zhao Yun frowned, is that how many see in his abilities? Just be a bodyguard and watch his lord from assassins, not being able to command an army, and gain special access into the royal chambers. It makes him below Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Gan Ning, and even Zhou Yu. Gosh, Zhou Yu is amazing and he wishes to have the same kind of talent as him, but was unfulfilled because of his life in the service of Gongsun Zan whom the majority scoffed.

"Hehehe relax, it appears you can handle this stuff normally compare to Gongsun Zan," Pang Tong chuckled.

"Gongsun Zan had imperial recognition, just like Liu Bei. Those two are well known much like Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu," Zhao Yun got off the chair and turn to the window watching the moonlight.

"But you'll be up there soon, very soon. We have a lot of time to work on your talents; tomorrow we begin the next phrase…cultivation. We'll talk about influence in the morning. Let's go get some rest for the night," Pang Tong got up and put the documents on the shelf.

As a result, Zhao Yun's training is really taking off. But Zilong's self doubting slows the progress seldom.

The next day at An Ding….

Ma Chao didn't get a good night's rest. He crosses his arms leading against the wooden post with his eyes close. He has a cool presence making him look dangerous in front of others. When will his father give him the chance to attack Chang An? He is not the patient guy and hindering his thirst for blood is screaming the native way of the warrior.

"It doesn't matter, whatever Cao Cao has brought against me, and I will penetrate them all! Hear me my ancestors, my kin, my bloodline I'll make you proud to witness the greatness that is Ma Chao, the silver stallion!" Ma Chao thought He once had a dream where his wife, son, and entire family lived happily and the Qiang tribesmen too.

At Han Sui's tent, he wasn't surprised of Yan Xing's decision to leave his side and join Cao Cao. Well, no more screwing with his beautiful daughter, but he'll spear his grandchildren. Almost everyone in his unit is thinking about joining Cao Cao because of how powerful he is.

"Sir, I've been thinking….." Ma Wan spoke out.

"Thinking what?" Han Sui glared at one of his comrades.

"…Well…about Yan Xing, he does have a point. We're no match for Cao Cao…" Ma Wan said it bravely and all the officers in Han Sui's camp murmured.

"You want to go with him. Very well, run to that disgraceful coward I looked upon as a son. I don't care, you all can join hands with Cao Cao because he got all that talent under his finger. But you know what, that never changed, not since Dong Zhuo was controlling the Han government. Join him and it won't make any different. I'm not turning back my long time rival and Qiang kinsmen. What will Cao Cao bring for my tribe? More of the same damned problems since Emperor Ling did nothing to satisfy my clan and Ma Teng's, now look what happened 30 years later," Han Sui got up and scanned at his men who all exchanged shameful expressions. They're turning themselves into cowards, had they lost the very same pride they stood after 30 years?

"Seriously, sir…" Cheng Gongying was cut off by the now paranoid leader.

"If you want to address me 'sir' speak with honesty and courtesy. Didn't you all learn that after 30 years? Do you not trust me anymore? I trusted Ma Teng and we pursuit the same thing since we rebel. Our problem is the way Han is treating our native blood and I doubt Cao Cao shares that kind of vision. Now you look at that guy's accomplishments, his clan, and his position. What does that tell us?" Han Sui snapped. The entire group still has mixed feelings on their leader's decision to remain hostile towards Cao Cao.

"Sir! It's urgent, Ma Dai has returned from Luo Yang!" A scout reported.

"That fast? Did Ma Teng give us the message?" Han Sui thought. He hurried out of the tent while his cowardly men followed.

Ma Dai dropped on his knees; he's exhausted after a long journey back from Luo Yang. He did his best to give his horse a length of time with water and an hour rest until he continued the fast journey back to An Ding.

Ma Chao stared at his cousin, the only one who had returned from the trip and not his younger brothers Xiu and Tie along with his father. He swallowed hard and stares at the direction east.

"Where are my parents, Dai?" Ma Chao asked with a dark tone in his voice. Ma Yun Lu and his wife Lady Yang hurried to the gathered group noticing the other three have not returned.

"Chao, Uncle, Xiu and Tie had been arrested. Cao Cao sends them to Ye as prisoners. It's too far from our range and they have a large army against ours," Ma Dai answered.

"Father been captured?!" Ma Yun Lu winced.

"So they didn't escape from the capital…" Pang De sighed.

"Uncle argued with the Prime Minister to refrain after he declared the annul and Cao Cao accuse him of war crimes putting him under arrest along with your brothers! I hurried back here because he ordered the entire army to search for those closes to Uncle," Ma Dai keep it slowly and clear so everyone can follow him on his report.

"What did I tell you fools about that?" Han Sui glared at his men after hearing that part.

"They're sending them to Ji Zhou right?" Ma Chao slowly turn around and saw his wife looking concerned.

"Yes, but...." Ma Dai stopped and saw his cousin going to the stable picking up his weapon.

"Then we have our orders! We'll strike Chang An now and then rescue father, Xiu and Tie," Ma Chao respond to his declaration of war.

"Wait, Mengqi, your father said to retreat the army back to Liang Zhou and defend it as soon as Cao Cao comes to take the province. We can't let him take our land! It's only reasonable we know our enemy has the advantage in troop strength, talent, and more resources compare to us. We're far away from home, don't you understand your father's concerns to the future of our clan!" Ma Dai argued.

"And I can't leave my father and brothers out there getting rejected by the hordes of injustice! Cao Cao's deprive has gone too far, making my father and brothers his hostages now and soon will our entire clan! Are you with me everyone!?" Ma Chao called out for those in respond to his crusade.

"I shall fight with you brother!" Ma Yun Lu rallied.

"Perhaps my halberds will be put to test against the might of Cao Cao's army," Pang De stretched his arms and takes his twin halberds.

"What about our land, cousin?" Ma Dai questioned.

"Our land will not be safe as long as that perverted goatee stalks my wife and kid! We'll trample them hard and fast! Our cavalry shall give the best in them! Xi Liang cavalry is the best! I'll prove the world that I am the best after I struck that goatee with my spear!" Ma Chao raised his Silver Stallion proudly.

"Let's go!" Han Sui ordered. His men look confusingly as none had a clue what the hell Ma Chao is talking about. They hurried to their horses following by the rest of the coalition army of Ma Chao and Han Sui.

"Whatever you said cousin….Uncle please forgive me as I'm going to aide Ma Chao on your rescue…" Ma Dai sighed. He get back on his horse now willing to guild Ma Chao to victory hoping to get better with his counseling with his high and mighty cousin.

"Mengqi, can we win?" Lady Yang asked deeply in concern with her husband's decision to declare war on Cao Cao.

"I swear to my heart that we can. I have done my resource when I was working with Cao Cao long ago…trust me my love, we will win no matter what the odds are at stake. I'll never let that bastard take you and my son away from me," Ma Chao brought a smile on his face which his wife returns an affection of believing in her husband's abilities. The Xi Liang cavalry stormed out of the camps riding fast to the old Han capital for vengeance.

Next Chapter: Zhong Yao's Humiliation


	12. Zhong Yao's Humiliation

Disclaimer: I don't own crap. Wait a minute; did I just say that Dynasty Warriors and Three Kingdoms is crap?

A/N: You know, the Cao Family continues to make Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang, and the rest of Liu Bei's officers look very bad and antagonized….Especially Ma Chao who is trying to be the good guy here…yet he's helping the Qiang against Han Chinese….

Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury

Chapter 12: Zhong Yao's Humiliation

* * *

At Mei…

On one peaceful afternoon, Zhong Yao decided to go to Han Zhong as an envoy to improve relations between Zhang Lu and Cao Cao. He's looking very good with his position as a governor and his wife born him a son. He's very satisfied with his household, his raising family, and his deeds. All that wealth was solidified from the service of Cao Cao.

"_My contribution, my talents, our clan is rising!_" Zhong Yao smiled speaking poetic so his men can listen.

"_Born in a scholarly family, I am so proud of! Heaven let the Zhong clan shine!" _Zhong Yao glanced at the sky praising.

"Why are scholars involved in military?" One soldier whispered.

Then the other soldier turns to Zhong Yao's carriage. Their boss continues lecturing his poem proudly. This is a diplomatic mission and they weren't assigned for battle. Zhong Yao claims himself to be the missionary of peace that's why his successes in goodwill show how his words brought the entire army to disarm. If you show goodwill with foreign hostilities, they'll change their behavior and improve their relationship with their adversary.

"Well, they're educated and can teach us a thing or two about welfare," the other soldier replied.

"_To Establish Peace, we must show our people our lord's dignity!" _Zhong Yao raised his voice louder from the carriage.

"Why do we need a scholar to lead our troops? What kind of military leader our lord is?" the first soldier whispered back.

"Lord Cao Cao is the most talented man of our time. His poets were the reason people like him were enlisted into his services. Now that Zhong Yao is the administrator of Chang An, I find it difficult for our military position to keep such a grand city from fallen into the hands of barbarians…" the second soldier sighed.

"Why can't someone military control our army? He's just a teacher who should be teaching kids how to read and write," the first soldier turns to see the same scholar who is commanding the envoy to Han Zhong. It's sad for the soldiers to see the laziness of their entire force after the Battle of Chi Bi.

"Because they're simple minded compare to scholars?" the second soldier assumed.

"That's biased, General Xiahou Dun may not be perfect, but he's like a war god who can lead an army and know what needs to be done. General Xiahou Yuan is a raiding monster. Zhang He is most well known who crushed Gongsun Zan's white riders. Simple minded my ass!" the first soldier scoffed.

"You know what's funny? Scholars get the influential women while we just get dirty whores. I wonder if that is accurate. My wife doesn't know anything about politics and war, but she knows how to cook, speak, and farm," the second soldier chuckled as the two men resume their attention directly at the journey to Han Zhong.

"Lord Zhong Yao had a beautiful wife who is scholarly educated. His sons could easily become smart when they grow up. Lucky bastard…" the first soldier grumbled.

"The generals may have better wives than us. But, I can't be so sure…" the second soldier rubbed his chin thinking.

"It doesn't matter, scholars get the best women," the first soldier shook his head depressed.

"Then don't get married no matter what. Sooner or later, you'll get the right woman," the second soldier advised.

The first soldier nodded and their boss continues the endless poetry. This is what it's like working for Cao Cao. Well, it's still the closes to bring peace to the country. But does peace really exist or it's just an excuse to raise another tyrant?

At Ye….

Zhen Ji returns from a safe trip at Zhong Shan. The attendants bow to her when she enters her house to find her son sleeping soundly on the bed. Cao Rui will be two years old in three months. She'll have her brother visit to celebrate her son's birthday, but first she'll notify her husband when he returns.

"My lady, while you were away, Lord Cao Pi sends you a letter," the female attendant gave the letter to her ladyship.

"You may go. Xin Xianying go to the royal kitchen and bring me some tea," the attendant leaves while Xin Xianying went to the kitchen.

Now alone, Zhen Ji reads the letter her husband wrote from Xu Chang.

"_My flower, you may have grown impatient with my return. There are some bothersome matters I must attend; also I'm going to find who is more suitable to be our son's tutor when he comes of age. Let this be our goal to raise our son into a great prince, my love. As for our leisure time, I have some new things you'll be satisfied when I return…my love."_

"What new things he'll show me when he comes back?" Zhen Ji thought. She knows her husband's creativity in lecture arts, but also other activities.

A few minutes passed by and her servant returns with the tea. As she takes the cup from her servant, she sat down her chair and look through her books for something to read.

"Is that letter from Lord Cao Pi?" Xin Xianying asked. She reads the letter seeing how well one of the top poets in the country writes it.

"He continues to astonish his father's friends and co workers. The noble women were dazzle by his handsomeness and words. It's like he's rising himself into a powerful man," Zhen Ji said as she found one book she decided to read and flip the page.

"How do you feel about this?" Xin Xianying forced the question on Zhen Ji's feelings.

"He's just like his father. I'm glad that worked out well for him. So, I respect that development, on the contrary, I feel humble to my husband's current influence," Zhen Ji told her servant with honesty. It's not like, she's crazily happy of her husband. Well for someone who first met her in a weird twist when she tried to break up with Yuan Xi after the Bei Ping incident.

"Judging by this letter, he loves you so much, my lady. You two are so perfect for each other," Xin Xianying placed the letter back on the desk and stood firm to watch her lady reading.

"Enlighten how we share something in common…." Zhen Ji said sarcastically. As she continues reading, her servant chuckled and decided to read with Zhen Ji.

"There's something I don't quite get it, my lady. Why are you calm with Guo Wang being close to him?" Xin Xinyang questioned.

"Who could possibly be the lord's eyes and ears," Zhen Ji dodged the question and flip the next page.

"My lady, you're the one he truly loves…" Xin Xianying frowned.

"Oh how irrelevant! Check this paragraph out, Xianying. I read that part many times and it still ire me how delusional men write these kinds of romance stories where women were just used and then commit suicide because they were blinded by love! Such short term relationships in stories are tepid. Women were often portrayed simple minded and sex appeal in writings. Cai Yan beat those bastards with her own writings showing a woman's true feelings towards the chaotic eras!" Zhen Ji complained and shows her the paragraph where the damsel in distress died at the near end of the story and the antagonist reigns at the end leaving a sad fate for the hero.

"The hero never wins in the end….I know, that's so sad," Xin Xianying agreed.

"It gives us the thought that the damsel could not be saved because it's impossible…..impossible my arse!" Zhen Ji flipped the last few pages furiously

"Why don't you write a story about the hero who saved the damsel at the end," Xin Xianying suggested.

"Men wanted to read about women who are just beautiful and could only agree with their husband's opinions without critique and follow them dependently. There is no such thing as independent women….we remain silent through the politics of men as their eyes and ears, never dare oppose them or reject them," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Like a fish that can't get out of the water…." Xin Xianying simply putted.

"Xin Xianying, while I'm glad things are working out with my husband and he's getting more popular from within the imperial court. I don't share his views, I wanted to disagree with him, but will he listen? He'll only listen to what he agrees and my advice doesn't have the thought he shares," Zhen Ji closed the book and put it down on the desk and face towards her younger friend.

"Why wouldn't he agree with some things you'll say?" Xin Xianying asked.

"Because, it doesn't suit his influence…." Zhen Ji gave a dissatisfying glare at her.

"Ah…" Xin Xianying got up off the chair, giving space for her lady to leave the desk.

"So, shall we go out and watch me ride my horse? I'm hoping to go out and have a chat with Cao Zhi when he shows up," Zhen Ji returned to her calm and honor mood mentioning the younger Cao brother that gives Xin Xianying a troubling thought. She's nice to Cao Zhi where as Cao Pi picks on him.

"Certainly, my lady…I shall send the attendants to watch Cao Rui," Xin Xianying bowed.

"No, that's ok. The guards will be watching the palace till we come back at night," Zhen Ji denied.

Zhen Ji soon ordered the two guardsmen to watch the front and if Cao Rui is crying, they should inform the attendant to tend the child. The women went out again.

Meanwhile near Chang An…

Ma Chao's army stationed a few miles from the old capital. Mei is south of where they are just a mile away. The Pride of Xi Liang send scouts to monitor the current situation in the city and send another to Mei. He could draft some men into his ranks and expand his military before he meets Cao Cao's powerful forces. But, there is no time for that, his father and brothers are being held in the enemy's hands. Cao Cao should know better than to reject his father's claims.

"Mengqi, your decision depends on uncle's life and my cousins. If we attack in directly without seeing through what our enemy is planning….." Ma Dai stopped and his cousin still staring at the east, his hot blooded temper consume his peace of mind. Beyond that, he's angry.

"Cao Cao is a very crafty man. The damage will be devastating if we take one direct hit from where ever that guy is planning. There are some of the best men he has, but our cavalry shall be put to test this instant. Do not forget that we must be together to win this war," Pang De analyzed.

"But, can we win, Pang De?" Lady Yang never hides her fears because this is gambling everything they have and put it at stake in this battle to save her father in law.

"They loss to the Sun family at Chi Bi. People are talking about it everywhere," Ma Yun Lu crossed her arms giving them a little inspiration from a major battle. She brought her female Qiang warriors who all will fight for her.

"Chi Bi is a battle across the Chang Jiang, but here we're battling in favorable territory for Cao Cao's men," Ma Dai remarked.

Everyone thought about what Ma Dai said. It should be granted, the battle is on land where their tactics can be effective. But, to overcome a larger force they need a well planned strategy that can reduce the enemy's size to their favorite.

"It won't make any different, our cavalry is superior to any obstacle in our way. Cao Cao has seen the strength of the mighty Xi Liang Cavalry. It's one significant mistake for having me work for him," Ma Chao said.

"But, Cao Cao still has many troops, a wide arrange of talent, and heaven knows what else that man got in his possessions," Pang De said as he glance at his favorite weapon. The challenge is greater than expected but he won't falter, that's a coward's sustain.

"The bigger they are, the harder they'll fall, Pang De," Ma Chao remarked.

"Brother, I'm worried about father, Xiu and Tie. But, we have to come up with a plan," Ma Yun Lu said giving a concerning look.

And just when the group is about to make arrangements, a scout from the south rode his way to Ma Chao's army bringing the good news.

"Ma Chao, I found an envoy approaching towards Han Zhong. The person leading the envoy is Zhong Yao," the scout reported.

"Zhong Yao! It all started with that man pasturing my father to an alliance with Cao Cao, giving him an official rank as Governor of Liang and General! If that was a way for Cao Cao as an excuse of peace, then he'll be the first to be dealt with before we take advantage of Chang An's defense," Ma Chao cringed and turns to his horse.

"Ma Chao, I don't think you should take the blame on Zhong Yao first. He's a respectable scholar well devise of calligraphy. Please reconsider attacking him when he's on a diplomatic trip," Ma Dai protested.

"Never, anyone involved with this alliance scheme shall pay for confining my father and brothers! We ride now to spoil Zhong Yao's fun!" Ma Chao rallied.

"Let's go, men!" Han Sui ordered his men those who were still not satisfied on risking their lives against Cao Cao.

The Xi Liang Cavalry ride south from Mei to reach Zhong Yao's location.

Meawhile…

Zhong Yao is still chanting his poem and now is singing praise to the heavens. The soldiers continue to mumur about the defeat at Chi Bi and why Cao Cao even taking all responsibilities of the imperial court without Emperor Xian's consults. Maybe now they know that Cao Cao is the real power behind the Imperial Court while Emperor Xian is a puppet. They feel bad for the emperor, but to fear Cao Cao is to respect the minister's accomplishments in stabilizing the central government ever since the Yellow Turban Rebellion and Dong Zhuo.

"The whole army says Cao Cao is the greatest hero since he thwarted Yuan Shao and now the troops are having doubts after what happened at Chi Bi," the first soldier said.

"He may be the greatest hero, but I don't like his antics. Still won't forget about the Xu Zhou massacre," the second soldier said.

"Men, once we settle good relations with Zhang Lu, we'll be going to Yi Zhou for Liu Zhang. Peace in the land is almost at our gasps and the world will vouch for Cao Cao as the greatest hero in China," Zhong Yao raise his hands up the sky like he's really idolizing his hero.

"Why the hell did we lose at Chi Bi? This still doesn't make sense…." The second sighed.

"The Sun family really has a way to prove they're an independent fraction more competent than the Yuan fraction. Now do you get it?" The first soldier looked at the second soldier who makes a grunt sound.

He doesn't care if those barbarians of Jiang Dong wanted to oppose Han, they're just prolonging the war to make life worse for those being manipulated by the Cao family and their loyal followers.

"For the love of heaven, why don't the Prime Minister just get on with it and dethrone the Han Dynasty!!?" the second soldier hollered.

"Watch your tongue, soldier! Anyone speak ill of the Prime Minister will be punished," Zhong Yao scolded.

"Hmph…." The second soldier turn away from his boss and grumbled.

The army resumes after their comrade's commotion. But, as they head on to the other road, the sounds of tremble was coming from the west flank and a small shake erupts on the ground.

"What?...Something shaking the ground!" the first soldier was the first to alarm the solution.

"I can feel the rhythm trembling. It must be hordes of horses coming towards us…..look!!" The second soldier pointed his finger to the direction west from their destinations.

Zhong Yao turn to find out where that noise is coming from. Scanning the west flank a group of horsemen charging directly to their way and the smokes of dust grew wider and wider.

"Oh my goodness….those horsemen are from Ma Teng's force…" Zhong Yao spoke softly that can be a mumble and hard to hear. Those riders from Ma Teng are the most dangerous cavalry in Guanzhong. Could they be heading to Chang An or…?

"My lord, what should we do? They're coming towards us!" The first soldier asked turning to his lord who gaze in a shocking way.

"Hold your positions! All units shuffle to wall formation!" Zhong Yao commanded.

"I don't like where this is going one bit," The second officer whispered.

The Xi Liang Cavalry numbers grow when the rest of the horsemen spread out into wedge formation. Ma Chao appears moving faster into the middle of the formation as its center and the aura of the furious horseman sonar towards Zhong Yao's gaze.

"Zhong Yao!" Ma Chao shouted.

"T…that's Ma Chao!" Zhong Yao became bewilder of the surprise appearance of Ma Teng's eldest son.

"You lied, Zhong Yao about the alliance and I'm here to give my answer to your so called 'hero'!" Ma Chao shouted in a more hateful tone.

"What are you talking about?!" then Zhong Yao turned to his men, "What on earth is that man talking about?!"

"I think he said, he's pissed off at you…." The first soldier shrugs.

"I hate my job!" The second soldier became irritate and shudder before the Xi Liang cavalry gets a distance close to the line of initial conflict.

"Archers, fire the Xiliang Cavalry to slow down their movements!" Zhong Yao ordered.

The archers are summoned and they fire those wooden picks darting them 100 yards towards the incoming hostile forces lead by Ma Chao.

"Hahahaa, I don't recall you being an accomplished military commander, scholar! Prepare to feel the Fury of the Silver Stallion!" Ma Chao arrogantly remark.

"Ma Chao, I think Zhong Yao never knew Cao Cao had confined uncle!" Ma Dai said.

Ma Dai's concernment didn't stop Ma Chao from holding back the assault on Zhong Yao's envoy. The arrows barely stopped their charge and when one horseman comes near the archer from the top side of Zhong Yao's unit formation, the formation breaks and the archer gets hit by the trample running over him. The battle ignites!

"I hate my job!!! First Chi Bi, now this!! I'm getting out of here!" The second soldier tried to escape while the first soldier protected Zhong Yao from the enemies ramming through infantry defending the envoy.

For an hour, the Xiliang Cavalry wiped out almost every single man trying to get away or fight back even if they're being overpowered by the immeasurable offense of the cavalry. The tremble sound faded when Ma Chao's army halted after surrounding Zhong Yao with the remaining soldier who was defending him.

"That was too easy," Han Sui scoffed.

"But we're getting started, Sui. This is the beginning of that revolution you dreamed of since the beginning of the crisis," Cheng Yi grinned.

Ma Chao came through the two along with his remaining family and stare at the terrified Zhong Yao.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Mengqi? This is an envoy to emission Han Zhong's Zhang Lu!" Zhong Yao winced. The loss lives of his men turn out pointless to the confusion of Mengqi's sudden insurrection.

"So you can tell Zhang Lu the same lies you told my father so that Cao Cao can put him in confinement at another place? I don't think Zhang Lu is interested in getting in bed with that sadistic manipulator. I've finally learn that Cao Cao breaks peoples promises!" with that, Ma Chao threaten his spear near Zhong Yao's throat, but the soldier parries it in retaliation.

"I won't allow you to kill the administrator! It's the penalty to murder!" the first soldier retorted.

The term murder made the Pride of Xiliang laugh out arrogantly. Lady Yang overheard it and came rushing to her husband.

"Mengqi, that's enough…." Lady Yang pledged.

"Murder, me? So what you're saying is that what Cao Cao did was justified? Confine my father after we offered a damn truce! And now killing a political thug's henchman makes me a murder?! Hahahaha! What's your name boy?!" Ma Chao demanded.

"I'm Guo Huai and this man here is innocent! He may have been responsible for the alliance, but he's not the deceitful type," Guo Huai announced.

"I've seen too many deceitful men from Cao Cao's ranks, what makes you think this weakling isn't one of them?" Ma Chao glared at Guo Huai not taking that as grain of salt.

"Isn't it obvious, he's a calligrapher," Guo Huai simply putted it

The drift winds echo through the silent, the two stare at each other for a minute long. The phrase fuel Ma Chao's anger to another level. Could Zhong Yao be the kind of guy who double cross people to safeguard his position like Cao Cao was doing?

"My father was double crossed! There is no justice to robbing my father's decision to annul the alliance! And now I told you what happened, you are coming with me as a hostage this time and this Guo Huai our prisoner of war!" Ma Chao turned to his men and order the two men bind.

"No…just no…." Zhong Yao shook his head sadly towards the unfortunate outcome.

"Fear not, Master Zhong, we'll get out of this. It's probably the brute's plot to form a ransom in exchange for his family being held…." Guo Huai words bring little re for the captive calligrapher.

Ma Chao's men dragged the two and the entire army prepares to march to Chang An. Taking the city with little effort by capturing Zhong Yao is going to be a huge shock through the land.

"I'm innocent!" Zhong Yao screamed.

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Ma Dai sighed.

Next Chapter: Tong Gate Conspiracy Act 1


End file.
